Twilight Crossing 2: The Invasion
by Skyler Maepa
Summary: Five months later, Tyler is just getting his life back in order when the past returns to haunt him. This time, Twilight has come to our world, and Tyler and Midna must journey to defeat evil again. Read & review please.
1. Prologue: Making Sense

Author's Note: Due to good reviews and circumstances completely under my control, I have decided to get started on a sequel to Twilight Crossing. No promises on quality or updates though. I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Twilight Crossing 2: The Invasion**

**Prologue: Making Sense**

It had been five months since that string of events and my sleep hadn't been so great. I thought that getting the story out and into my computer would help, but it hasn't. I have dreams. Dreams of things that happened in that other reality. Dreams of things that I had done there. And sometimes dreams of a mix of both places. I wake up in the middle of the night, trying to make sense of what just happened in the latest nocturnal vision, but it slips away before I can understand it.

My parents noticed that dark circles have appeared under my eyes and are getting worse, but I just tell them I'm not sleeping well, which is half of the truth at least. I still haven't told them what happened, but I have told my little sister about the problem. She doesn't know what to say, but I keep catching looks of concern from her.

Shortly after the dreams began, I began to wonder if Link was having similar problems, or anyone else in Hyrule for that matter. But thinking about that fantastic land and all the people that I had met there made the dreams worse, especially if I thought about Midna. Why did I feel this ache in my heart every time I though of her? I cared for her and she was the best friend I had ever had, but this pain felt deeper than that. I tried to convince myself that it was the game's programming that was at fault and I slept a bit easier.

As time went on, I stopped thinking of Hyrule altogether. I couldn't if I wanted to keep my sanity. The thoughts of whether the whole thing had been real or just something that came out of a rabid fan's mind really tore at me. My work and school suffered a bit as a result and I knew that I couldn't go on like that. So I pushed it away, repressed it all in a far recess of my memory. If I wanted to function anywhere near like I used to, I needed to forget everything. I needed to convince myself it wasn't real.

Of course, such actions were ultimately futile. I know well that fate, God, destiny, the universe, whatever you want to call it, has a sense of irony and a love for Murphy's Law. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible time. It had been five months since that sting of events and my life was finally getting back to normal. I thought that I would never get back to Hyrule. What I didn't count on was that Hyrule would come to me.


	2. Chapter 1: The Twilight Strikes Back

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Chapter 1: The Twilight Strikes Back**

I was heading home from college one morning in July. I took summer classes so I would have the credits to transfer to a university in the fall. In the meantime, I had been taking my classes at a community college not far from my home. I say not far, but it was about a thirty-five minute ride on a bike. At least heading home, it was downhill. I took a breath as I waited for the traffic light to change. It wasn't getting too hot yet, but in Arizona, it didn't take long.

It was getting close to 11a.m., so my brow furrowed when I saw a line of orange ahead of me. What bothered me further was how the line was rising up into the air. It couldn't… I tried to shake it off as I crossed the street, continuing south towards home. But the line was right in front of me and I couldn't summon the doubt needed to make me think it was something else.

To say that I was surprised was an understatement. I was in total shock. Only a few blocks from where I first spotted it, a wall towered above me. My heart was racing and my breathing became ragged. A wall of twilight? Here? But it was impossible! My mind stopped working as I stared at the golden barrier before me. I don't know how long I just stood there before one thought made it through. It was happening again.

I snapped back to life when I heard others nearby. Drivers were getting out of their cars to inspect the wall, pushing against it and uttering complaints and observations. I realized that I had never actually touched the wall before. I reach up and put my hand to it, not knowing what to expect. I was perfectly smooth and firm, the glow of the arcane lines casting everything in an orange hue like a streetlight. I gasped and backed up as I remembered what could be on the other side.

"Get back from the wall!" I yelled, heading for a lady near me. She backed up a few steps, giving me a look of confusion, but she didn't question me. I didn't stay around to find out if she would, and moved on to a man who was pounding on the wall. "Get back. It's not safe!" I told him.

"Why? Do you know what this thing is?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"You wouldn't believe me," I said, holding back a sigh. This wouldn't be easy. But before I could say more, a black arm shot out of the wall, grabbing a woman and dragging her back through the magic. "Okay, maybe you would," I added.

A few men and the woman's children ran up to wall, banging and yelling at it. Everyone else backed away; fear pulling screams and wide-eyed looks from faces. I looked back at the wall, gently laying my hand on it. I needed to get in. It was the only way to stop it, or at least I hoped. This wasn't a game anymore and this wasn't Hyrule. The same rules that had applied there wouldn't apply here. Or would they? I closed my eyes and sighed. If only Midna were here now. My eyes snapped open again when the thought occurred to me that she might have come too. I then shook my head, feeling that I had worse things to worry about.

I turned to my right, heading for the group gathered at the wall. "Back up everyone! That thing could come back."

"We can't just leave her!" protested one man.

"We can't get through the wall unless one of those things takes us," I explained, getting ready for an argument.

"Do you know what it was?" asked a woman who was trying to console the crying children.

"A shadow monster." The looks I got from that answer were less than encouraging. "I know it's hard to believe, but monsters live inside walls like this. It's all twilight inside."

"How do you know?" scoffed a scowling middle-aged man.

In hindsight, I'm glad I didn't have to answer his question, because it would have destroyed any credibility to my story. The way things turned out actually worked out for the better. All I can remember were large fingers wrapping around my torso, pinning my arms to my side and knocking the wind out of me, a sudden jerk backwards, and leaving the world of light behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar, but Different

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Chapter 2: Different, but Familiar**

I grunted as the shadow beast held me to its masked face. I coughed from the nasty smell of its breath as it washed over me. It seemed to be regarding me with a certain curiosity. With a growl, I kicked at the tentacles hanging from its head. I felt bone connect with my shoe, and I dropped to the ground as the beast howled in pain. I backed up a couple steps, but I hit the wall, unable to go further. My eyes fixed on the monster, which had turned back to me.

"_Just like before,_" I thought to myself, taking a few breaths to calm my racing heart. "_You've fought them before. As a wolf with Midna, or a sword._" My doubts and fears were shoved aside as adrenaline took over, my legs sending me straight up to avoid the black hand coming at me. I didn't go that high, but enough for the hand to crash under me. I thrust my feet down heels first, and I could hear bones cracking as I landed on the outstretched hand. The beast howled louder this time as it yanked its hand back, sending me back onto my rear. I pushed myself back up and rushed at the monster, which was holding its injured hand. Using one hand to jump over his, I swung my legs into the side of its head. It toppled to the side, sprawling out on the pavement. Instinct and skill were driving me, returning to my muscles as I leapt forward in the finishing move I had learned so long ago. My fist slammed into its throat, silencing the eerie cry before it could fully escape.

Panting, I stood and backed up; watching to make sure the thing was dead. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. When the thing finally dissolved, opening a portal in the sky, I found myself laughing with relief and victory. "I did it!" I shouted out to no one. I whooped and danced about for a minute or two before finally composing myself, still smiling as I leaned over to catch my breath. It was then I noticed that my heart was still hammering away, and before I could think on it, the pain hit.

I gasped as pain shot through my chest. My eyes widened and my breathing came ragged. My body felt light, like it didn't have as much weight. "_Oh no,_" I realized, "_I'm becoming a spirit._" I winced as another stab of pain shot through me, bringing me down on my hands and knees. "Fight it," I hissed through my teeth, trying to summon the willpower to stay solid. "Fiiight iiiiit," I growled. My eyes were shut tight as sweat broke out on my skin. The thought that I wasn't Link, wasn't the chosen hero, kept pushing at my mind, but I couldn't let it. I yelled as the pain became overwhelming, a coarse cry that echoed in the air as I blacked out.

-----

The first thing that I was aware of was that I was on my side. Everything was fuzzy and orange when I opened my eyes, so I shut them against as I got up on my hands and knees. As I took a few breaths to clear my head of sleep, I noticed that I felt different, yet familiar. I didn't want to open my eyes again, but I had to. My head tilted down as my eyes slowly opened and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw that I had paws. I wasn't on hands and knees, but four feet. I was a wolf again. It was hard getting a good look at myself, but I seemed to have different coloring that I had when I had been in Hyrule.

But why? Why did I change? This was my world and I wasn't anything special here. I should be a spirit stuck in time. A sigh escaped my muzzle. "_I should be glad to have a physical form_," I told myself. After a few more breaths, I started down the street, figuring the only way on was forward. I was pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't have to get used to being a wolf again; it all came back to me quite easily in spite of my attempts to forget the experience.

As I padded up the street, I got a good look around me. I seemed to be at the edge of the twilight, seeing another wall not far to my left. Cars were stopped, some waiting at lights that no longer worked, some crashed against each other, still making noises and emitting smoke. Ghostly balls of light were almost everywhere, but I didn't want to know who they were. Whatever had done this had a tremendous amount of power. Zant and Ganon came to mind, but both were dead, by my own hand no less.

As I continued on, I felt myself more and more unsettled. I didn't like the desolation of the Sonoran desert in the first place, and the twilight made it worse. By the time I had realized that I was part of Hyrule those months ago, all the twilight was gone. There was something about it that just rubbed me the wrong way. Adding to my anxiety was the occasional monster, either flying or land bound. I knew that they were twisted forms of Hylian life, so they must have been brought here as well. I avoided them when possible, especially the big ones. Part of me knew that I could fight them, but if they started getting the word around that a wolf was on the loose, then they would actively hunt me out, and I didn't know how many of them there were. Probably too many for me to handle alone.

As I got closer to home, passing a golf resort on one side, I started wondering about what to do. There were no Light Spirits here to restore and guard the land, and that left me thinking that I would have to find whoever created this magic. I stopped cold when the chain of thought brought me to my family. Was my house part of this dreaded zone? Was my dad's office? My pace quickened as I continued, now worried sick. I was learning a new meaning of fear, for my family had never been in this sort of danger before.

The noise I made by running caught the attention of some of the denizens of the twilight, but I was too fast for them. I panted hard as I ran along the sidewalks, the effort of exertion keeping the concern from completely consuming my mind. The old feeling of being free and strong returned, a rush of empowerment flowing through my lupine muscles. Even though it was under worse circumstances than I cared for, it felt good to be a wolf again.

Soon I was passing among the stores and restaurants around the mall that was near my house. There more cars smashed against would-be obstacles and each other, but I didn't stop to see if anyone was hurt. They might not be if they were just spirits anyway. There were more monsters around as well, and avoiding them became harder. I stayed out sight of the bigger monsters and tore through any of the smaller ones. Birds called and archers let arrows fly at me, but I didn't care. I soon entered the tract that was our neighborhood. There was less there, which made sense considering it was nearing the middle of the day. I ran up the sidewalk, ignoring the pain growing in my muscles and how dry my mouth was getting. I just had to know.

Getting home relieved some of my stress, but that quickly returned as I realized that I had no way of getting in. My keys had been in my pocket and a garage door opener had been in my backpack, but now I couldn't get to either as a wolf. "_Where does that stuff go anyway?"_ I mentally asked to no one as I padded around in front of the house. I walked around to the back side, where I circled the man made ponds to the back metal fence. I couldn't see anything, even when I focused my senses. I tried jumping a couple times, but was nowhere near clearing it. "_I sure could use Midna now,_" I thought as I laid down to rest for a little. I had to admit to myself that my mother and sisters were probably spirits, but at least safe.

I had just closed my eyes to try to nap when a familiar ear-piercing shriek cut through the air. My eyes shot back open and I sprang up on my paws, my head jerking around to find the source. It soon came again, and I realized that it was some distance away. They couldn't have found me, so… someone else must be fighting! I started running heading to where I had heard the cry last, a new burst of adrenaline fueling my lope. As I headed back out to the street, two small dark beasts headed off to my left, towards an intersection. I turned to head that way and my eyes widened a little as I saw a large group of monsters: birds swooping down to peck and claw, archers firing, and bigger beasts swatting at something in their midst.

I didn't hesitate. I rushed in, growling as I bit at the beasts, shattering into twilight bits as I mauled them. The battle instincts returned as I leapt this way and that, dodging a hand as I took down a bird. Whatever I was helping was still fighting, as evidenced by the foes that I saw thrown back by something other than my own power. Soon, only the larger beasts remained, five in all surrounding me. I snarled defiantly, but I knew I couldn't beat them all. But then orange bands shot out from behind me, ensnaring each of the servants of twilight. I didn't question it, but leapt at the nearest, digging my claws and teeth in before pushing off its body to pounce at the next one. The other four followed suit and I panted hard as they all dissolved, opening a portal above.

A sigh behind me made me perk up and I whipped around to face it. My body froze as I stared at the figure before me. It couldn't be… but with everything else happening, why not? She flipped her orange-red ponytail over her shoulder and smiled, her matching eyes looking at me with a mix of emotions like my own. "It's not polite to stare, Tyler," Midna said in that tone of voice I knew so well.


	4. Chapter 3: Together Again

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3: Together Again**

Midna's cry of surprise cut through the twilight bits in the air, shortly followed by shrieks of laughter. I had leapt at her, my wolf form over imp body as I repeatedly licked her face. "Stop it! St-ha-stop it your dumb dog!" she managed around her laughs. I did stop licking her, instead nuzzling against her face.

"_You're real. You're really real. You're here,_" I kept repeating. All the confusion and pain I had felt over the past months seemed to melt away, and all I felt was happiness at seeing her again.

"Of course I'm real," she replied, but without any sarcasm that I knew her for. By the sound of it, she was just as glad to see me.

"_I thought you were gone for good,_" I said as I felt her little arms hug around my furry neck.

She pushed me back so she could look me in the eyes. "I had to destroy the mirror Tyler. I-"

"_I know,_" I interrupted, trying to smile with my lupine muzzle. "_You were trying to protect both worlds._"

"I missed you too," she replied before kissing my nose.

"_Sorry about the licking. I got carried away,_" I said with a chuckled as I backed up to let her get up.

"I've had worse." She rubbed the slobber off her face as she got up and dusted herself off. It was strange seeing her without the headpiece that I had known her to wear, but since Ganon had destroyed the fused shadows, there was no helping it. I also noticed that she had a few cuts and scratches. "I guess we have a lot to talk about," she said, jumping with a little flip to land on my back.

"_I even missed that,_" I noted with a chuckle as I began to trot away from the mess we had left. While there were no bodies, the fight had left spatters of black blood, some of which I then noticed was in my mouth. I spat to get the vile stuff out as I headed along the sidewalk back towards my neighborhood. "_They didn't get you too bad did they?_"

She scoffed. "I was doing just fine, thank you."

I couldn't help but laugh. It had been months, but it was like no time had passed at all. "_I doubt it. Neither of us has fought without the other._"

"Hey! I've been getting better with my magic, I'll have you know!" she retorted, tugging on my ears.

"_Then why are you an imp again?_" I replied, getting serious.

She sighed and I could tell what ever was bothering her was heavy on her mind. Her telepathic connection with me was usually only one way, but I could feel the anger and hatred coming from her. She must have been really pissed. "Zant. Zant did this."

I stopped in my tracks, making Midna wobble on my back. "_What?!? How the heck did that happen? We killed him ourselves!_"

"I don't know. I wish I did," she answered, the confusion evident in her mind.

"_I guess you'd better catch me up on what's happened over the last five months,_" I said, starting to trot on again.

She lay down on my back and I could tell she was feeling as tired as I was. "After I broke the Mirror of Twilight and went home, I started getting my kingdom back together. I thought my people would hate me for leaving them, but when I told them the story of how we fought Zant and Ganon together, they welcomed me back. The spell was broken and we drove out the remaining monsters. Thank goodness the remodeling only took a few spells."

"_Ah yes, the lack of functionality of an evil lair_," I said with a chuckle.

She giggled a little. "Yeah, you said something about that once. Anyway, we started getting things back to normal. You know, growing crops, rebuilding houses, that sort of thing. I always seemed busy with something." I felt a bit of her snobby self coming back, but then her tone dropped again. "And then… two weeks ago… monsters started attacking. We armed ourselves, ready to fight, but we had no chance. Those that didn't die fighting were turned into more monsters. And then, a week ago, they retreated. We pursued them to a canyon and thought them trapped. When we woke up one morning, most of the monsters were gone. They couldn't have gotten past us; we had control of the only exit."

I lay down next to the tree in front yard, feeling in the ache in my whole body as she continued. "I and two of my best spies slipped into canyon, using my magic to remain unseen. Two guards stood at a cave entrance, but we got past them with no trouble." She sighed again. "When I saw Zant at the back of that cave… I couldn't believe it… He… I…"

I could hear her choking up with emotion, though exactly what emotion it was I couldn't say. "_Maybe you could show me instead of tell me?_" I suggested, remembering that I had showed her my life the same way.

I didn't get a response, but an image began to form in my mind. I closed my eyes to see it more clearly. First came Zant, in the same helmet and garb that I had last seen him when Midna had ripped him to pieces. Slowly, the rest of scene came into focus. A roughly hewn room of stone, only about eight feet on all sides, made up the cave. Zant stood near the center, a table behind him on which a scroll was spread out, all sorts of arcane symbols on it. Zant lifted his hand and with a jerk, the view shifted to be closer to the usurper. I realized I must have been seeing things through Midna's eyes.

"Welcome Midna," he said, in that raspy tone I had come to hate. "I didn't expect you, but as always, your presence is a welcome surprise."

"How are you alive?" came Midna's voice from the place that I normally associated with my own. It was strange living something vicariously, but I quickly shifted my attention back to Zant.

"That doesn't matter right now," he replied, his back still to her. "What matters now is that once again, you're going to be helpless in a strange world." A high laugh echoed in the sparse room. "I suppose I never tire of torturing you."

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again," Midna growled, every syllable dripping with venom.

There was a soft clink and Zant's head turned, the mouth piece of his helmet gone to reveal a smile. "Oh I think you would have already if you could. You don't have the fused shadows do you?" He chuckled softly before looking at the back wall again, on which a red design was drawn, much like the circles he used during our fight to move from place to place. "It doesn't matter. I don't want this world anymore. I've found someplace new. A land that won't fight back. A world that doesn't know magic."

He began chanting. The view flicked briefly to the side wall, where her spies must have been hiding. I could feel her struggle against the magic holding her but could only wiggle a little bit. Soon Zant's incantation was done and the drawing opened into a red twilight portal. "Now, time to get rid of you," he said. The view jerked again as Midna was pulled in front of Zant to face him. "Since you liked that curse so much, you'll love it again. Besides, you look cute as a midget." With that, Zant fell out of sight as Midna was hurled backwards into the portal. Then all went dark.

I opened my eyes to take in twilight tinted reality again as Midna spoke again. "I woke up on the road and recognized it was your world. But with all the twilight, I knew he had been sending his monsters here. I wanted to find you, see if we could fight together again. But those monsters found me first."

I sighed. "_Great. Zant's alive and at it again. If this twilight wasn't here, we could fight back, but without light spirits, I don't know how we're going to make things normal again._"

"You don't have light spirits here?" Midna asked, the distress in her voice clear.

"_Yup. No tears of light, no dark bugs to hunt, no spirit springs,_" I confirmed.

She slipped off my back to slump against my side. "What would be an appropriate phrase for this?"

"_In short, we're screwed._"


	5. Chapter 4: The Spirit's Whispers

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: A Spirit's Whispers**

I woke up, realizing that I hadn't been aware of falling asleep. The world didn't look right, but then I realized I was on my side. Feeling something against my belly, I looked back to see Midna sleeping curled up against me. I couldn't help but smile inside. At least we had been left alone by the monsters; I guess they thought they had the run of the city now.

I lay back down and sighed as the gravity of the situation settled on me. How were we going to fight back this time? The only option that came to mind was finding Zant himself and taking him out. In our current conditions, that might be suicide. We had nowhere near the strength we had the last time we faced him. No to mention we had none of the equipment that I had found back in Hyrule. And there was no way of retrieving those items either. Would they even be effective here?

A familiar yawn brought something like a smile to my canine lips and I lifted my head to look at my friend. At least I had her back. But that was another can of worms. I felt strongly for her, but what exactly were those feelings? Fortunately, her voice cut into my train of thought before it could build a full head of steam.

"Wow, guess I was more tired than I thought," she said before getting up to stretch. I followed suit, stretching in a manner that made me think of the family dogs. It did feel as good as I always thought it looked.

"_That makes two of us,_" I replied before shaking myself. I had picked up a few habits as a wolf the last time and they just stuck, coming very naturally.

"It feels different not to have the Fused Shadow on my head," she remarked as she felt her head a little.

"_Again, that makes two of us._" I then paused, noticing that we weren't touching. "_Are you still hearing my thoughts?_" The current conversation left that answer less than obvious.

Midna had her trademark smile on her face and one hand on her hip as she turned around. "I told you I was getting better with my magic. I can be telepathic over short distances now, but only if I have permission."

"_Permission?_" I asked as I tilted my head in puzzlement.

Her look suddenly became a bit bashful. "A person's mind is a very private thing. It's the last refuge we all have when things are bad. To share one's thoughts with another can be a very intimate thing."

As she blushed and looked to the side, I felt the blood rush to my own face as I remembered the time that I showed her our world telepathically. My heart skipped a beat as I realized the implications of what she had shown me a little while ago, and why she had hesitated both times. "_So…um…how intimate? Like…_" I hesitated, trying not to say what I wanted to ask. "_Physically… intimate?_"

"Almost," the twili replied shyly. But then her sense of humor returned. "Your wolf form has always been kind of sexy."

"_Oh you!_" I exclaimed as she laughed. "_How do I look anyway?_" I asked after a moment, with the closest thing a wolf could get to smirking.

Midna put a finger to her chin, tilting her head as she regarded me. "A little more grey, but your underside is still white and you don't have that funny mark on your head."

"_That's because I'm not the chosen one here,_" I replied. "_I'm just a regular nerd here._"

"Then why are you the only one still living?" she countered.

She had me there, so I changed the subject again. "_Look, I know what's going on about as much as you do. What we really need is some kind of plan._"

"Well, we can't go barging in on Zant, if he's even here. You ruled that out already."

"_How did you know that?_"

"Your thoughts woke me up." She smirked again.

I chuckled a little. "_I always thought my thoughts were loud._"

"Don't worry," Midna replied as she hopped up on my back. "They're not that loud."

"_So where do we go from here?_" I asked as I looked back at her.

"I don't know, but we won't get anywhere just standing around. Just follow your nose I guess," she replied with a shrug. I nodded and started walking up the street, but didn't go far before she started speaking again. "Was that your house? It looked familiar."

"_Yes it was. My family is probably trapped in there,_" I replied, feeling very somber again. "_At least they're safe for now._"

"I'm sorry to hear that." I felt her hand pet my head softly and my ears twitched a little.

"_Thanks..._" My thought drifted off as my ears kept shifting, having caught just the barest trace of a sound.

"What is it?"

"_Shh. Do you hear that?_" I strained my ears, trying to pick up that faint something.

"Hear whaaaoh!" I didn't let her finish as I took off running. It was familiar, but only enough to make me curious as to where I heard it before. I left the housing street and headed past the intersection where we had reunited a short time before. Shadow beasts took notice as I ran by, some following for a bit, but I paid them no heed.

"What are you doing you crazy…" Midna trailed off for a moment. "I hear it too. From up ahead." Her grip in my fir tightened and I smiled a bit as I ran on. A monster blocked the way, raising his sword to strike. He was ensnared by Midna's magic and mauled by my claws and teeth before a second passed and given even less thought. I only slowed down as we came to another intersection, this one choked with cars. "Just like old times." She giggled and headed to a roof of a car and gestured for me to come over.

I had been still been getting used to it the last time I jumped around like that. Still, the instincts and power were there. I leaned back on my haunches before leaping towards her. The shadow stayed one step ahead of me as she flitted from car to car, guiding me across the mess. Soon, we were on the other side and I took a minute to catch my breath. "_I forgot how much energy that took,_" I said as I breathed for a minute.

"You're just out of shape," Midna replied as she stretched on my back.

"_I'd like to see you try that,_" I replied before I started moving again. She didn't reply, but I could almost feel her roll her eyes playfully. We had passed a bank on the left and kept on up the sidewalk parallel to the front wall of an apartment complex. The sound was louder now, closer. It was mournful in a way, but my memory recalled it as being more desperate before; like someone calling for help. This message felt different, but from the same source. As the wall gave way to a few man made lakes, I turned to follow a pathway that led towards more lakes that were a part of the complex.

"Is that what I think it is?" my rider asked, letting go with one hand. I looked to see that she was pointing at something hovering over one of the lakes. But my eyes quickly dropped to the three shadow beasts that seemed to be patrolling around it.

"_Whatever it is, Zant doesn't want it messed with._" I smiled to myself as the nearest of the monsters turned towards us. "_Which means we want it. Just like old times indeed._"

Midna's magic and my attack took down the creature in a heartbeat, but I skid to a halt on the gravel between the sidewalk and the lake to avoid falling into the water. "_Oh my canine butt. That stings._"

"What? It's just water." The imp's voice carried confusion.

I turned and got back on the sidewalk as the other beasts began heading towards us. "_Water isn't the only thing in there and I don't want to know what else is,_" I replied as I headed for the one on my right.

"Sad world you live in," she replied as she sent her magic at the beast.

"_Tell me about it,_" I finished as I lunged to dispatch it. I continued to run around the lake, the beast across the way approaching us. There was something different about this one; it had bracelets in the same style as its head piece on its wrist and ankles. When Midna hurled her snare at it, it actually dodged. "_Seems like they're getting smarter,_" I observed as I jumped to one side to avoid its attack. Unlike the simple swats of before, this one actually made fists as it attacked. After sidestepping another punch, Midna got her magic on him and I jumped at him, latching on to bite numerous times before it fell.

"Why didn't it revive the others?" she asked as the portal opened above us.

"_I don't know. But he was tougher than the monsters we've seen before._"

Concern filled her voice, and I could feel her worry mentally. "We never saw anything like that when we fought him. What else has he kept hidden?"

"_Nothing we can't handle,_" I replied. I was trying to be reassuring and I think it worked a bit since I felt her pet me a bit, but to be honest, I was having my own doubts. Things always got worse before getting better.


	6. Chapter 5: Lifting The Curtain

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Please read and review.

**Chapter 5: Lifting the Curtain**

"Hero…"

My ears perked up and I lifted my head to see a swirling ball of light floating above the water of the lake. "_If that's who I think it is, how is it here?_" I asked Midna as I tilted my head in confusion.

"I have not the strength to speak long…" The ethereal voice was barely audible, as if obscured by radio static. "The twilight blocks my power… find the dark insects… you know them well… but beware… the darkness… is stronger here…"

"_Those bugs again?_" I asked, looking back at Midna as the light faded to a slight glimmer. "_I thought they only appeared when they latched onto light._"

"It makes sense actually." She went on to explain. "I looked up a spell that creates twilight and it takes a tremendous amount of energy. Zant would be hard pressed to hold all this twilight on his own. The bugs must anchor the twilight in place. But how are we going to find them? We don't have a marked map like before."

If I had been human, I would have bitten my lip as I thought. I looked around, seeing objects of my world around me, trying to think. My eyes focused on a stop light, having seen something I couldn't identify. As I continued to watch, the light flickered, changing erratically. "_That's it!"_ I exclaimed.

"What's it?" Midna asked, having almost fallen off my back.

"_The electricity! The sparks the bugs put out,"_ I explained as I began running towards the light._ "It disrupts the electrical devices that are everywhere. We follow the disruptions and we'll find the bugs!_"

"Are you sure?" she asked as we came closer to the signal.

"_Trust me. You're in my world now,_" I replied somewhat cockily as I honed my senses. Sparks around what must have been a control unit for the light caught my attention and sure enough an insect was sitting on the side of it. I jumped at it before it could react, crushing it with my jaws against the metal. "_Bleh. That tastes awful,_" I groaned as I tried to spit the goo out of my mouth.

"Uh… Tyler? Look."

I looked up and blinked at the sight of what looked to be a black puff of smoke rising from what was left of the bug. The cloud rose up quickly and zipped away to the east, towards the rest of the city. "_I have a feeling Zant is going to know what we're up to pretty fast._"

"Then what are you waiting for? Move it!" Midna's bossy side came back as she beat on my back a bit. Considering the situation, I didn't mind. In fact, I smiled as I felt a bit of nostalgia.

The hunt took a long time. I headed up and around all the streets I knew in search of electrical anomalies that would identify the twilight arthropods. I had to stop and rest every now and again, glad that wolves were the marathon runners of the animal world.

"You know, Zant probably won't come out here to kill us himself," Midna said during one break. "He likes toying with us, so you don't have to wear yourself out."

"_It's not just that,_" I replied, on my belly at the time. "_I'm worried that the government will do something stupid that will do more harm than good._"

"You mean like use one of those terrible weapons?" The tone of her voice and the slight shiver of her body really caught my attention. Not much scared Midna, and I couldn't blame her for not liking the darker side of our world.

"_I doubt that they'll do anything too damaging, but the longer the wall stays up, the more drastic measures they're going to take._" I hoped that I was being reassuring, but I knew that there was a definite possibility. But modern warfare might keep this battle against Zant short enough to minimize casualties. "_Let's go,_" I said as I stood. "_We don't know how many are left._"

"Not many, I can feel the twilight around here weakening." She sounded calm, but I could feel some of the same confusing emotions in her that I felt when I had gone to Hyrule: out of place, confused, scared. But I could also feel the toughness and resolve that had developed during our previous journey together. She would be okay.

It wasn't until we neared where I was pulled into the twilight that we found what Midna felt to be the last of the insects. I stopped as I neared the gas station that was on the edge of the twilight. Above it was a large bug, much the same as the one that we had fought at Lake Hylia, with a huge body and thick wiggling legs. But it was a bit slimmer, more suited for the air with an extra set of wings. "_Great. If we're not careful, that gas station could go off_."

"You mean like that guy's bomb shed?" Midna's voice caught the attention of the bug, which turned toward us and moved to dive bomb us.

"_Bigger,_" I replied, weaving between cars to avoid the attack.

"Let's make this quick then."

I stopped as an empty car floated up, the airborne insect running into it. I smirked as the beast tried to go around it, only to be blocked at every attempt, heading for it. As the bug headed down I leapt up to grab onto the beast, biting into it again and again. It bothered me a little as chunks of exoskeleton, flesh, and dark blood flew about me, but I couldn't focus on that right then. The beast fell, landing on its back as I pushed off to land on the pavement. Before it could get up, the dark beast was crushed by the car Midna had been magically lifting. "I was getting tired holding that thing up," she said, and we both smiled a bit, even though the largest cloud yet left to join the others.

"Look! The twilight is failing!"

Looking to where she pointed, I noticed the walls of twilight beginning to waver, wobbling about like sheets in the wind. "_Not quite down yet. Let's get back to the spirit._" My sentence was barely out before I felt the magic of teleportation taking us away. "_I forgot how interesting that felt,_" I noted as we appeared back at the lake. The imp on my back giggled at that.

A splash of water caught our attention and a ball of light rose up out of the lake before us. I stepped back a bit as light flowed, forming antlers, head, and the rest of the body of a majestic goat. In hindsight, I realize that 'majestic' and 'goat' usually don't go together, but there was no other way to describe the being before me. "Ordona?" I asked. "How… How is this possible?"

"Worry not Chosen Hero," the spirit of light replied. "The plight of your world has not gone unnoticed. We have felt the twilight moving and we felt your plight."

"But how did you get here?" I asked, still feeling very confused.

"Our worlds are connected more than you know. You see only an image, there is still darkness preventing me from traversing the gap between worlds." Her head lowered a bit and I felt a bit uneasy as she gazed at me. "Our time is short. You must dispel the twilight quickly. Strange things are happening in Hyrule."

"What?" My confusion turned to shock and dismay. Had all our hard work been for nothing?

Ordona tilted her head a bit and though her face didn't change, her expression seemed kinder somehow. "Do not despair. You are the Chosen Hero of your world. You shall prevail," she said as she started to fade.

"Wait! I'm not the hero! I'm nobody!"

"The Triforce chooses who it will." With a shower of light, she was gone.

Her last sentence left me baffled. The Triforce was in Hyrule, tied to Link, Zelda, and Ganon. As I thought, I noticed that the twilight was gone and that the sky was once again blue. I looked down and took a minute to pat myself, glad back in my own body. I sighed as I looked at the backs of my hands, clad in fingerless bike gloves. "The Triforce? Not me. I'm no hero."

"Take off your glove stupid," sniped Midna as she floated next to me. "Geez, you can be so hard on yourself."

I gave her a look before pulling off the glove on my left hand. "No way," I said softly. "It can't be."

Midna smirked widely as she leaned on my shoulder, pointing to the three dull golden triangles on my hand, the lower right one brighter than the rest. "Face it Tyler. You're the Chosen Hero of the Goddesses."


	7. A Note to my Readers

**A note to my readers**

No, I am not dead. No, I have not forgotten you or my story. As a matter of fact, Twilight Crossing has been on my mind a lot, but I never really got the right inspiration or ideas to continue my story. Being at home seems to have been good to me, as I have been able to write again, but also on another project that I originally started long before TC came into existence.

Also, I hope to create a whole series of Crossing stories, based on various games. No, I will not be taking suggestions as to which games because I need a good knowledge of the games that only really comes from playing or intense internet research. I have an idea for the ending of the series, but need to figure out what the heck I'm going to put in the middle. Sorry Zelda fans, but one Zelda game will be all that I'm going to use.

My many thanks go to my loyal followers. I feel a bit guilty for not continuing Twilight Crossing 2 as I had hoped especially after one reader had thanked me for updating consistently. On that note, I apologize to everyone that has been waiting for the next chapter. With any luck, I'll find out what is inspiring me so that I can continue this during the school year. I'm not sure if updates will happen during the summer, but there is that chance.

I will say this; a shameless plug for DeviantArt. I have an account there and started putting TC up there in hopes of finding more readers. That has failed. If you know people on DA who would like my works, please recommend it, otherwise I'm tempted not to update my stuff there.

No, this isn't the chapter update that you were hoping for.

Yes, it's a shameless plug for attention, but reviews bolster my ego and help keep me writing.

Yes, I am continuing to work and hopefully other works will be joining Twilight Crossing.

I won't make any promises, except to try my hardest to get something, anything, done.


	8. Chapter 6: Worlds Collide

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own. Sorry that it took so long, but I found a stride again. Just hope it measures up to the last story. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6: Worlds Collide**

"I can't be the Hero. Link is." I protested. Everything felt wrong. While I had imagined the world revolving around me many times, now that it had happened I found I didn't want it.

"Did Link save a little boy from the moblin chief?" Midna asked. I couldn't tell if she was trying to give me a morale boost or if she wanted to hit me. Probably both. "Did Link gather the Fused Shadows and shards of the Twilight Mirror? Did Link rally the Hylians to fight against Ganon's forces?"

"I got lucky, alright! I don't know why, but pieces fell into place for me!" I replied, suddenly feeling under attack even though she meant well.

"Because you're the chosen one," she insisted.

My logic finally found an argument and latched onto it like a drowning man onto a piece of flotsam. "There are no goddesses in my world. There's no magic or destiny or fate. It's all just what happens to us." That made her think a moment, a moment I took to breathe and calm myself. There were other, more important things to think about.

"They chose you in Hyrule, and it doesn't matter where you go, you're still the Chosen One," the twili said, her smug smile returning.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Let's talk about this later. You need to get into my shadow."

"Awww, but I want to see more of your world," she whined.

"It's not safe," I explained. "They're going to associate you with the twilight. Officials will try to take you away, and if you resist, they might hurt you."

She sighed and crossed her arms; she knew she couldn't argue with me on that one. "Okay, but let me out when you can, alright? Besides, we'd better go see if your family is okay."

I nodded as she slipped into my shadow and I turned to go. "_There's another problem_," I noted as I walked back up the street. "_How are we going to find Zant and beat him this time? There are no Fused Shadows and there aren't any items here to help us fight him._"

"_We'll figure something out. We always do,_" she replied. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

As I walked, I noticed that most people had confused looks on their faces, wondering what had happened and how it had gotten later in the day. They hadn't even noticed that something had happened to them. At the intersection it was even worse, people scratching their heads, wondering how their cars wrecked without them getting hurt, people yelling at each other about who was going to pay for what, and general chaos and confusion. I sighed and shook my head as I navigated my way across the street. People would still be people.

A woman's scream made me stop in my tracks, and I turned to look with everyone else. The chaos started turning into full blown pandemonium as fingers pointed to a few smaller moblins. "_Of course,_" I thought to myself. "_The Twilight only changes their form, it doesn't make them exist._" People began running around to get away from the monsters as more yells and screams filled the air. A police officer raised his gun and shouted as the moblins drew their weapons. I started running as I heard gunshots, wanting to get back to my family and maybe find a weapon. In any case, I reasoned the weapons of our world should be far more than the monsters of Zant could handle.

The confusion, worry, and panic quickly spread from the location of the gunshots, a wave of noise that I just kept ahead of as I headed up the street. The wave crashed over me when I had to stop for a breath, my sides heaving as people ran past. My backpack was also slowing me down with its weight, especially since the laptop inside wasn't what you would call 'ultraportable'.

"_The people of your world don't seem to have much courage,_" Midna noted.

I snorted and felt old dark feelings well inside me. "_That's because most people are cowards, wanting to preserve their own life over others. People are so selfish._" I snorted again. "_And the worst part is that I'm no better._"

There was a pause before Midna replied. "_Do you think so little of me that I would choose someone like that? We've been over this before. You have problems, but you don't let them stop you. That's what makes you a hero._"

"_One of those problems is low self-esteem. We'll have to talk about this later._" I had gotten my breath back and started running again, heading down the street that led to my housing tract. Sirens cut through the air behind me as back up was heading for the fight, or so I assumed. "How the heck does Link just keep running?" I asked to no one as I paused to rest again.

It felt like Midna was about to say something sarcastic but instead there was silence for a moment. "_Sounds like there's a fight up the street,_" she reported.

"Uh oh," I said aloud, finding extra strength as I started running again. When my house came into sight, the scene before me made my heart skip a beat. My younger sister, Karin, and my mother were being dragged into a van by moblins, the both of them fighting for their lives. A smirk came to my face for a split second, but vanished when each was clobbered upside the head. As their limp bodies were dragged into the van, I sped up, but was too late. They didn't bother with closing the door as the van whipped wildly around, tires screeching on the asphalt as it turned the corner.

I stopped again, muttering to myself around my breathing. "What the heck? They can drive? They're smarter… than I thought." I turned around and turned my thoughts inward. "_Do you still have that that crystal?_" I asked Midna as I started running again.

Her reply was surprisingly hesitant. "_Yes, but you said it's not-_"

"_Forget safety!_" I snapped. "_That's my family! The exit and entrance to these houses are next to each other, so we might have a chance of catching them!_"

I felt the change even as she said, "_You're as reckless as ever._"

"_And you aren't?_" I asked as my human run became the lope of a wolf. "_Stay in my shadow though._"

"_You've gotten bossy,_" she noted.

"_Doesn't feel good to be bossed, does it?_" I replied cheekily as I reached the driveway of the housing tract. I looked around for the van, but saw only people running, all of which veered away when they saw me. I turned my head to the left, towards the other driveway about 20 yards away. I could hear a car coming near, even able to pick up on erratic screeches that indicated bad driving. The van careened around a corner and into sight, leaning slightly. "_They can drive, but they're not good drivers,_" I noted as I headed for the van.

I leapt at a window, but missed as the van went past. I winced as I connected with the vehicle's side, rolling as I hit the ground. I shook my head to clear in, looking in time to see the van turn right. I got up and went back towards the house.

"_Uh, they went the other way,_" Midna said.

"_You know that I won't be able to catch them even as a wolf_," I replied. "_I need a car._"

Midna changed me back as we got back to my house, where my older sister was crying. I said that I would be back before getting the van keys and heading back out as fast as I could, only pausing long enough to empty my backpack of its contents; I would need it to carry any weapons I might find since I didn't have the magical pockets that Link did. As I backed out of the driveway, Midna appeared in the front passenger's seat. "I've wondered what it would be like to ride in one of these."

"Hang on," I said as I shifted gears. "This is going to be a rough ride."

"Lucky they didn't take your other sister," Midna said as I headed out of the neighborhood again.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Luck had nothing to do with it. You saw her. She's has Down syndrome and is overweight. If she doesn't want to go somewhere, she's not going."

We turned the corner out of my house and I put my foot down. "Whoa!" Midna yelped as she was tossed around in her seat. I was counting on the moblin's bad driving to keep them from getting anywhere fast, but even then it would be hard to follow them.

Or so I thought. "There it is!" I called as we approached a light. The van was wrecked, having crashed though a few motorcycles outside of a dealership. I turned into the nearest driveway and hopped out. "Back in my shadow," I practically ordered Midna.

"It will be welcome after that ride," she replied a little groggily before complying.

I headed inside, where two moblins were threatening the frightened salespeople with their weapons. I tried sneaking up behind them, but one of the hostages yelled, "Run for it kid!"

The two turned and I froze, waiting to see what they did next. They laughed a rough, gravelly laugh that belied their lack of refinement. The one on my left came at me, raising his sword arm up to strike. I inhaled.

This is what I like most about being a martial artist: the focus. The breath in let me keep control of a body that wanted to panic. But I was too used to combat now to be afraid, to flinch at an attack, especially with my family at stake. The moblin seemed to slow down slightly as I started to move, ducking down to move to the beast's right, my right hand slapping across its groin. I stepped past, under the arm, sending my fist back to connect with its ribs. I straightening up and turned as my left palm and left foot snapped out, sending the green goblin sprawling.

This was all compressed into a few seconds, which returned to normal for the brief moment that it took for me to look at the other moblin, who had a bow in its hands, arrow on the string and half drawn. I was over to him in a heartbeat, one hand knocking the bow away as the other stabbed at its beady eyes. It howled in pain and dropped the weapon, both hands clutching at its face.

"Behind you!" I turned around at the warning to find the first moblin stabbing his angular blade at me. I jumped aside and reached out to grab its outstretched arm, but by the time I gripped it, gunshots rang out and the weight of the body forced me to let go. Looking to my right, a police office stood, his gun trained on the two Hyrulian beasts, neither of which moved again.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. The hostages and I replied, but the moment was cut short by the sound of burning rubber. I turned around to see the rest of the moblins taking off in my family's van. My heart froze with dread as I ran outside to the wreckage of their first ride, the other people following. My sister and mother weren't there.

"Damn," I swore. "Too careless. They still have mom and Karin."

"_It's alright,_" Midna said consolingly. "_We'll find them. I promise._"

It was odd to hear her use a tone like that; kindness was still new coming from her. I smiled briefly, glad to hear it anyway. "_Thanks Midna. What would I do without you?_" I replied as I bent over to retrieve the sword, bow, and arrows that the moblins had been using.

"That was your family they had?" asked one of the salespeople, one that emanated authority like a manager. I nodded. The man ran off into the back and I took the time to figure out a way to get the weapons to fit in my backpack without destroying it. He returned at the same time as the officer, who I assumed had gone to report the incident. "Here." I blinked as a helmet and keys were pushed into my hands. "They're for that one." He pointed to one of the motorcycles in the lot. "The fastest one we got. You go get your family back."

I blinked a few times before smiling widely. "Thanks. I'll bring it back with a full tank," I said before jogging over to the red and black machine.

"What were those things?" someone asked as I got on the bike.

"Moblins," I called. "Monsters from another world. Smarter than they look. I just hope they don't figure out how to use guns."

"Wait, you know something about all this?" the cop asked, starting to walk over to me. I ignored him as I got the helmet on and started the cycle's engine. "Hold on!" he called over the noise. "I need to ask you some questions!"

"If you want to stop me," I replied as I turned the bike towards the driveway, "you'll have to shoot me." I snapped the visor down and twisted the gas, speeding off down the street.


	9. Chapter 7: Chasing Foes

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). Please read and review.

**Chapter 7: Chasing Foes**

"_Not bad for my first time on one of these,_" I thought as I sped down the road. I was a little wobbly on the motorcycle, but being used to a bicycle helped a little. The van had headed towards the mall, and I figured that if the moblins had any sense, they would head for the freeway nearby, if the backed up traffic didn't prevent them that is.

"_You mean you haven't used one of these things before?!?_" Midna shrieked in surprise.

"_I know the basic principles,_" I replied. I could see the van ahead, tilted at an angle because one side was on the sidewalk, headed for the freeway. Thankfully the traffic was at a standstill due to the panic, but I had to slow down to pick my way through the cars. "_You'll have to take care of slowing the van down._"

"_Why me?_" she asked in confusion.

"_I can't use weapons at high speeds; I'll lose control,_" I explained. "_You'll have to come out and hang on. And talk mentally; I can't hear you over the engine._"

There was a pause before Midna answered. "_The things I do for you._" I felt her weight on my back as her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly.

"_You're getting a taste of what it felt like for me to be in Hyrule. Not completely nice._"

"_You had it rougher than I thought._" She paused and I felt her shift, her chin resting on my right shoulder. "_So how do I stop that thing?_" she asked as we watched the van head down the freeway on ramp.

"_Take out the tires. It will come to a stop,_" I replied as I made it to a bike lane, speeding up with a twist of the gas.

"_Tires? What part is the tires?_"

I sighed and then laughed a moment. There was still so much she didn't know about our world that we took for granted. "_The black parts of the wheels. My parents won't be happy, but… Anyway, hang on. It's time to catch up._"

We reached the on-ramp and I twisted the gas harder, picking up speed fast as we got onto the city freeway. I dodged my way around the slower cars, my eyes locking on the van ahead. Fortunately and unfortunately, it was the middle of the day, so there weren't a lot of other drivers at that time. The moblins were smart enough to use the chance to speed up, and I did as well, glad for the clear view of them.

"_I've always wanted to do a motorcycle chase,_" I thought as I kept after them, the gap between us slowly closing.

"_And it's just as bad as the last time you said that,_" the twili on my back replied sharply. I chuckled because I knew she referred to the snowboarding on Snowpeak.

My breathing quickened as the distance between me and my mark closed. "_Almost there…"_ My eyes widened as a moblin poked out of the side door of the van and threw something. I swerved; losing speed to give whatever it was a wide berth. This turned out to be a wise move as I felt the heat of an explosion, and a familiar one at that. "_They're throwing bombs at us!_" I said with a growl as I tried to regain the speed lost.

"_I dare them to do it again,_" Midna growled as well, in no mood for shenanigans. "_I'll throw it right back in their ugly faces._"

"_Not with my mom and sister in there,_" I replied tersely.

She snorted in disappointment and anger. "_Cowards._"

My anger soon matched hers as the hurled bombs continued to prevent me from catching up to them. I was moving all over the asphalt to avoid being blown to smithereens and Midna had to hurl a few skyward while I had to recover when the bike threatened to topple.

"_Tyler, look ahead!_"

My friend's call made me take my eyes off the van to look ahead, the sight causing me to inhale sharply. A wall of twilight stood in front of us, only a couple miles away. "_They'll get away if they get in there!_" I realized. I twisted the gas again, trying to keep from panicking as the chase became a race. "Come on… Come on!" I growled out loud, dodging another bomb as I desperately tried to gain ground. I continued to feed the engine gasoline even as the van neared the magical barrier.

"_Stop, Tyler or we'll crash!_" Midna shouted, the patterned orange wall looming large before us.

No… I couldn't let them get away with my family. But I wouldn't reach them in time. A second stretched into forever as I wrestled with my indecision. Exhaling, I squeezed the brake, skidding to a stop just a few feet from the wall. The van had already disappeared inside, having plowed through like the wall didn't exist.

"Damn!" I yelled, slamming my fist against the handlebar. "No hero…" I muttered. "Can't even protect my family."

"Oh quit being so emotional," Midna said, letting go of my back to hover in front of me. "Think about how you're going to get your family back instead of grieving."

I chuckled softly. She was as practical and pragmatic as ever. Being a queen apparently hadn't changed her much.

"Those things put out a nasty smell right?" the black and blue imp posited. "We go in and you follow them with your wolf nose. That thing has to stop sometime."

My mouth twisted as I tilted my head a little. I then opened my visor to speak normally. "Now there's an idea. You're fitting in here pretty well."

Her trademark giggle brought a smile to my face. "Thanks. I've learned to just go with things."

"I thought being a queen would change you. Apparently I was wrong."

She shrugged and then silently glided over to the wall of twilight. But instead of going through, she bumped against it. Our faces twisted in surprise as Midna tried a few more times to past the obstacle, but to no avail. "Damn that Zant. He's gotten smarter," she cursed.

"He must have figured out a way to block you this time," I said, voicing my thinking.

"He must have. Now what?" She crossed her arms, floating down to sit on the bike.

We started thinking, but not a minute had gone by before a sound cut though the air. Both of our heads snapped up and we looked around. I knew that sound. That wheeze. That laugh. Whatever sound it was that came from the throat of a certain madman. The wall rippled and the two of us looked up to see Zant emerge.

"Still up to your old tricks Midna?" he scoffed. "I see you found a new hero to assist. You've even managed to push back my twilight again. But no matter. Come, and I shall destroy you once and for all!" He floated through the air back the way we had come at a quick pace.

"Come back here!" Midna shouted. "I'll tear you apart!"

"_She has changed. She's gotten vicious,_" I noted to myself, though my feelings were no different. "Let's go end this," I said before snapping shut the helmet visor, turning around on the road. Midna got back into my shadow as I rode on the shoulder, ignoring the blaring horns and curses of other drivers as we retraced our route. Zant stayed about a hundred yards ahead of us, not looking back, apparently confident that we were following. Then he turned, moving towards the mall back where the chase had began. I followed as best I could, my mood growing more irritated as the cars going the other way made me nervous. I could still hear gunfire and sirens, so I knew that the police had their hands full, but other than that, there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Glancing to my left, I saw Zant stop; just hovering over the mall's parking lot, where Midna and I soon joined him.

"I've had enough of you," Midna growled as she flew up to Zant's level. "First the Twilight Realm, then Hyrule, and now this world! But I'll stop you again. I'll always stop you."

I found myself wishing I could be up there with them, but all I could do was crane my head back to watch and strain my ears a little to hear them.

"Please," the usurper scoffed. "Once again you try to threaten me with your pathetic powers. While you may have improved since my defeat, so have I, as your current state will testify to."

"I still have enough power to destroy you," the queen replied. "Though I would like to know how you survived."

I heard a clink, which I assumed to be Zant's helmet opening so he could smile at her. "Since you have survived this long, I suppose I could indulge you. My god and I were still connected, even after I had passed on. But he had abandoned me to my fate. Me! His most loyal follower! When I felt him weakened by your hero's blows, I brought him into death with me. But even then, our connection was not severed. My god learned of my treachery and punished me severely." I might have imagined it, but the would-be king of shadows seemed to shiver at the memory. "But… the bonds of death were not as tight on me as they were on him. He found the power to thrust me back into the world of the living. I was broken and weak, but alive. While you rebuilt your kingdom, I rebuilt my body, along with a new army." His smirk returned, and I got a bad feeling from it. "I learned of ancient and powerful magic, which has made me much stronger. Perhaps someday I'll do what is necessary for my god to return to the living, but for now, I shall take this world as my own."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I shouted up.

Both twili turned to look at me as if they had forgotten that I was there. Zant gave me a look of disdain. "You do seem to have a habit of picking defiant heroes," he said. "He even looks like the last one. But enough talk. It's time you both died."

"Then I'll take you with me!" Midna replied as her hair reached out to strike at him.

Then a hand, blacker than the darkest night, and very much like Midna's hair, appeared from behind Zant to grab her reaching magic. Her eyes and mine widened before the masked man pulled her in close by her hair, causing her to cry out in pain. I saw and heard him whispering something to her, but I couldn't make it out. I had to think for a minute before remembering the bow and arrows in my pack. I reached back and pulled the bow and an arrow out, fitting the shaft to the string. Having little upper body strength, pulling it taut was a challenge and made keeping my aim steady difficult. When I let go, I yelped in pain as the string grazed my arm. Worse yet, when I looked up the arrow had stopped dead in midair, just hovering a few feet from Zant.

"Inexperienced, but bold," he said in his ever wheezy tone. "Your companion is finally getting my attention, Midna. Let's see how he likes having it." Seeing the arrow turn around, I dove behind a car just in time for the arrow to smash against the ground I had been standing on.

I looked up in time to see him throw Midna at me, but she recovered and stopped herself as she got upright. "I won't rest until I end you and rid the world, all worlds, of you forever!" she called up to him.

While I couldn't see his face, it certainly seemed that Zant was no longer amused. "I made the mistake of toying with you last time. This time I shall take no chances. This time I shall use my full power to send you to the great beyond!" He floated back and up, lifting his arms as the lines on his twilight garb changed from blue to red. A red ball began to form, one that he had used in the Twilight Palace. He was summoning something. His voiced called out as the sphere grew in size. "In my research, I found out about fierce beasts that challenged the chosen hero of old." I inhaled and took a step back as the spell split into two equally sized balls. "If one is a challenge, then two should finish you both! Farewell, Queen of Twilight!"

Zant vanished as the two balls floated down to the road that circled the mall, one on each side of us. "Oh boy," I said as they took shape, quickly becoming two large four-legged forms. But they were different from each other. One was closer to the ground and wide. The other had long legs and looked bovine. "Oh no…" I said as I recognized them as the summoning finished. "Oh no, I know these two."

"You do?" Midna asked with a questioning look.

The two of them released a cry together, and there was no mistake about it. "The Hero of Time fought them and I have played both of those battles. The mechanical bull is Ghot and the giant lizard is King Dodongo."

Ghot started running and King Dodongo curled up and started rolling, both of them directed at us.

"Uh oh!" I jumped back on the motorcycle and kicked the engine back on, getting out of the way just before the two collided.

"How do we fight them?" Midna said, catching up to me once I came to stop to watch the two beasts struggle to disengage.

"I don't know. We don't have bombs or the right mask that the Hero of time had," I replied. "We can probably just bash Ghot until he breaks down, but I don't know how we'll do that. And we don't have bombs for Dodongo to swallow. Oh here they come." The two had gotten their act together and were heading for us! Midna dove into my shadow as I gassed the engine. I could hear metal bending and glass breaking as they tore up whatever cars had been left in the parking lot as they chased me.

"_What about hitting the Dodongo's tail? It worked on the smaller ones,_" Midna suggested.

"_I don't know if that would work. But we have to stop him fir-Whoa!_" I ducked, even though it was too late, as a car went flying overhead to crash in front of us. I turned right hard, heading up a row.

"_Leave that to me,_" she replied. "_You keep them distracted._"

"_Great. I get to play bait,_" I thought sarcastically.

I heard her giggle in my mind and then caught a glimpse of her floating away to my left before I snapped my eyes forward again. I had to turn again as the lot ended at the perimeter road, which I started following counterclockwise. I could feel the vibrations caused by the movement of the two monsters. When I heard a crash behind me, I turned my head long enough to see King Dodongo being pushed off course by a car, which I assumed Midna hurled at him. Ghot was hit next, but it just stopped, stunned for a moment as sparks flew from its metal body.

The look on its face triggered something in my memory. I drove for Midna and she met me halfway. "What is it?" she asked. "I thought that was working."

"It is, but I thought of a less destructive method," I replied with a smile. "That bull is like a big goat, right?"

A look of understanding came to the imp's face, followed by a grin. "Right."

I got off the bike and felt the change as I assumed wolf form again. Ghot had recovered from the blow and turned to charge at us. It was as sparks appeared on his horns that I remembered a vital detail, and I jumped to avoid the bolt of electricity sent our way.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Midna asked sharply, her hands gripping my fur tightly as I dodged again.

"_I forgot,_" I admitted sheepishly.

"Just keep still a moment," she said. The fact that Ghot was about to trample us didn't make her command any easier to follow, but I braced myself for impact. Midna grunted as her hair shot up to grab at the charging bull, and my paws slid across the hot asphalt as he was brought to a halt. With a yell, Midna pitched him sideways, putting the bull on his side with a loud clang, its legs waving uselessly in the air.

"_Back to wolf form,_" I said. "_My teeth won't pierce that metal hide._"

"_I have a better idea,_" Midna replied even as I changed back. She popped up beside me and gave me a serious look. "Try to get it to shoot electricity again. I can redirect it back at him."

"You have learned new tricks," I noted as I started running to get in front of Ghot's head. Even though it was dazed, I could see that he saw me. Steam hissed from its nostrils in anger and I saw the electricity build up on its horns again. My heart hammered as I got a light pole between me and it, hoping that it would act as a lightning rod if things went wrong.

I needn't have worried. The bolts flew through the air at me, only to curve up towards the sky, and then come back down into the android bull. There was much sizzling and popping and the smell of smoke hit my nose hard as Ghot jerked with spasms. When the lightning finally stopped, it gave a pained cry before collapsing.

I didn't even get to breathe a sigh of relief before the shaking ground got my attention. I turned around in time to see the large form of King Dodongo bearing down on me. I dove out of the way as he rolled by, crushing everything in his wake. "One down, one to go," I muttered. I got up and ran for the motorcycle as Midna rejoined me.

"So what's the plan for this guy?" she asked as the oversized lizard made a wide turn to come back our way.

"He breathes fire, maybe you could redirect that?" I suggested as I started the engine.

"They live in hot places; I don't think a little fire is going to bother him," Midna countered.

"Good point," I conceded. "Oh! Can you hold his mouth shut when he builds his fire up?"

"Probably, but what good will that do?"

"Just do it," I snapped as I gunned the motor, heading back for the road as King Dodongo followed. I knew he wouldn't roll forever, but I needed to find out how to break him out of it. I smirked as I got an idea and turned, heading up a row. "That's it…" I said to myself. "That's it, follow Tyler." I glanced back to make sure that he was still following me before turning again, now heading back the way we came. Another glance to reassure myself and then I turned once more. Ghot's corpse loomed in the road ahead as we charged up the row, and I smirked to myself. I hugged the right side to squeeze by the inert machine. Skidding to a stop, I looked back to see the rolling boss crash into Ghot, un-balling as it ended up on its back on top of its fallen ally. It wasn't stuck for long however and quickly rolled over and turned to face me. I got off the bike and drew the angular blade I had stolen as it began to inhale. "_Now Minda!_" I shouted in my mind.

The queen of shadows shot up from mine, sending her hair out to grab the top and bottom of its mouth to force it shut. It struggled for a moment but then its black eyes widened as a dull 'thud' resounded from its abdomen. Midna and I both shook off the shockwave as the beast went limp.

"Is it dead?" she asked as she looked at it.

"Nope," I said as I started running around to get to it. "Only stunned." As I came around to the side, I slashed at Dodongo's belly, cutting deep grooves in its scales, which oozed thick, hot blood. With a roar, the beast woke up and turned his head at me. "Yiii!" I exclaimed before running, heading through a median with trees in it. Hearing it inhale to set fire to the dry desert plants, I turned and shouted back at Midna. "Close its mouth again!"

She was already on it. Her orange hair lashed out to bind the jaws shut once more. A muffled roar escaped before a sick tearing sound filled the air. I moved to the other side of the trees to see that a hole had burst where I had been cutting, which was now spouting blood and fire as the force the creature had built up took the path of least resistance. Midna floated over to me as King Dodongo gave one last cry and then collapsed for the last time. "Ew," she said, the distaste clear in her voice. "Not how I would want to go."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Video games tend to gloss over the more violent parts to make them more kid friendly."

"For the sake of the children of your world, I'm glad that they do," she added.


	10. Chapter 8: New Rules

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). Please read and review.

**Chapter 8: New Rules**

The biggest problem with Murphy's Law is that there are so many ways to trigger it. Just as I was thinking that my day couldn't get any weirder, two Heart Containers came bursting out of the two corpses in front of us.

"W-what?" I stammered in surprise. "How-? This isn't a game; how are these here?"

When Midna didn't reply, I followed her gaze. The bodies of the two bosses had disintegrated into hundreds of twilight bits, and as we stared, they came together.

"It can't be," I said in almost a whisper.

"Impossible," Midna said in much the same tone.

"But it was destroyed. I saw Ganondorf crumble it in his hand after Hyrule Castle exploded."

"I thought it was lost, too."

But neither of us could deny it. Floating before us was a Fused Shadow, the one that Midna had worn on her head during our last journey together. She reached out with her hair and pulled it towards her, my brow furrowed in concern as I saw her shiver. "What is it?"

"It's real…" she replied as she shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know how, but it's real. The power feels the same. And yet… it can't be. What is this thing?"

I shrugged, and then tensed as I heard sirens approaching. "Uh oh." I looked around and saw a few police cars turning onto the mall road. "Think later; we've got to go." I grabbed the two heart-shaped jewels, and as they vanished, I felt strength fill my body to push back the tired feeling in my muscles and the hunger in stomach. I then jogged back to the bike.

"I don't understand," Midna said as she floated to catch up with me. "Aren't they like knights? Can't they help us?"

I pointed to my shadow to indicate she should return there as I strapped my helmet on. "_They are law enforcers, yes,_" I said, a bit surprised at how much she remembered about our world. "_But, since I know about the Twilight and what's causing it, they'll want to waste valuable time asking me questions._" I continued to explain as I turned the engine on and headed away from the cops. "_And since I'm a civilian, they won't let me help either. They'll give me some nonsense about 'letting the professionals handle it'. Besides, we have to hurry. The longer the monsters and Twilight are here, the more firepower they'll bring in and that is unlikely to do anyone any good._"

Midna's voice came inside my head as I made it to the main road and started heading west, towards the twilight. "_You still can't do this all by yourself._"

"_I did last time,_" I replied shortly.

"_You're rasher than I remember,_" she said with a bit of bite in her tone. "_There's a lot more ground to cover and now we may have two forces out to get us._"

"_They kidnapped my family. I'm going to make Zant regret that._"

"_Since he kidnapped them instead of killing them outright, it's likely that he's keeping them alive to use as leverage against you._"

"_Why didn't he mention them when he was talking to us, then? He acted like he didn't know me._"

"_I don't know. But he has something in mind. He may be insane, but he's clever too._"

"_So am I._"

We didn't say anything more as we headed along the road. The abandoned cars and running people quickly thinned out, but traffic going the other way was really backed up. I kept my head down, obeying the speed limit and stopping at lights to avoid sticking out of the crowd, though the sword and bow sticking out of my backpack were a dead giveaway. A few blocks from our goal, I turned left and started heading south.

"_Uh, the wall is that way,_" Midna said.

"_My dad's workplace is this way. I need to make sure that Zant didn't get to him too._"

Again, silence reigned as we headed towards my dad's office. He had a desk job looking at blueprints. Hopefully, I could get him to go home without having to explain much. He was very down-to-earth and intimidated me a little, but there were no other options. I could sense that Midna was thinking something similar, but neither of us revealed our thoughts to the other.

Things were still quiet in the business area of Dad's office building, but perhaps the monsters were elsewhere or the people had already fled after hearing news reports. I parked in a space and headed inside. The security alarm beeped to indicate that the door had been opened, and it was a moment before I heard a call of "Hello?" from the end of the hall.

"It's me, Dad," I answered, steeling myself for the conversation to come.

He stepped out of his office as I walked towards it. Dress slacks and a polo shirt were his clothes of choice for work. His salt and pepper hair along with the tired look to his eyes were indicators of his age, which was pushing fifty. This was more pronounced by the fact that I could tell he had been worrying. "What are you doing here? Is it about this attack I'm hearing on the news?" He tended to be somewhat blunt, a trait that I had inherited.

"Yeah. There's an attack. You need to go home and keep an eye on Emily," I said shortly.

"Wait a minute; you're talking like you're not coming with me. Where did you get that helmet? And what's that sticking out of your backpack?"

I could smell an argument coming from his tone and continued to be short to try to cut it off. "Mom and Karin were kidnapped. I'm going after them."

"The police can do that. I'm not going to let you get in danger too," he replied sternly.

"The police have their hands full. By the time they can do something, it might already be too late."

"And having weapons makes you qualified to stage a rescue?"

"More than most. I can do it."

"This isn't one of your video games, Tyler! You know what could happen if you go after them!" My dad rarely shouted, so I could tell that he was seriously concerned.

"I know there's a chance I'll die, but that's a risk I have to take!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one that can do it." It was taking all my willpower to remain calm.

"I am not going to let you run into danger!"

"Let me? Dad I'm full grown adult capable of making my own decisions and have been for a few years now. You don't let me do anything. It's my own life now and you need to accept that."

I had him there. The two of us were very logical and I knew that he wouldn't be able to argue if I kept at it logically. He seemed to visibly deflate as the fight went out of him. "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of it?"

"No. I have to do this."

He turned away a little. "Go. Go rescue your mother and sister. Heaven help you."

I turned around and took a few steps down the hall before stopping to look over my shoulder. "I'll come back Dad. I promise."

Nothing else was said as I left his office.

----

"_Well done Tyler!_" A sense of pride and gladness was coming from my shadow.

I exhaled and breathed in again, trying to stop my shaking. "_It wasn't easy. I've never stood up to him before._"

"_You were great back there. Do I know how to pick 'em or what_?"

I laughed as I got back on the motorcycle. "_Oh quit praising yourself already._"

Nothing else happened as we approached the wall of twilight, which had more backed up traffic for some distance leading up to it. I turned and followed a few side streets until we were alone on the road. I took off my helmet as Midna came up to look at the wall with me.

"So… Think the Fused Shadow will have enough punch to get us in there?" I asked.

Her red hair held the magical artifact, and she looked at it as though it were a bomb. "I don't know… It just seems so strange to have it again. I'm… kind of scared to use it."

Apparently she was still a bit shaken from the last time she had tapped into the ancient power. I tried to smile in a reassuring way. "You'll always be you when you use that stuff, you know that."

She sighed, closed her eyes, and said "Alright" before putting the piece on her head. A few moments passed before she opened her eyes. "I don't feel too different," she noted.

"You look more like the Minda I know and love," I said with a smirk.

She seemed to blush slightly. "Oh you flirt. You're shameless."

I chuckled as I got off the bike. "This may yet feel like old times."

Her trademark giggle widened the smile on my face. "Yeah. Good old times."

"Hey, any way that we can bring the motorcycle with us? It's not like a horse we can call when we want it."

"Hmm…" Midna thought for a moment before focusing her gaze on the bike next to me. She snapped her fingers and it vanished, along with the helmet. "Not bad if I do say so myself." She had a slightly haughty look to her face, which I rolled my eyes at.

Watching her float through the magical barrier stirred my sense of nostalgia, until a hand shot out, grabbed me, and pulled me into the Twilight. I hadn't physically experienced that last time. Once inside, I didn't have time to look around before I felt myself being forced into wolf form. Midna landed on my back and pat my sides. "Let's get moving wolf. We're wasting time."

I rolled my eyes, but almost smiled as I started down the street. Much like last time, cars were stopped in their tracks in various states since their owners were no longer in control. There was one difference, though. "_Hey Midna, I need a break._"

"What are you talking about? You never had this problem before."

"_That was back when we were still playing by the game's rules. I'm in my own body now. It's necessary for me to eat._" My stomach growled loudly. "_Case in point._"

She giggled a little. "I guess you're right. I had to take care of such things after our last adventure and before as well. It's weird how we didn't need much food or rest while saving Hyrule."

"_I told you it was the game's rules. But those rules are gone now and we'll have to give our bodies what they need to keep moving. The upside of that is that our enemies will be affected similarly. Or should be at least._" I paused before adding, "_How are you holding up, by the way?_

"That nap earlier helped me feel better. But I could use some food. The last time I ate was before I snuck into Zant's camp."

I chuckled as I looked around the street for a restaurant or store we could get some food from. "_You're in for a treat then. Our society doesn't worry about famines or bad harvests often, so we've taken how food tastes to a level unheard of for you._"

"I don't know… The chef back in my palace makes the best food that I've had."

"_Just hold your opinion until you try it, okay?_" I rolled my eyes again. She would never concede a point easily. Making sure that no monsters were in the area, I headed into a hamburger place. "_This isn't the best we have to offer, but it's some of the most popular._" Inside there was plenty of food sitting around, uneaten by its ghostly owners. There was also a burnt smell from food that was getting overcooked. "_Get what looks good for yourself, and as much meat as you can for me. I don't know if my wolf stomach will handle human food too well._"

Once we had some food, we settled down and started eating. It was odd for me to be just eating meat patties with no bun, cheese, condiments, or what have you, but it was alright. Midna sat on the floor next to me, contemplating a French fry before she bit into it. "Greasy, but not bad."

"_They're better with ketchup._"

"Ketchup?"

"_Something we make out of tomatoes._"

"Oh." She ate a few more fries and didn't need any explanation for a bottle of water. The hamburger was another matter. She gave the wrapped sandwich the same scrutiny she had the fry and figured out how to get the wrapper off. I couldn't help but smile as her face lit up when she bit into it. "Wow. This is really good."

"_Told 'ya,_" I replied smugly.

"I didn't think that eating all these things at once would taste good, but I was wrong. What kind of meat is this?"

"_Ground cow._"

"Ground? You mix dirt with it?"

I chuckled at that. "_No. It's just mashed a lot. Doesn't even come from a specific part of the cow._"

To my amusement, she eyed the burger warily before biting into it again. "I can see why this is type of food is popular."

"_Actually, I think it's popular because it's cheap and fast. Convenience is a major drive in this world since almost everyone is too lazy or too busy._" I was still getting the hang of eating as a wolf, but it was easy if I didn't think about it too much. I swallowed a bite and moved my tongue a little. Food had a stronger taste as a wolf.

"I keep forgetting that you don't like people. You seem to like them well enough sometimes," Midna noted between bites.

"_I dislike people on the whole. Individually, however, there are people that I like. My family, a few co-workers…_" I smirked a little. "_You._"

She giggled at that. "So I've noticed. I don't know about the people here, but as for your world, I think I like it."

"_It's nicer when it isn't under siege from a deranged sorcerer._"

We both had a laugh over that. I had forgotten how nice it was to have these little moments with her. Something stirred in my heart, and I pushed it back. We'd have to go our separate ways again when this was done. But maybe I could just enjoy the moments until then.


	11. Chapter 9: Bigger Badder Bugs

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). I know it has been a long time coming, but we're getting back into the action now. My thanks to those still reading. Please review!

**Chapter 9: Bigger Badder Bugs**

"Mmm… I don't think that food is sitting well." Midna was rubbing her belly, apparently in discomfort as I trotted along.

I chuckled a little. "_Probably because you're not used to the food here. Now shush, I'm trying to listen for the spirit._"

"Why do you need to listen? Just go to the nearest body of water. You know this world."

"_You give me far too much credit. I don't venture far from my home. I go to classes, to work, to sell and buy games, and run the occasional errand for my family, all not far from my house._"

"That's all? But there's so much to see and do in this world."

I chuckled again, amused at her fascination with our world. "_True. It's a fact we often take for granted. But such venturing takes time and money that are rarely available, and we also get caught up in the day-to-day routine._"

"I can understand that I guess. But… you seem different here. Before, you were more determined, courageous, and… well, more fun. But here… You seemed resigned. Pragmatic. Afraid."

I exhaled as I turned into an alley to avoid a patrol of monsters. We were avoiding fights to avoid having too many descend on us at once. "_Never was too good at hiding my emotions. You're right. I'm resigned to stay in this world. It's okay, but I always wanted more. And then I got it and had to give it up. I wasn't even sure it was real until all this started happening. Pragmatic? Well, yeah, but I was back in Hyrule too._"

She nodded. "That's true. But what are you afraid of?"

"_Remember what I said about Lanayru's vision?_"

"Oh yes. You've had problems with people."

"_Yeah. But anyway, let's get rid of this twilight so we can find Karin and my mom._"

My head jerked back as Midna pulled on my ears. She was back to the sassy imp that I knew. "Hey, don't talk too badly about the twilight. The only bad thing about it is that Zant made it."

"_And it turns everyone into ghosts,_" I replied with a slight smirk.

"Everything has a slight downside."

I was in the middle of rolling my eyes and shaking my head when I caught something on the edge of my hearing. I stopped walking and tilted my head, my wolf ears turning to pinpoint it. "_Hey! I think I can hear it!_"

Midna was quiet for a moment as she listened too. "It's faint, but I think I can hear it too. What are you waiting for then? Get moving!"

I ignored her kicking my sides as if I were a horse as I turned and ran towards the sound. Her poking and prodding was fast becoming endearing. We passed through an open gate into a golf resort. "_Must be coming from one of the water hazards._"

"What is this place?" Midna asked as she looked around. "It's one of the greener places I've seen in your world, but the grass is cut oddly."

"_It's for a sport._" I paused as I realized something. "_You weren't so curious about Hyrule, why all the questions now?_"

"Hyrule actually isn't too different from the Twilight Realm, at least in terms of appearance and way of life. Your world is far stranger than anything I've seen before."

I chuckled, but that quickly died as I came to a stop. Twilight beasts, at least four, were patrolling around a large water hazard. "_Looks like we're at the right place. Time to get to work._"

I let out a growl as I started running towards the first of the beasts. It had bracelets like the one back at Ordona's lake. It turned my way in time for me to plow into it. I bit into it, but my teeth stuck! Its skin was tougher than previous beasts. I wrenched my jaws free, but before I could bite again, it grabbed me and tossed me away.

"So they want to play rough, do they?"

Before I hit the ground, I felt a jerk as I was spun upright. Midna must have righted me with her magic. She left my back and I looked up to see her floating about six feet up in front of me. She sent me a smile over her shoulder.

"Rest Tyler. I'll take care of them. The Fused Shadow will let me use some of my new magic."

I watched as her arms went straight out from her sides and four arrows formed in midair around her. They reminded me of the spears she used as the multi-armed monster near the end of our time in Hyrule. Looking down, I saw the beasts approaching, the first very close to Midna.

"_Look out!_"

I needn't have worried. The four arrows shot forward, curving through the air to strike each in the chest. They froze from the force of the impact before slumping over and dissolving, a portal above our heads.

I chuckled as she came to rest on my back again. "_You're going to make this far too easy._"

"You're not as strong as you used to be and Zant has learned from last time. I don't want to take chances."

"_Hey, I managed to take out the last beasts._"

She folded her arms. "You've also been running all day and you're getting tired. Different rules here, remember?"

I sighed. While the food and heart containers from before had helped fight my fatigue, I couldn't deny that I could use a rest. But my pride and wanting to rescue my family kept my old adventuring flame alive. "_I can keep going for a while longer. I can last long enough to lift the twilight at least. After that, we'll have to figure out how to find mom and Karin._"

"I cannot hear you, chosen one, but I can feel your strength."

We turned to see familiar sparkles floating above the water of the hazard.

"I have things to tell you… but I lack the strength… find the insects… they hunt you now… and they take new forms…"

"_That can't be good_," I noted as the sparkles faded. "_New bugs, eh? Well, I like a challenge._"

Midna giggled and settled down on my back again. "That sounds like the Tyler I know."

I chuckled. "_Well, I have to keep my morale up, don't I? I got an idea to make the hunt easier this time. Fly up above the streets and look for the electrical disturbances; I think you can recognize them by now._"

"And I can direct you to the bugs. Not a bad idea. It will keep us from running around as much as we did last time. You're pretty smart."

"_You didn't get to see it much last time because it was all basic game logic. Here, we have to be a little more creative. Get on up there; we've got bugs to hunt._"

She left my back again as I ran for the resort's exit. If the bugs were hunting me, then I hoped they would come search me out; it would make killing them easier. I started looking for the electrical disturbances from ground level: my eyes darting about in search of lights flickering and my ears listening for electrical crackling.

"_Got one!_" Midna called telepathically. "_Head to your right and then left after the next crossroads. It's on the ground._"

I turned and kept running. The intersection ahead was unusually clear; the light must have been in the middle of changing when the twilight came. I went through and turned into a parking lot before stopping. The electrical pulse was big, about the size of a car. I focused my senses to see an oversized Hercules beetle staring me down. "_Uhhh… Midna? I might need your help on this one._"

The beast charged at me, and I jumped aside as the huge horn on the front pierced a car behind me. I smirked as I thought it was stuck, but that smile vanished as it jerked its head up, tearing the car in two.

"Wow. The spirit wasn't joking." I looked to see Midna floating beside me. "How do you want to attack this thing?"

We backed up to get some space as the beetle took a moment to turn around. "_We need to get it on its back. There should be a soft spot for me to get at._"

"The goat trick again?"

"_It works, doesn't it?_"

"Point taken." Her hair reached out and grabbed the long horn. She grunted as the breast resisted, but with a shout, she yanked it off balance and it toppled over, ending up on its back. I leaped forward onto the upturned belly and bit at what could be a neck, just below its creepy clicking mouth parts. It shrieked as I bit it, but the noise suddenly stopped and it stopped wiggling. I landed on the ground as it dissolved into a black cloud and flew off.

"_Well that wasn't so bad._" I turned back to Midna, but stopped when I saw her fussing over the hand made of her hair. I came over and flinched when I saw blood slowly oozing from a long cut in the palm, which was closing even as I watched. "_Ouch. I didn't know that your hair could get hurt._"

"It may be mostly magical, but it is still an extension of my body. If it gets hit, I feel it." The cut was closed now and she wiped the blood away. "I'm glad that I studied healing magic too. But it's more difficult than other magic and I can't heal much more than this right now."

"_Do you need to ride my back for a while?_"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine. But I'll have to be more careful in the future."

'_Different rules,_' I thought to myself. Midna was right: we would have to be extra careful. It would be a lot easier to get hurt here and we wouldn't be able to do some of things we had in the past. Hopefully, we wouldn't have to jump off any bridges. "_If you're okay then we'd better get going._"

She nodded and floated up high above me again. "_We're in luck. There's another one not far from here._"

I followed her directions and went down the road, my speed increasing as the next target jumped from atop a tree to land on road ahead of me. It was the same as the bugs in Hyrule, except about three times my size. Apparently Zant hadn't made them any smarter; this one tried to burrow underground, but the asphalt slowed it down. I jumped on its back and started biting, digging in with my claws as it flailed about, but black smoke soon seeped through the holes I was making. It soon stopped moving and dissolved altogether.

"_This shouldn't take as long as last time._" Midna was looking down at me. "_These larger bugs hold more twilight in place, and I don't think he would have gone to more effort to make extra._"

"_Let's hope you're right. The faster we get this done, the better. Where to next?_"

"_Just a moment…_" She went up higher."_I think I can make out three more. One is up high; I think it's flying._"

"_Can you tell which way they are headed?_"

"_No, but I think they're searching for us. Wait… The flying one is coming here. I think it saw me._"

A flash of inspiration went through my head. "_Can you control it like you did the bird back in Hyrule?_"

"_I could if I could see it, but I only see the electricity._"

"_Then get down here. I'll be your eyes._"

After Midna was back on my back, I moved to a part of the road that had a stretch clear of cars for a distance. This left plenty of space for us to work with. I took a breath and focused my eyes; the ghostly forms of people appeared around us. "_I can bite it a few times to weaken it, but depending on how fast it's moving, you'll need to slow it down._"

"No problem."

I smiled at her confidence and we settled down to wait. It was only a couple minutes before a loud buzz began to fill the air. I had to keep myself from taking a step back as a dragonfly the size of a small airplane came swooping down along the street fast. Very fast.

"_Uh oh._"

"Just bite him." Midna's orange magic shot out and ensnared the sparking dragonfly, but it took a moment to slow down to a stop.

I rushed forward and jumped, grabbing on to its scaly body with my teeth. The round shape of its body kept me from getting a solid grip with my paws, so I kept my jaws clamped tight as it started to flail around. I was starting to get dizzy from all the movement when it was suddenly still, its wings still buzzing to keep airborne. I let go and stretched my jaw a little to ease the ache from holding on. "_Took you long enough._"

"I would have had it sooner if it wasn't so agile!" Midna huffed.

"_Excuses, excuses._"

"Its legs are too skinny to hold on to you. You'll have to hold on," the twili called as the oversized dragonfly began to rise.

"_Easy for you to say,_" I retorted as it straightened out and turned to head north. "_You don't have to hang on upside down!_"

"You'll be fine. Now quiet down, I have to focus to control this thing."

'_Oh, I'm going to have a headache from this,_' I mentally moaned as the wind from our movement whipped through my fur. I've flown in airplanes before, but flying upside down was just plain worrisome, not to mention disorienting.

Even from my position, I could tell that one of the other bugs rose up to our level. My eyes widened a little as I made out the elephant-sized shape with my sharpened senses. "_Oh boy. Big bee. Biiig bee!_"

I heard Midna scoff from her perch above me. "Oh, don't start getting scared on me now, wolfie. I need an idea of how to fight with a dragonfly."

Trying to think, I looked around. The last dark insect, another large beetle, had seen us and was moving our way. "_Drop me on the beetle, then get the bee to attack the dragonfly. Then I'll be bait to get the bee to attack the beetle._"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Midna called as she moved the dragonfly lower over the beetle.

"_Have I ever known?_" Once I felt I wouldn't hit the pavement, I let go of the dragonfly, twisting in midair to be upright as I sped towards the beetle. "_Geronimooooooooo!_" The beetle didn't seem to notice me until I landed on its back, jarring my bones. Before I could take stock of myself, the beetle was rearing and shaking around, trying to buck me off. I crouched to keep my balance, looking up to see how Midna was doing. The dragonfly was already dissolving into black smoke and Midna was on the bee's back, heading my way.

She called to me in my mind, "_I can't control this one much! He's coming at you with full force!_"

"_Just keep him pointed at me! I'll move in time!_" I called back.

The beetle had stopped briefly, but was now starting to rock around again. I stayed low as I crawled my way towards its head. Having a good, up close view of the bug's armor, I found a spot with less armor and settled over it.

"_Tyler!_"

I looked up to see that the bee was frighteningly close, its stinger pointed right at me. Riding the buck of the beetle, I jumped straight up. There was a crunch from below and a noise of pain from what I assumed to be the beetle. But I couldn't spare any thought for it, for the bee's face was in mine. I growled as I bit into one of its compound eyes. As I held the bite, Midna stared at me from her perch. I grinned, as much as a wolf could grin anyway, around the bite as I said, "_Hi._"

"You are absolutely insane," she replied, hands on her hips and a smile on her lips. "You know that, right?"

"_Wouldn't have it any other way._"


	12. Chapter 10: A New Ally

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update. Juices weren't flowing until I got in better touch with the characters and myself, but hopefully I'll be able to finish this sucker. I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 10: A New Ally**

It took a few more bites to kill the bee, but it didn't provide any challenge after it had lost an eye. Midna lowered us to the ground as the last two glowing bugs broke down into smoke that drifted west. "Well that was an adventure in itself."

I chuckled and shivered a little, still feeling the adrenaline from my earlier drop. "_No kidding. At least we're closer to the spirit's spring than we were last time._"

Midna got on my back and pat my side. "Then we'll find your family."

"_Right._" I had the feeling that I was forgetting something, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was, so I put it out of my mind.

We headed back to the golf course, where the ball of light solidified, and the white form of Faron appeared. Human again, a small smile came to my lips as I looked at the bright monkey. "I'm glad to see you."

"And I you, Chosen One." Now that he was fully formed, I could tell that his voice was different from Ordona's. "I'm sure that the twilight is damaging to your world. But what is more troubling are the events taking place in Hyrule that accompany the problems of your world."

I nodded. "Yeah, Ordona said something about strange events. What's going on in Hyrule?"

"Disappearances. First, all the moblins vanished. But then a number of Hylians also were gone without trace. We fear that others may follow. Hurry Chosen One; Hyrule needs you once more."

I nodded and left as Faron vanished, hiding a little smirk. "_At least they don't talk as much as they did in Hyrule,_" I remarked to Midna, who had returned to my shadow.

"_They did seem a bit long winded at times,_" she replied with a giggle. "_Want your vehicle?_"

I nodded and the motorcycle appeared next to me in an instant. It wasn't until I reached the entrance of the golf course that I realized what had been niggling at the back of my mind. "Oh crap!"

"_What?_" came Midna's concern.

"_I should have looked for my family in the twilight. I can't use my wolf form when people can see me. It's not safe,_" I explained.

"_Oh no. Is there another way we can track them?_"

"_None that I know of._" I sighed as I put the helmet on and started the bike. But where was I going to go? I was trying to keep from despairing when a blur of tan went rolling by on the main road in front of me, two cop cars chasing behind it.

"_Was that what I thought it was?_" Midna was as surprised as I was.

"That was a Goron!" I said out loud. I gassed the bike and took off after them.

The goron was more nimble than the police cars, dodging its way skillfully around traffic. But the gap was still closing, for the cars were just a bit faster. I hunkered down and accelerated, determined not to lose them. The goron ran a red light, leaving screeching tires and honking horns in its wake. The cops got stopped by the mess as I mounted the sidewalk to slip by. The goron turned right at the next intersection, and I cut across a parking lot to close the gap. Hearing sirens, I checked a side mirror to see that the cops had resumed the chase. I clenched my jaw as I tried to go faster still. The goron was now close enough that I could spot the bumps and patterns on its back. I pulled alongside it, but it swerved and I had to slow down to avoid being hit by it. I flipped my visor up and sped up again, shouting as I got close. "I'm a friend! I know you're a goron! Follow me if you don't want to get caught!"

He didn't swerve at me this time, and I think I heard a grunt from him. Taking this as consent, I moved ahead of him, my eyes darting about for a safe place. I turned down one street, and then slowed down to turn into an alley. I heard the low rumble of the goron's rolling as he followed me. I stopped and looked behind me as the patrol cars went by the alley, not stopping to look. I sighed in relief and turned the motorcycle off. "I almost can't believe that worked."

I took the helmet off and turned to look at the goron, who had unrolled after the police went by. He also sighed as he turned to me. "Thank you. That was close."

I smiled; it was good to see someone friendly. "Any time. So, mind telling me how you got here from Hyrule?"

He paused before answering. "I will if you tell me how you know about gorons and Hyrule. You're only the second human I've met here that does."

Now it was my turn to pause. "You've met someone else that knows?" It really shouldn't have surprised me; the Zelda franchise was one of the more well known series in video games. But then again, everything about this goron was unexpected.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." He sat down, crossed his legs, and rested his hands on his knees. "My name is Mag Coron, nephew to Gor Coron, one of our elders. Lately in Hyrule, there have been rumors of disappearances. Five in all, from various parts of Hyrule. I wished to help, but I was stuck in the cold spring of the zora's domain."

"That was you?" I interrupted.

He chuckled. "Quite embarrassing, really. The zoras couldn't lift me out, the walls were unsuited for climbing, and I'm too heavy to swim. I thought of tunneling my way out, but then the zoras would have lost their water. I guess that was what made me an easy target. I was asleep one night and then I felt a jerk and was suddenly in a cave with some black monsters. Before I could fight, I was shoved into a portal of some kind and I appeared in this world with more of those creatures. I tried to fight, but it was like they were ghosts."

"Actually, you were the ghost, but right idea," I corrected.

He looked at me for a moment, seeming to want to remark, but instead he continued with his story. "Anyway, they took me to some kind of place where people store their belongings and locked me up. It turns out that was where the other kidnapped Hylians had gone. They even brought in two humans from your world."

I inhaled sharply at the mention of my family, but didn't say anything.

"I tried to break down the wall, but my punches didn't work until a little while ago. I wanted to help the others, but guards were everywhere, so I just got myself out. I tried asking someone else for help, but everyone just called me a monster. I figured I was in trouble, so I just ran." His head dipped as his narrative ended. "I'm glad the elders weren't here; my behavior wasn't very brave."

"You did what was necessary. And you found the best help you could get; me."

Mag looked at me in surprise. "You? Well, you do seem to know about Hyrule and gorons, but you do not seem to be exceptionally strong. Do you have magic or some kind of authority here?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. But those two people from my world are my family. My mother and sister."

Mag's surprise mixed with understanding as he looked at me, his jaw working around. "You're the one that Karin talked about? It can't be. I was expecting a great warrior from what she told us."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "What did she tell you?"

"A fantastic tale about how her brother and one from Hyrule changed places. Her brother became the chosen one that saved Hyrule. I even gave him a bag of bombs for helping me break out of a rock I was stuck in. Do you mean to tell me that that was you?"

"Hard to believe, I know. I wouldn't believe it myself if it didn't happen to me."

"I'm not sure I believe you, but do I believe you to be of good intent. What is your name?"

"Tyler."

He looked me over, and I could only guess at what he was thinking. Finally, he stood up and stretched. "Well, it sounds like we're going to be working together. The others must be freed and returned to their homes."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. It hasn't been easy fighting alone. But first, we must get you to a safe place. We have to do some planning."

"Do you think we can make it there safely? It's not going to be easy to sneak back."

"I think I can help with that." I directed my thoughts to Midna. "_Back to the portal near my house._"

"_Are you sure? We've never taken someone with us before._"

"_Don't worry. He seems to trust me, so I can explain it to him._"

"_Okay._" There was a pause in her thoughts. "_Would I have to reveal myself?_"

"_Still shy, huh? You can stay in my shadow._"

"_Thank you Tyler._"

"Hey, brother."

I jerked my head up and realized that Mag had been trying to talk to me while I had been thinking with Midna. "Sorry. I was talking to my friend who is an expert in magic."

"Oh? You weren't talking out loud. And where is your friend?" He looked around expectantly.

"Nearby," I answered with a smile. I closed my eyes as Midna's magic took us away. When I opened them again, we were standing in the intersection nearest to my house. "Uh oh, traffic is moving again. Better go." I quickly put my helmet on, started the bike, and drove up the street and into our development. A glance in the mirror confirmed that Mag was following me. I pulled into our driveway and turned off the bike, Mag coming up beside me.

"That was some strange magic. And how did your friend do it without being there?" he asked as he unrolled.

"She's very good at it," I replied with a smile.

"_Flatterer._" Midna giggled in my mind.

"Come around to the backyard. I'm not sure if you'll fit through the front door."

Mag nodded and followed me to the side yard gate. "Many human dwellings aren't made with gorons in mind."

I chuckled as I reached over the top of the gate and undid the latch, glad that the bottom one was rarely locked. "Too true. And as such, I'll warn you now that the rocks in our backyard are for decoration and my dad will be mad if you eat any of them. Oh, you probably shouldn't anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because our dogs… do their business on those rocks."

Mag didn't reply right away as he followed me into the yard. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please stay back here and try to hide if you hear anyone coming." I went to the sliding glass back door and let myself inside.

"Tyler, is that you?" My dad was sitting on the couch, remote in his hand. Emily sat next to him, red-eyed, but seemingly no worse for wear.

"Yeah," I replied.

Dad looked around and his face fell when he failed to see mom or Karin with me. "You couldn't…?"

I hated the way he said it; it sounded like he expected me to fail. "They're okay. They're alive and being kept prisoner with some others."

"Where?"

"A self-storage place, I think. Near a golf course. But beyond that, I don't know."

He let out a breath and motioned with the remote. "I've been watching the news, trying to see if anything came up. Someone on a motorcycle helped a strange monster escape from the police. Was that you?"

Knowing him, the look on his face wasn't supposed to be accusing, but it felt like it anyway. I was tempted to lie, but… "Yeah. That was me. But he's a good guy."

"Where is he?"

I hesitated. "In the backyard."

Dad got on his feet and stood aside to let him look into the backyard. After a minute, he said, "Well, if you say he's a good guy, I'll trust you."

I looked down a moment before looking at my dad again. "He needs a place to stay. All the prisoners do. No one out there will understand. No one important anyway. It would just be until we find a way to send them home."

Dad sighed. "Okay." He paused, and a look of realization passed over his face. "You said that they were being kept in a storage place, right?"

I nodded, knowing that Dad was putting two and two together. "Yeah. Why?"

He walked over to the computer and brought up the internet. "It said on the news where the chase started. If we find a storage place near there…"

"Then we've found mom and Karin!" Finally, some progress! Knowing how close we would be got my blood pumping. It was time to take the fight to Zant.

"Yeah, but how are you going to get them out of there?" Dad asked as he typed in cross streets.

I smirked, feeling more confident than ever. "Zelda isn't the only game that I've played."


	13. Chapter 11: Jailbreak

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 11: Jailbreak**

Mag and I made our way on foot through the dark of night towards the storage center, a printed out map in my hand. We had rested and waited until after the sun had fully set so we would be hidden as much as possible. Once it was dark, Midna warped us to the spirit spring, from which we headed for the storage center. I was very warm, having worn my black hoodie on a warm night. I had changed into as much black clothing as I could to blend into the shadows, but at the expense of my comfort. Lights came from further down the road and we paused to look. A number of police cars had set up near the entrance of the place; the front gate of which had been repaired somehow. There was no shouting or gunshots, so I assumed that the two forces were at a standoff. As quietly as we could, we slipped around to the opposite side, staying up against the wall.

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Mag whispered as we came to a stop. "It might be much easier to fight our way in."

I shook my head. "It would take too long to get through the wall and I don't want to take the chance that Zant will kill one of the prisoners." Paranoid, I glanced left and right before looking at Mag again. "Remember the plan?"

"I boost you over the wall, you find the others. When I hear a honking sound twice, or if they raise an alarm, I break through the front gate and we run."

I nodded. "Yeah. Hopefully we'll get away before Zant himself shows up. You ready?"

Mag grunted and curled up. I climbed up, stood on top of him and took a couple breaths before he snapped upright, propelling me up into the air. It took all my willpower to keep my eyes open and not spew dinner as I spun around. Seeing the ground coming up fast, I tried to tuck my body to roll into the landing, but ended up flat on my back instead.

_Why am I not dead?_ I thought, my head throbbing as I got up.

_I cushioned your fall,_ Midna explained. _But I couldn't fully control you. Something is inhibiting my magic here._

_All the more reason to do this quickly._ I brushed myself off and got into the shadow of a row of storage units just as something turned the corner. It was a lizalfos, casting its gaze about as it searched in the dark. _Uh oh. I wasn't expecting them._

_Will your plan still work?_

_It has no armor, so it should. We'll see._

I got the angled blade sword into my hand, cursing its shape; I couldn't stab with it. I held my breath as the upright lizard got closer, still looking around. I hoped that his eyesight would be bad enough that he wouldn't see me. He turned and leaned down, sniffing the ground where I had landed. Seizing the chance, I stepped up behind him, pressed my left hand against the back of its neck, swung the blade in my right to the front of its neck, and slit its throat. A soft gurgle escaped its throat before it fell forward, dead.

_So this is what it's like to be an assassin,_ I thought as I traded the moblin blade for the sharper and pointier lizalfos blade. After a moment's thought, I also took the targe off its left arm and fitted it to my own. A surprisingly good fit. _Better offense, better defense, ready to roll._

I crept from shadow to shadow, peeking around corners to look down the rows. Two rows from where I entered, another lizalfos was walking my way. I kept my back to the wall until it reached the corner. Before it could see me, I spun and shoved the blade into its unprotected belly. It gasped and fell towards me, so I backed up and pulled the blade out to let it fall.

_Not as cool in reality as it is in the game,_ I thought as I flicked the blood off my sword. _Still, I'm glad I played those stealth games._

_ I would have never thought that such skills could be learned playing a game_, Midna thought to me.

_You'd be surprised._

Another two rows over and I saw our family's van about halfway down. It was a little banged up, but still looked drivable. Across from it were two more lizards, wearing full armor. _That must be the unit everyone is in._ I put the sword away; got out the bow, put one arrow between my teeth and another on the string. I silently pleaded as I took aim at the nearer of the two, _Please let this work._

_Where's that confidence from when you stormed the desert fort?_ Midna sniped.

_The game kept the aim dead on. I can barely shoot this thing here._ This was no exaggeration; my left hand was wobbling, messing up my aim, and my right hand could barely hold the string back.

_Do I have to do everything? Here._

I blinked as the strain was taken off my muscles, as if a second set of hands was helping with the burden. I had my shot and let go of the string. The shaft flew and struck the lizard in the side of its neck, just below its armor plating. I quickly fit the next arrow as the second guard looked in my direction and fired. I was amazed as that one-in-a-million arrow caught the guard right in the eye. Both fell over, dead. I exhaled the breath I had been holding.

_Wow. Thanks for helping._ I started over to the unit and as I got closer, another thought struck me. _Hey, shouldn't their skin been thick enough to keep this from working so well?_

_ Maybe I added a little power to your arrows,_ Midna said with a giggle_._

I smiled a little as I came up to the unit. I checked the van; it was still unlocked and the keys were still in the ignition. Finally, some good fortune. The smile turned into a small grimace as I retrieved the arrows from the fallen guards. Gross, but necessary to maintain my meager supply. My grimace turned into a frown when I saw there was a big padlock on the unit that the guards had been watching. _Dang, now I have to waste time looking for a key. It won't be long before someone notices the bodies._

_Don't worry. I know a shortcut._ I turned to see Midna emerge from my shadow. She floated near the lock and held it in one hand while the other hand hovered over it. _After spending so much time looking for keys on our last adventure, I thought it would be worthwhile to know how to pick locks._

I bit my lip to keep from speaking out loud. _Oh, that's brilliant! I could kiss you!_

She shyly lowered her head a little. _Not in this form you wouldn't._

I smirked a bit. _Oh, I might._

_Pervert,_ she said with no edge to her voice.

After a moment, the lock clicked open and clanked to the ground. She went back into my shadow as I lifted the door, wincing as it rattled loudly. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the deeper darkness but I saw seven figures looking at me.

"Tyler!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and waved my hands to gain silence. "Shhh. Quiet, mom. We have to get out of here before-" An alarm began sounding from somewhere within the grounds. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. In the van. Now!"

My mom, Karin, two hylians, and two zoras got into the van. The goron child hesitated as he looked at the vehicle. "You'll have to roll alongside us," I explained. "Can you do that?"

He looked at me, plainly worried. "But what about Mag? He said he would help us escape."

There was a crash somewhere behind us and a lot of hissing from the guards. I smiled at the child. "That's him now! Let's go!"

I hopped into the driver's seat, started the engine, and put my foot down. The goron child followed behind us as we navigated our way towards the exit. Much slower than I would have liked, but I couldn't go too fast without putting us in danger in the tight space. When the entrance came into sight, I turned on the lights to the gate knocked off its hinges and Mag punching lizards left and right. I honked the horn twice and he nodded; knowing it was me. He curled up into a ball, hopped into the air and slammed back down, scattering the guards from him. _Haven't seen that move in a while,_ I mused as I hit the accelerator again.

We pushed past the mangled remains of the gate and onto the street. The police were running around in confusion, weapons drawn. I turned to squeeze past the blockade and my eyes widened when I saw firearms being aimed at us. "Everybody down!"

Cries of alarm from the seats behind me mixed with the rapport of shots being fired and the sharp sound of their impact on the van. I leaned forward as I gunned it, scraping against a patrol car as I got onto open road. Hearing more crashes behind us, I checked a mirror to see the two gorons rolling after us. I smiled a little to myself and kept my foot down, my only thought being to get home.

"Everybody okay?" I called over my shoulder.

"I think so."

"I'm fine."

"We're okay."

I'm beginning to understand why Hollywood uses certain clichés; they actually happen in real life more often than you would think. Just as I gave a sigh of relief, the van was jostled roughly to the right. "Whoa!" I straightened it out in time to get knocked the other way. "What the…?"

I inhaled sharply when I looked in the review mirror. Zant was flying, with no assistance, behind us, and was readying magic to throw at us. "Oh man. I didn't think he'd come after us himself."

"Who?" someone asked.

"Zant!" I could feel my heart racing as I started zigging and zagging across the road, my knuckles turning white from my tight grip on the wheel.

_Can you keep this thing straight?_ Midna asked from my shadow.

_Not if I don't want him to hit us!_ I replied, too distracted to give her too much attention.

_I'll take care of that. Just try not to throw me off._

That made me pause. _Wait, what are you going to do?_

_Don't worry about me. Just concentrate on getting to your house._

_Wait!_ It was too late; I could already feel her absence from my shadow. I took a breath as I put my mind and eyes back on the road. _Please be careful._


	14. Chapter 12: For Dear Life

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 12: For Dear Life**

The wind was stinging and pulling my ears, ears that were much longer when I was cursed. Or am cursed, as the case may be. My little pointed fingers held onto a small rail on top of the 'van', as Tyler called it, and I cursed my stubby, tiny feet. While it was convenient to be small in this form, which even seemed to have its own charm according to Tyler, I still found myself longing to be back in my own body.

I scowled at Zant as he followed us. His presence would explain the interference with my magic back at the place where the prisoners had been kept. Fortunately, he hadn't reckoned on how much stronger I had become. I could have easily floated over the vehicle and kept up with it, but I couldn't do that and attack Zant at the same time. Hence, I was hanging on for dear life as we sped through the strange city. This was made harder by the vehicle swerving about. Hearing the objections of other cars we passed, as well as seeing a few rude gestures, led me to conclude that Tyler was being quite reckless in our attempt to escape.

The Fused Shadow on my head didn't impede my vision; the magic of it saw to that. But there was something different about it this time. If anything, my vision was enhanced: I could see Zant and my surroundings as clearly as if it had been daytime. Not to mention the power I felt coming from the Shadow. It was more intense, as if more power was inside it than before. Added to the fact that it shouldn't exist and the thing just felt wrong. But I couldn't focus on that now; Zzant was still pursuing us.

Zant was closing the distance, his robe flapping in the breeze. He was close enough to attack with magic, but I couldn't let him have that chance. The victor in a battle of magic was the one that struck first. Fortunately, there were objects nearby that I could use, but it was hard to focus on any one object at this speed. I kept my eyes on Zant as I reached out with my magic, hurling things at him semi-blindly, not getting a feel for what I was throwing before it went at him. They turned out to be smaller things: garbage containers, a blue box with papers inside, some shrubbery, and even a few signposts. He dodged them all, spinning about and laughing in that insane manner. It frustrated me to no end.

Finally, a stroke of luck. My magic touched an unoccupied vehicle. It took no more effort to throw it, and was too large for Zant to avoid. A crunch of metal made me smile, but that smile faded as Zant burst through, rending the car in two. I needed a new tactic.

Before I could think of one, Zant hurled the two car halves at us. I only had enough time to deflect them outward before they could hit. I then noticed that Zant's robe was wet with something, though what, I couldn't tell. But I couldn't focus on that now. I blinked in surprise as lightning began to crackle in his hands. Manipulating the elements was one matter, but conjuring them at will was another. I hadn't had the time to learn that yet, and the fact that he knew such advanced magic worried me. He put both hands forward, sending a bolt towards us. I directed it away, forcing it to strike elsewhere. Zant started yelling as he kept throwing lightning bolts and it took all I had to direct them away. One even grazed the van, leaving a black mark. The other bolts impacted whatever happened to be in the way, leaving a path of destruction in our wake. Hopefully we could still get away quietly after all this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the goron Mag moving towards the back of the van, though still rolling forwards to keep up. I had forgotten he was there. He was slowing down to get behind us. I fixed my gaze on Zant again, trying to send his bolts back at him. The lightning was too fast to be accurate with, but it did keep Zant focused on me. Mag slowed until he was rolling between Zant and I. I smiled as the goron jumped up, his heavy body impacting with Zant in midair. They fell behind, but Mag was quickly on the ground, trying to catch up again.

_Hang on!_ Tyler's warning thought was all the warning I had before the vehicle made a hard turn. I gasped as I was rocked one way, then the other, before settling back to the roof. I needed to end this before I got thrown off.

Zant turned the corner not long after, Mag still pursuing. It was then I noticed large metal discs in the ground. Looking up again, I waited until Mag was passing over one to tilt it up at an angle. Mag was launched into the air, crashing into Zant's back and driving him into the road. Mag sped up to catch up with us, leaving Zant fairly crushed. I smirked to myself; there was little possibility of him surviving that, let alone continuing the chase.

My smile vanished when I heard Zant's scream of frustration, even over the increasing distance and whistle of the wind in my ears. He was coming after us again, and now he was mad. I saw magic forming in his hands, not unlike what I had used on so many foes with Tyler. Before I could think of a plan, he hurled it at the van. All I could think of was that I needed to deflect it somehow. My hair did it for me; lashing out to swat the magic away. That was worrying, but I couldn't think of it now; Zant was preparing more magic to throw. My hair acted on its own, continuing to knock the spells away from us. My hair had never acted without me channeling magic through it before. Was this because of the fused Shadow? Was it taking control of my actions?

A pause in the attack brought me back from my thoughts. I looked at Zant, who was just following us. What was that madman going to do next?

_Have you thought about my offer?_

I stiffened. I had just heard Zant's voice in my mind. I never thought him capable of such communication. I closed my eyes and shook my head. _Stay out of my head!_

_ Oh yes, the mind is the last refuge, isn't it? As you have seen, I've become more powerful. You've never shared this kind of connection outside of your training, have you?_

He was wrong, of course, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I sneered at him, even though he probably couldn't see it. _Shut up. I'm going to kill you again, and this time I'll make sure you stay dead._

_Still so feisty. Fight all you want, your majesty. In the end, I will win._

I stared at him, seething, feeling my anger rise. He was the bane of my existence. Nothing would make me happier than to be rid of him forever. My hair lashed out again, three tendrils reaching back to stab at him. One pierced his right arm, one pierced his left leg, and the last just missed his neck, cutting his shoulder. My eyes widened at the sight, Zant howling in pain as my hair returned to my head. He threw a lightning bolt wildly, and this time I was able to send it back at him. Then his robes ignited, fire engulfing his injured body. He vanished, finally having taken more than he could bear.

I breathed a few times as I tried to calm my mind, reflecting on my new abilities. I had only been that violent on one other occasion: when Tyler and I had routed Zant from my palace in the Twilight Realm. My hair, my magic, was more powerful now, reacting faster by responding to my emotions rather than my directive thoughts. Last time I was worried that I might lose myself in the power of the Fused Shadows. Now I was worried that they might take me over.

_Midna? Midna? What's going on?_ It was Tyler.

_Zant is gone_, I replied._ I've beaten him back for now._

There was a pause before he replied. _Are you all right?_

_I'm fine._ I closed my eyes and slid through the shadows to return to Tyler's. Most shadows feel the same: cold, empty, just another place to hide. His felt different somehow; it was almost warm, even comforting, a place of safety. I relaxed a little in my dark haven, resting after the tension of the battle. _Are we close to your home yet?_

_We're still a little way out. I took a long way home to give you more time to get rid of Zant. _There was another pause as he made a turn. _I saw Mag drop back in my mirrors for a little while. Did he try to help?_

I couldn't help but giggle a little. _He did. Used his big body to deliver a couple punishing blows._

Tyler chuckled mentally as well. _Must have hurt Zant pretty badly._

I sighed. _We'll have to talk about that later. For now, take care of the others._

I let myself rest, watching and listening to the conversation that Tyler had with those he had rescued. "Zant's gone now. He's not following us."

"How do you know?" asked a middle-aged woman. I think it was Tyler's mother.

"My friend took care of him."

"You mean Midna?" asked a teenage girl. She must have been Karin, Tyler's little sister.

Tyler nodded, and then promptly changed the subject. He always respected my desire for privacy, and I liked him for that. "Mom, I know this is asking a bit much, but can they stay with us until we find a way to send them home?"

He must have meant the other prisoners, four of which I got a good look at for the first time. There were two gorons outside, one child and one adult, two Hylians, one young man and a young woman, and two zora, one adult male and one adult female. Tyler and I had no idea how to send them back home, so who knew how long they would be 'houseguests'.

Her answer was surprisingly quick. "Yes, they can. We talked a lot while we were captured. I still find it hard to believe that a video game world is real."

"It's a hard idea to grasp, but it sets in after a while." Tyler glanced over at Karin. "I assume that you told them everything?"

That was slightly surprising. Tyler had mentioned that Karin suspected that something had been happening during our last journey, and apparently she had, or Tyler had told her.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they believe me." She looked back at the others.

"If I could get a good look at his face, I might believe you," said the male Hylian. "I was part of the battle at Hyrule Castle and I heard the hero in green speak."

"Oh you know that no one got a good look at his face," retorted the male zora. "I was there too. He was up on the parapet. All we know was that he wore green."

_So they never did see when I was myself, only when I was still Link_, Tyler thought._ It's probably better that way._ Even so, I could feel his disappointment. Unlike me, he wanted recognition for what he had done. I felt sorry for him and wanted to put my hand on his shoulder, but I couldn't do that here and now. "We're almost there," he said aloud. "We have a pool in our backyard, but it has chemicals in it, so I'm not sure if you zora will be okay with it."

The male zora spoke again. "I shall try it first to see if it is suitable. But why put chemicals in a perfectly good pool?"

Tyler smiled softly as his mother answered. "To make it clean for humans to swim in. To keep bacteria from growing in it."

"Bacteria?" The zora tilted his head, clearly puzzled. "This is a strange land."

I couldn't help myself, laughing loud and long between Tyler's mind and my own. _They have no idea._

Tyler smiled as the van slowly came to a stop. _Indeed._


	15. Chapter 13: Catching Up

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 13: Catching Up**

I sighed in relief as we got out of the van. In hindsight, I was surprised that the Hylians had gotten in so readily. They looked a little disoriented as they got out of the car, but they seemed all right. We hadn't talked much while Midna was fending off Zant, mostly so I could stay focused on driving without crashing. Now I was curious about who they were, how they were captured, where in Hyrule they came from. The Hylian man had brown hair, brown eyes, a strong frame, but looked young. The young woman had auburn hair, had a slender frame, and green eyes. They both wore the usual Hylian Middle Ages clothes. The male zora was well muscled, probably a guard, and had light blue eyes. The female was definitely female, had green eyes, and seemed familiar somehow. I think it was her eyes. I looked away to Mag and the younger goron as they came up, unrolling as they stopped in the road at the end of the driveway.

"Come on, everyone follow me to the backyard." I turned to Mom and Karin. "Do you two want to go to sleep? It's been a rough day."

Mom nodded, but Karin shook her head. "I'll sleep later. I'm assuming you're going to talk and I figure you'll need a witness." She smiled. "Besides, once you get past the kidnapping, it's pretty cool."

I laughed at that. My sister had a way with rolling with the punches. "Alright. Everyone in then." I led the way back to the backyard.

Mag came up to me and clapped me on the shoulder, sending me down to my knees, hard. "Brother, I tell you, that was an excellent plan pulled off well! You were right about being sneaky. That robed fellow was a little scary, but I guess your magical friend was helping us. Got in a couple good hits myself!"

I got up and nodded as I opened the gate. "I'm just glad it worked. I've never done anything like that before."

"Maybe, but you know how to take care of yourself. And," he put a hand on the shoulder of the younger goron, "you saved a little goron. I owe you."

I shook my head as I went through the gate first. "You helped me rescue my family. You don't owe me."

"Then I at least owe you for helping me escape when I was being chased. We're battle brothers now." From somewhere on his person, he pulled something out, mostly hidden in his large hand.

"How-? Where did that come from?"

"Goron secret," he said with a wink.

_Where have I heard that before?_ Midna said with a giggle.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, which was easy when Mag opened his hand. It was a mask. A mask of a goron. "My family has passed this down to the fastest and strongest gorons for generations. They say it was crafted from the spirit of a goron leader in a distant land and that the Hero of Time brought it back with him after an adventure there."

"Darmani," I whispered. This was too strange. First the power of the Fierce Deity, now Darmani. I had thought Termina and Hyrule to be isolated from each other, but apparently I was wrong.

"Ah yes, that was his name. Darmani." Mag cocked his head. "How do you know his name?"

"I'll explain later. If you really want me to take it…"

Mag smiled. "Of course brother! You've proved yourself. Don't insult me by refusing."

"I wouldn't dare." I smiled as I took it, but couldn't help but wonder if the mask held the power that Link once used. Realizing we were holding things up, we quickly moved out of the way to let everyone else into the backyard.

Mom went inside and I heard my dad making a fuss over her. I nodded to Karin, and she went in to check in with Dad. I knew he would be staying up to wait their return. He tended to worry like that. I turned on the light for the back porch and set up a few camp chairs we kept out there during the summer. The male zora dipped his toe into the pool, then his foot. He nodded to the female, and they both dived in gracefully. I inhaled through my teeth; our pool wasn't deep, five feet at most in the center, but the two came up looking no worse for wear.

"I don't care if it feels a little odd, it's good to be in the water again," the male said with a sigh of contentment before diving again.

"Couldn't agree more," said the female before joining him. Her voice sounded familiar as well. Had I talked to her in Hyrule?

The two Hylians and I sat down in chairs while the two gorons sat on the ground. The child was eyeing the stones of the backyard, but Mag tapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. I sighed. "Okay, so where do we start? Mag told me his story."

"Let me tell of my escape first." Mag went on to tell about what happened after he broke out: how he met me, how we planned and then executed the escape.

"Thanks Mag." I paused with a realization. "I'm sorry, I just realized that I'm keeping you awake after a hard day. I'm curious about you all and what's been happening in Hyrule, but if you need to sleep, I can wait until tomorrow."

The young woman shook her head and smiled a little before speaking for the first time that I had heard. "It's alright. It's nice to talk to someone friendly again."

I smiled back. "I imagine so. But at least you had each other while you were imprisoned."

She shook her head. "Actually, we were kept in separate cells before we were sent to this world. But yes, it was good to be together at least."

"I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Tyler."

The young man nodded. "Yes, Karin told us about you. Still don't think I believe it."

"Hey, I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to me."

"I'm Eugene. I'm an apprentice to the blacksmith Cole in Castle Town."

The young lady spoke next. "I'm Elise. I work in Castle Town too, for a seamstress."

I looked over to the younger goron. He hesitated a moment, then smiled. "I'm Sandy, granddaughter to Elder Gor Ebizo."

That was new; I had never even heard of a female goron before, let alone seen one. But then again, they had to reproduce somehow. She didn't look any different from the males, but she did have a higher pitched voice. Glancing at the pool, I noticed the two zora were underwater, so I decided to skip them for a minute. "So what happened? Were you all captured like Mag?"

They all nodded. "With the Goron mines restored, blacksmiths are in high demand," Eugene started. "So I was headed across the field to Kakariko to deliver a message from Cole about starting a partnership. I paused to rest in the shade of a tree and then I found myself in the arms of some dark beast. Some man wearing black and blue said he wanted to use me for experiments."

Elise nodded. "It was almost the same for me. My family moved to Kakariko to help with repopulating the town, but I stayed in the market so I could learn my skill. I was going to visit them and sat down in the shadow of a cliff, and then the next thing I remember was being inside a dark dungeon cell. I asked what kind of experiments he was going to do, but he only laughed at me." She shuddered at the memory, and I couldn't blame her.

I looked at Sandy, who hesitated again before speaking quietly. "I don't know how it happened. I was asleep in my cave and when I woke up, I was in jail." She looked down sadly, and Mag put his arm around her.

At that point, Karin came out, unfolded a chair, and sat down. "So, everyone acquainted?"

"Almost." I looked at her. "How are you? You okay? How did they treat you?"

"A little rough, and my head still hurts, but I'm okay. They didn't do anything after they threw us in that storage unit."

"Good." I looked at the others. "How about the rest of you?"

"We didn't get much food, and it wasn't good food, but they didn't beat or torture us, so we're well, considering." Eugene gave a little shrug. "Though I must admit that this strange land takes some getting used to."

"I would agree." I looked over to see the male zora sitting on the steps of the pool. "You swim in a pool with chemicals in it when you have a perfectly good natural lake on the other side of your fence."

I chuckled. "It's man-made, and not very clean. So what's your name and story?"

"My name is Niran, one of Prince, excuse me, King, Ralis' guards. I was swimming downstream towards Castle Town and entered a tunnel. Something grabbed me and stripped me of my helmet and spear. Then I was put in a cell. No water to swim in for a week. That's torture to a zora."

The female zora surfaced, crossing her arms on the edge of the pool and rested her chin on them. "Me too. Except I was swimming upstream."

Hearing her voice turned on the light bulb in my head. "Azura?"

She lifted her head and looked at me suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

I smiled and stood up. "You delivered a letter to me." I walked over to stand in front of her. "You saved my life when I went over a waterfall." I kneeled down, remembering the two occasions we had met. "We're not quite even yet, but maybe I'll get another chance."

Her eyes widened as she gasped. "By the goddesses! I never told anyone about how I saved the man in green from drowning. You're him!"

"Wait." I turned my head to see Eugene standing. "You're saying that Karin's story is true? That he is the one that saved Hyrule?"

"Of course it's true," Karin said with crossed arms and a smug smile. "I wouldn't make up something like that. That's just crazy."

Azura smiled and pointed at me. "It's him! I mean, it's you! It's really you! Ha! I didn't think I'd get to see you again." She got up out of the pool and sat next to me. "We heard you survived when the castle exploded from Princess Zelda herself. She said you were gone away to your homeland and that you wouldn't return." Her face fell a little. "A lot of people were disappointed. The people, Hylians, zora, gorons, even the moblins, all wanted to thank you. There was even a celebration in the market."

"I remember that," Elise said. "The celebration went on all day and well into the night. Princess Zelda told us that the man in green had been knighted, but wished to remain nameless. It was a little sad you weren't there, but everyone toasted to the green knight."

I chuckled softly. "The green knight, huh? I like it. I wanted to stay, but Hyrule isn't my world. It's not where I belong." I looked down, half-wishing that it had been otherwise.

"Where you belong is where you make it," Niran said sagely. "Zoras settle where they will, be it a fountain, river, lake, or sea. But advice aside, I must say that I am glad to meet the man that inspired our prince to become the king he is today."

I smiled. "Yeah, he's king now? That's great to hear. Oh!" I slapped a hand to my head. "The explosion. It was my fault that everyone was on the castle grounds when the explosion brought it down. I worried if anyone was hurt."

Eugene came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "The fault is not yours. We all chose to heed your words and attack the castle. Fortunately, a scholar named Shad deduced that the rumbling caused by the battle above us would be bad for the castle, so we were in the process of leaving when the explosion happened. We did lose a few men and moblins, as well as during the battle, but most made it out with only a few injuries."

I looked away and sighed again. "True you chose to follow me, but a leader is responsible for the lives of those that follow. I'm no hero. I just did what needed to be done."

"Which is what makes you a hero," Niran said. "It was a battle, a war. Casualties were expected."

"Doesn't make it any better," I protested.

"Brother, you give yourself too much blame and not enough credit," Mag interjected. "I've heard about all that you have done, and it is no small feat."

"Mag is right," Elise added. "What you did was good. No, it was the best thing that could have happened. You made Hyrule strong again. You gave them courage to face the darkness and to stand up for what mattered."

"Courage…" I found myself looking at the Triforce on my left hand and the highlighted Triforce of Courage.

"Tyler, you've had this problem for years, isn't it about time you got over it?" Karin said with a pleasant sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked at her grin, unable to suppress my own smile. "It's not going to happen overnight. But maybe it will."

"He's a more a monk than a hero," Eugene said with his own grin. "A hero wouldn't be so humble or so quick to suffer."

We all had a laugh over that. We kept talking, and I learned that Hyrule Castle was being rebuilt, though the process was slow. Kakariko was also recovering, with more people moving in and taking care of the buildings. The moblins hadn't bothered anyone, that is until they vanished some weeks ago. The goron mines were open and going full tilt, supplying ore and metal to the rest of the kingdom. Ordon was producing goats, cheese, and crops just like before. Sometimes a man in green with blonde hair appeared, talking to one person or another before he went off to another place. They had wondered if it was the green knight, but he would decline and move on.

I told of what happened to me, little as it was. I was getting educated and working a menial job. But that wasn't enough for them. Now that they knew I was the green knight, they wanted to know about my adventures in saving the land. Even though they had heard the story from Karin, they wanted to hear it from me too. No doubt they would tell everyone when they got back. My dad joined us, wanting to know everything. No one knew Midna was the Twilight Princess, so I used her name and sort of told her role in the story. I felt her slight discomfort coming from my shadow, but that didn't stop her from correcting me when I got something wrong or making smart comments. I left out the detail of her hiding in my shadow, and made it sound like she was closer to what they would consider normal. They asked where she was now and I said that she was close, but was very shy and private.

It was getting early into the morning as I finished, the long summer dawn beginning even as Sandy was drifting off to sleep. We all yawned and agreed that we needed to sleep. The zora slept in the pool, floating contentedly, and the two gorons curled up. Before I went inside, I thought I saw Azura eying me. We let Eugene and Elise sleep on the couches, giving them blankets. The rest of us went upstairs to our respective rooms.

_It's been a heck of a day Midna, _I thought as I closed the door.

_It's been busy. But we can get some rest now._

_Yeah. Out of my shadow and turn around please._

_Awww, no fair! You get to see me naked._

I laughed. _Your imp form doesn't count. Besides, you're nice to look at and I'm not._

I felt her leave as she spoke aloud. "Quit being so hard on yourself. Everyone has imperfections."

"Not everyone," I replied with a small smile as I changed into my pajamas.

She yawned and settled down into my game chair. "We have things to talk about when we wake up, don't forget."

"I won't." I got into bed. It was a single bed, but maybe there would be enough room. "You sleep in the bed with me if you want. It's warmer."

She shook her head. "No thanks. I don't want to be in the same bed as a pervert."

"Suit yourself." I couldn't shake the feeling her joke was covering something, but I let it go. For now, I closed my eyes and started drifting. _Even a hero needs sleep_, I thought with a small smile. If the others thought I was a hero and I was doing these heroic things, maybe I actually was a hero.


	16. Chapter 14: Feelings

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 14: Feelings**

I awoke close to noon, still feeling sleepy. I yawned and rolled over and might have gone back to sleep if my stomach hadn't made hunger known to me. I grumbled and sat up, blinking the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at my chair to see Midna sleeping there. Oh yeah, everything that happened yesterday really happened. Had that really all been in one day? Wow. The little imp trembled in her sleep; tomorrow she could join me in bed, one sheet between us of course.

I stretched and double checked to make sure she was asleep before I got dressed. It was a little odd to change with her there, but imaging it being another normal day made it easier. I checked my backpack to see how my stuff was holding up. The targe was in good condition. The sword I had taken from the Lizalfos had some blood on it. I would need to clean it later. The bow was okay as far as I could tell, but I only had ten arrows left. I would have to be careful with them and try my best to retrieve them after use.

The last item made me pause. The mask of Darmani. I sat on my bed as I turned it over in my hands, studying it.

"Why are you bothered by it? It's just a mask."

I looked up to see Midna yawn and stretch. "Picked up on that last night, huh? It's not just a mask," I explained, "It's a magic mask. If I put this on, I'll turn into a goron."

Midna looked at the mask with interest. "Really? I'd like to see that."

"Not in the house." I chuckled. "But what bothers me is the fact that this mask came from a world parallel to Hyrule, and I didn't know that it had made the trip."

"A parallel world?" Midna looked at me in confusion. "You mean like the Twilight Realm?"

"Sort of, but not as strongly connected. Seeing this mask makes me realize that there's a lot about Hyrule's history that I don't know."

Midna floated into the air a little, sitting on nothing as she folded her arms. "I thought you knew everything. That you had, what was it, 'played all the games'?"

I smiled a little, amused that she remembered that. "Yes, but the games tell about the adventures; the times of trouble. What happens immediately after, during the times of peace, is very vague. I only have general ideas of what happened, not the details. The fact that I have this mask means that the Hero of Time brought this back from the parallel world and gave it to the gorons." I looked the mask over again. "First the Fierce Deity and now this."

"Fierce Deity?" Midna looked confused again.

"Oh right. You weren't there." I recounted the final battle against Ganon, after Hyrule Castle exploded. I told her how I had somehow brought forth the power that the Hero of Time had once wielded and used it to defeat Ganon.

"Incredible. I wish I could have seen it. You summoned that power with just courage and a little poetry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Though I suppose that should have made me realize how little I know about Hyrule. But anyway, this can wait until later." I put the mask back in my backpack. "For now we have things to do."

Midna nodded. "Yes. We have to enter the next area of twilight and track down Zant."

"I don't know if I can do that today," I said with a grimace. "I'm not used to going to being up that late, and yesterday was tiring."

"I guess you're right. But we can't just do nothing."

"Well, you said you beat back Zant last night, right? Did you wound him badly?"

She didn't reply right away, lost in her thoughts. "Yes. Yes, I did. He probably retreated to the twilight."

"Not necessarily." I put my hand to my chin. "Zant taunted us last time, took us away from the twilight and then sent two bosses at us. If we go back to where the last section of twilight was, maybe he'll still be there. If he is, he's all the more likely to summon another monster to fight us because he's hurt."

"And what good will that do? Ohh!" Her visible eye widened and she smiled. "I understand. He has to give up a Fused Shadow to summon the monster. We beat it, and I'm more powerful while Zant is weaker."

I smiled back. "Exactly."

"Let's hope he's still there. He's had time to retreat."

I nodded. "Yeah. But we'd better eat first. I'll get you something from the kitchen."

"Thanks for keeping my privacy," she said as I headed for the door.

I smiled and nodded before heading downstairs. I ate some cereal and a sandwich to make up for missing breakfast and took and an apple, some cheese, and a couple pieces of bread up to Midna. I did some stretching to wake up fully, strapped on the targe, and cleaned the sword while she ate. When she was done, I put my backpack on and Midna joined my shadow.

"Where are you going?"

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at my dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Out again. The fight isn't over. I'll try to be back before dark."

"No. You rescued Karin and your mother. That's it. I don't want to see you in danger again."

I sighed. "Dad, we went over this. It's my choice. I'm the only one that can put an end to this."

"You didn't see the news yesterday." His tone was even, quiet, informative. I could tell he was resigned to whatever happened. "The governor has declared a state of emergency. Cops are all over the streets, fighting off who knows what. People are scared for their lives. Everyone is supposed to stay inside. Grocery stores are emptied out, looters are taking advantage of the situation, and there's talk that the military could be brought in at any second." He sighed. "Everyone's safe now. You don't need to go out there."

"Everyone isn't safe Dad, you just said it yourself," I replied. "I know you're looking out for me, but there are a lot of people out there still in danger. I'm the only one that can get into the twilight and bring it down, and I have to before the government decides to drop bombs."

He sighed again. "I can't talk you out of it, can I?"

I shook my head. "No."

He was quiet for a minute before nodding to Eugene, still asleep on our leather couch. It was probably better than the bed he had at home. "What about them?"

"I'll find a way to get them home. They're victims just the same as us."

Another pause. "I assume they eat regular food?"

I kept a small smile in; Dad was being practical to get his mind off the danger I'd be in. "Elise and Eugene, yes, but I don't know about the zora. You might want to defrost some fish. The two gorons eat rocks, but I told them not to eat the ones in the backyard."

"Rocks, huh? I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Dad. I'll check on the others and then I'll be going." I gave him a smile to try to reassure him. Opening the back door, I almost ran right into Azura.

"Oh! Sorry." She backed up two steps. "I was just wondering how to open this door."

I demonstrated by sliding the door back and forth a few times before stepping out and aside, gesturing with one hand that she could enter.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Or, are you leaving?" She looked over my shoulder at the bow and sword hilt sticking out of my backpack.

"I have a minute," I replied as I shut the door.

She nodded to the side and walked away. I paused to see the other zora asleep at the bottom of the pool, out of sight from anyone on the other side of the fence, and the gorons, both curled up in plain sight, but identical to boulders. I then followed her to the side yard we had entered through the night before. "What's up?"

"'What's up?' You mean the sky?" she asked in confusion.

I laughed softly and shook my head. "No. It's an expression. What do you want to talk about?"

She smiled a little. "Well, I realized that I never thanked you for rescuing us, so… Thank you."

I smiled back. "It's nothing. You did the same for me."

She nodded and then tilted her head, regarding me with interest. "That's what I like about you. See, ever since the battle, there have been rumors as to what you were like. Blonde hair, brown hair, muscular, thin, brave, courteous, roguish, brash, reckless, and a lot of other things. Anyone that didn't meet you thinks you're this untouchable legend. But you're not." She smiled a bit more. "You're just like the rest of us. A legend wouldn't have nearly drowned…" She smirked a little. "Or looked at my rear."

I'm pretty sure that I blushed a little. "Oh, uh… you saw that?"

She giggled. It was deeper, throatier, than Midna's giggle. "I suspected, but you just confirmed it."

The oldest trick in the book and I fell for it. I winced and Azura giggled again.

"It's all right. I'm a kind girl most of the time, but I take pride in my body and enjoy teasing men from time to time. I think that's why Iza hired me. Zora women aren't too different from human women."

I smiled sheepishly. "That's true. Except human women wear clothes."

She gave me a look of mock offense. "Hey, my sexual parts are hidden away." She smirked. "But I think it's cute that the hero has a weakness for the fairer sex." Her smile softened a bit. "Don't worry; I won't keep you from saving the day again."

"Thanks." There was an awkward pause before I added. "Stay out of sight and stay safe. I'll be back after dark."

"Good luck 'green knight'." She kissed me on the cheek and walked back towards the pool, my eyes watching her walk. "And I know you're looking."

I chuckled softly, one hand touching the spot where she had kissed me as I exited out the gate. I walked out until I found a semi-private spot among a few trees and bushes where Midna could warp us.

"I suppose you thoroughly enjoyed that," she said after emerging from my shadow. She didn't look at me, but just hovered in the air, arms crossed.

I shrugged. "It's like she said, I have a weak point for pretty ladies. This isn't news to you."

"No, but I am surprised that you would welcome her advances so readily." Her tone was quiet, dangerous. I could tell I was in trouble.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," I defended, "so sorry if I'm glad that pretty female pays attention to me like that."

"Well, with what you've told me, I guess I should expect that." She turned her head enough to look at me with her visible eye. "But what I didn't expect was you blatant disregard for my feelings! I thought you were better than that!"

"Wait a minute, your feelings? Since when do I have to keep you in mind whenever I talk to someone?"

"Since we've been through thick and thin and fought monsters and madmen! I will not let some tramp zora get in the way of our friendship!" she practically screeched.

"Hey, at least her feelings are real!" I shot back. I then grimaced, knowing I had put my foot in it but good.

That brought Midna up short. She stared at me in a mix of confusion and anger. "What do you mean her feelings are real?"

It was too late now and I had to explain myself. "In the game… you're supposed to fall in love with the hero. Azura wasn't programmed in… like you were."

"So that's it," she said with a slow nod. "I didn't have a choice, is that it? I couldn't choose whether to like you or not, so I don't count? Well fine!"

I dove out of the way as she dropped the motorcycle out of nowhere and then hurled my helmet at me.

"Kill Zant without me if I don't mean anything! The goddesses must have made such a fine choice with you if you don't even need me! I'll just go on my merry way, you flea-bitten perverted mongrel!" Before I could say anything else, she was gone, teleported away.

I sighed as I got up and picked up my helmet. "Now I've gone and done it," I muttered to myself. "And now I have to go get her back." I knew we needed each other to beat Zant, and she wouldn't quit until he was dead. She hated him too much to give up.

I grunted and heaved and got the bike upright. Fortunately it wasn't damaged. I hopped on and sped off, heading for where the last spirit spring was. Maybe by then I'd know what to say to her.


	17. Chapter 15: Darkness Outside and In

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 15: Darkness Outside and In**

It took me over forty minutes to get to where the spirit spring was. I had to take detours and try to avoid being seen by cops, who were slowly succeeding in pushing back the invading force. Midna had been alone all that time and I was a little worried about her. Either our world or hers could do her in. I looked around as I rode down the street slowly. Maybe she was back at the self-storage center.

I turned down a street, eyes and ears out. It was hard to anything over the widely echoing sirens. Law and medical probably had their hands full, but it was hard to be sympathetic as I searched for signs of Midna, Zant, or some kind of boss.

Something seemed off. I turned my head and saw a dark little speck floating off the ground a ways. "Midna?" I asked myself as I turned to head towards it. I passed the self-storage place and it was a mess. The police were gone, saved for one smashed patrol car. I didn't see any guards, and counted myself lucky. Wreckage led me down the street, past a couple office buildings and towards a corner with a grocery store. The dark shape was closer now, and I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw that it was Midna.

She wasn't moving much, so I guess she was looking around. I stopped and hopped off the bike and ran to get underneath her. "Midna!" _Midna!_

_Tyler! Get out of here! It's-_

I was hit and flew back, hitting a car. I stood shakily and looked around for whatever hit me. Something hit my head and I went down, the top of the car next to me also collapsing. I shook my head to clear the stars, but still had a headache.

_It's invisible! A ghost or- ah!- something! Get out of here!_

I felt air moving and I jumped to the side, but something still hit my arm and I got spun around. Luckily I stayed on my feet, but I was dizzy again. There had to be something to give it away. I looked up again to see Midna's hair lashing about, hitting nothing. A faint red orb glowed a distance behind her. And… was I hearing drums?

I started running, dodging to one side or another whenever I felt the smallest breeze. I kept getting clipped, bruised, and battered. Facing Bongo Bongo and no Lens of Truth to help. I looked up at Midna again, and my face fell; she wasn't fighting anymore. _Midna? Are you okay?_

Her reply was weak, her mental voice unfocused. _Can't… breathe… being… crushed…_

Crap! She was being squeezed to death in one hand while I was being attacked with the other. Looking around frantically, I saw some broken metal and glass. I ran over and carefully crouched over it. Taking a guess, I leaped to one side. There was a wounded moan of some sort, and I looked to the metal and glass shaking around in the air, dark blood oozing from the wounds. I took the chance and pulled out my bow and an arrow, aimed up at Midna, and fired. Thankfully, the shadow beast didn't have the mind to let Midna go until after the arrow struck it. _Need to catch her. !_ I dove with my arms outstretched, the wind shoved out of me as I landed on my front, Midna landing safely in my arms.

_Why… did you have to go… and do that, you dummy?_ she thought to me weakly. _You don't owe me anything._

Her fire made me smile and I set her down next to the concrete base of a light pole. "Friends don't keep score. They do it for each other anyway."

She was quiet, thinking over our old phrase as I stood and turned around. "Wolf please. I'll handle him."

Feeling the change, I took a breath and focused, now able to see the ghostly beast. It had removed the debris, the small holes still bleeding, and was trying to remove the arrow. I dashed forward and the red eye turned to me. It tried to punch at me, but I jumped on top of its fist and leapt at the eye. The other hand snatched me out of the air, and I snarled. Spying the arrow, I reached down, grabbed it in my teeth, and jerked my head. The ghost moaned and dropped me. The first hand came up again and I hitched another ride, leaping once I was close enough. The eye brightened before I bit into it. A bloody hunk came off in my mouth and I tossed it aside, trying desperately to hang on with my front paws as I bit again.

Just as I bit the third time, I felt a hand close around me. I bit harder, refusing to let go. The hand tried to pull me away, but its bloody grip slipped off my fur. It grabbed me again, this time aided by the other hand, and began to squeeze. I closed my eyes and trashed my head around. It was now a contest of endurance: either his eye would give or I would. I jerked my head left and right, sure that I pulling on the optic nerve. Bongo Bongo kept increasing the pressure, and a whimper slipped past my clenched teeth. Just before I was sure my bones would start breaking, it jerked its body back at the same time that I yanked my head back. The spurting blood made me drop the last piece of its eye, but it was already disconnected. The pressure stopped, and I panted and sighed in relief as I was lowered to the ground by the boss's slowly dissolving body.

I would have smiled if I could, glad to see the Heart Container materialize. Maybe it could heal Midna. I went over to pick it up with my teeth, but as soon as I touched it, it vanished. I never thought that I would be sad at regaining strength. I turned to see Midna still having difficulty breathing. Now what was I going to do? A familiar rushing sound drew my attention and I saw the Fused Shadow form above me. I tried to jump, but it was just out of my reach.

_Do you have enough energy to change me back?_ I asked.

She closed her eyes and I felt my body change. _Carry me to it._

Human again, I shook my head. _Rest. I'll bring it to you._

_No… Tyler, wait-_

I jumped up and grabbed the Fused Shadow out of the air.

_**Power. This thing has power. You can do anything with this power.**_

As soon as my feet hit the ground, I put my free hand to my head. Thoughts pounded through my head as though shouted through a surround-sound system with the sub-woofer on 11.

_**Anything and everything you want can be yours.**_

I blinked and shook my head. I tried to let go of the Fused Shadow, but it was like my hand wasn't getting the command from my brain.

_**Punish those that tormented you. Rule all that you see. Or vanish entirely, answering to no one and left in total peace. It doesn't matter. You can have whatever you want.**_

The pressure of the thoughts in my head was so intense that I couldn't stand, and fell to my hands and knees. Where were they coming from? I forced myself to move forward, but it seemed like the distance between Midna and I was increasing rather than decreasing.

_**You can make her feelings real. She'll be more than a friend. You don't even have to stop at her. Midna, Azura, any and all women real or fictional can be yours.**_

_Shut up!_ I mentally shouted back. _I'm not listening to you!_ I had to be getting closer.

_**You pathetic worm! You are a base, carnal creature that will never be worth anything! You need this power!**_

_Tyler! Don't listen to it! Keep fighting, you're almost there!_

Midna's thoughts breaking through the power of the dark promptings gave me the power to look her in the eyes as I continued to crawl closer. Her hair was reaching out, unable to extend much past its natural length.

_**Fool! You can have anything! You only have to accept the power! It's in your hand! Take it as your own!**_

_Come on Tyler! You can do it!_

My head drooped a little as the pressure increased, becoming physical. It was worse than when Zant had cursed me. My brain was being pressed in from all sides! I grit my teeth as I reached my right hand up; trying to put the Fused Shadow in Midna's reaching hair.

_**YOU ARE WEAK! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE DOOMED TO OBSCURITY! NO ONE WILL REMEMBER YOU OR MOURN YOUR PASSING! YOU WILL DIE A LONELY OLD MAN FILLED WITH REGRETS! YOU NEED THIS POWER!**_

_No. I. DON'T!_ I pushed the stone piece into Midna's grip and was finally able to let go. I gasped, breathing freely as the pressure left me. I sat with my back against a car, my eyes on the Twili as I cleared my head. "Can… can you use that to heal yourself?"

"Yes." She nodded, having tucked the Shadow away wherever she kept them. She closed her eyes and there was a crackling of orange energy around her for a moment. When it stopped, she stood, taking stock of herself. "I couldn't heal something like that on my own. The Fused Shadow gave me what I needed."

"Well, I guess that solves one mystery." I was breathing a little easier now. "Zant must have made counterfeit Fused Shadows to try to corrupt us."

Midna looked to the side and didn't say anything. That worried me.

"It's just another plot of his, right?" I prompted.

She spoke softly. "Lanayru warned us about the darkness in these artifacts. Now you know why."

My jaw dropped as I looked at her. "Wait… so last time… the whole adventure in Hyrule, you were getting those thoughts in your head?"

She nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you mention it before? You weren't so selfless as to keep it to yourself when we first met."

"True," she admitted. "I didn't recognize it at first, mostly because they were my own thoughts. But after you saved me, I started paying attention to other people and that's when I started hearing them."

I looked at her in confusion. "Wait, your own thoughts?"

"Yes. The Fused Shadows amplify your darkest thoughts and desires, an effect left over from when they were created."

That last statement made me pause. "So all those things I just heard were my own thoughts?" She nodded again and I nodded as well. "I thought they sounded familiar. They were right about one thing though; I am a worthless, base, carnal creature."

She sighed, shook her head, and finally looked at me again. "Oh don't start in on yourself again. We don't need both of us finding faults in you." She shrugged. "So you have a weakness for women, you're not the only one."

"But those thoughts were right. I am weak."

"Oh for Twilight's sake, don't make me do this when I'm still mad at you." Even though she gave me an exasperated look, I glad that she was still on my side. "You are anything but weak. You're the strongest person I know."

I smiled just a little. "You're not just saying that?"

She gave me a look that said 'you should know better'. "Of course not. No matter what happened, you kept fighting. When I was dying and ready to give up, you kept fighting to save me. You taught me to never give up. Never."

I couldn't help myself and groaned. "Did you have to say 'never give up'? It's such a cheesy and cliché phrase."

She planted her hands on her hips in indignation. "Well excuse me if cliché phrases still apply! And what does cheese have to do with it?"

"Don't change the subject. You could at least use words that don't sound like they came from a teen adventure book!"

"You life _is_ a 'teen adventure book', so you'd better get used to it!"

I tried to think of a response, but I wound up laughing instead. After a moment, Midna started laughing with me. "Listen to us," I said between chuckles as our laughter died down. "We sound ridiculous."

"We do." She smiled.

My smile left as I took a breath. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said before. It doesn't matter how you get your feelings. They're real and I should have respected that."

"I think I owe you an apology as well," she said, looking down. "You adjusted so well last time that I didn't think you'd question reality as much as you say you had. I guess I took it for granted that everything is real, that everything is as it seems."

"Doesn't everybody?" I replied with a shrug and a smile.

She giggled a little. "I suppose you're right."

I extended my hand towards her. "We still best friends?"

She nodded and put her hand in mine. "Yes. Still best friends."

I pulled her in to a hug. She tensed for a moment, but then hugged me back. The last time we hugged she had been in her true form. Hugging her as an imp felt like hugging a child with too big a head. But it was still nice. I smiled as I let her go. "I don't hug many people, so consider yourself lucky."

She smiled and didn't have anything to say for once. That gave me a moment to realize something. It was great that we were friends again, still battling evil as a team, but were we anything beyond that? And whether or not we were, how did Azura fit in? All this condensed into one thought: '_What do I do now?_'


	18. Chapter 16: NotsoTypical Evening

Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter taking forever and a day. Writer's block has been killing me. I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 16: Not-so-typical Evening**

Our moment was interrupted by the sound of approaching sirens. "That will be your law enforcers," Midna said, looking in the direction that they seemed to be coming from. "They tried to fight that ghost earlier, but ran when they realized they couldn't fight something they couldn't see. I suppose they went to get reinforcements."

I turned to look with her. "Yeah, that's most likely what happened. Are you up for warping us somewhere?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm fine now."

"Good. It would look bad if they saw us leaving the area." I stood and walked over to my motorcycle, which thankfully hadn't suffered damage from the fight.

"Where do you want to go?"

I glanced to see Midna rejoining my shadow before I put the helmet on. _To the nearest one. I want to make sure that there isn't anything nasty on this side of the twilight. We can take care of the rest of the twilight tomorrow and we'll both need a good rest tonight._

I hopped onto the bike and closed my eyes as I felt the teleportation. It was almost a calming feeling, like feeling a gentle rain fall on your skin, except in reverse. I guess the reason that it wasn't totally calming was that it was unsettling to think that my being was bring taken apart to be put together elsewhere.

The calm was broken when I opened my eyes and saw police cars around us and that we were in a taped off area. "Aw crap."

The police stared at us, some having turned too late, others having watched us materialize. All were apparently surprised to see us there. "Hey! How did you do that? Come here!"

_Time to split!_ I revved the motor and sped for a gap between the cars, ripping through the tape and causing a few officers to dive out of the way. I hear their sirens starting up as we left the golf resort.

_Why are they guarding the portal?_ Midna asked as I made a sharp left, heading up the street.

_It's an unknown. They're probably waiting for scientists to come have a look at it to see whether it's a threat or not._ A glance at the side mirror confirmed that two cop cars were in pursuit for the second time in as many days. I took a breath, needing to focus as I sped down the almost streets. They seemed almost abandoned.

_They're associating us with Zant's forces, aren't they?_ Her tone said that she knew her question to be rhetorical.

_Most likely. I hate being on the wrong side of the law, but it's the only way to beat Zant._ I made a right turn up a smaller street.

She was quiet for a moment before saying softly, _Sorry that I got you mixed up in this._

_Not your fault,_ I said with a small smile. _Zant dragged me into this. I'll deal with any consequences afterwards._

_ And you say you're not a hero,_ she said with a small tone of pride in her voice.

I chuckled as I turned into a parking lot. The cops had been slowly catching up during our conversation, probably due to my distraction and their training. I would have to use my smaller size to escape them. I turned to get behind a few stores, noticing only one following us. The other must have been trying to get ahead by using a different way. My theory was proven right a minute later as the second car appeared ahead, moving to block our way. Looking for a way out, I saw none, for the twos way we could have gone were blocked by the cop car and an abandoned semi. I smirked as an old fantasy of mine resurfaced. _Midna, I need you to help me get the bike upright._

_But it's already upright,_ she said in confusion.

_Not for looong, _I replied in singsong.

_Tyler, what are you going to do? Tyler?_

I drove for the semi, not slowing down at all. I breathed hard, my heart racing at the idea of what I was about to do. I held my breath as I turned the whole bike, skidding as I tilted it at an angle to slide under the semi, my left arm braced against the ground; the targe sending sparks everywhere as it scraped across the asphalt.

_Now! _ I shoved against the ground and grabbed the handle again, turning the bike into the skid as it came upright. It was actually too upright at first, no wobble at all. I couldn't even move my body. But then I felt the force release and I had to keep balance again.

_Never do that again, _Midna said shakily.

I laughed out loud. _But I feel so alive!_

_ Good, _she shot back with an edge of her snarky humor. _Because if you do anything like that again, I'm going to kill you._

Having lost the cops, I stuck to side streets and alleys as much as possible, making my way back home. _We'll have to forget about investigating stuff this side of the twilight_, I explained to Midna._ The longer we stay out here, the better our chances of getting caught. Maybe we can avoid trouble by heading northwest tomorrow._

I got tense every time I heard sirens, and I would get out of sight if I could. I also took a more roundabout way to get home, wanting to avoid the other two portals, which were probably also guarded. Unfortunately, the way the entrances to the housing tracts are positioned near my house, it was almost impossible to get home without passing in sight of the intersection where a portal was. Thankfully, I was able to duck into another housing tract and then sneak through an alley that connected to my street. I sighed in relief as I pulled up to my house.

_Time to be the center of attention,_ I thought as I got off the bike.

_That doesn't surprise me,_ Midna added. _Everyone is going to be asking you about what you did out there today and what you did last time._

_Yeah. But I'll deal with it. Maybe even enjoy it a little._

_Your head is swelling already,_ she sniped.

I chuckle softly as I went inside. Indeed, everyone wanted to know where I went and what I did, but I asked them to wait for a minute as I pulled the motorcycle into the garage. I didn't want some passerby or a news chopper recognizing it. Once back inside, I sat on the TV room couch with a sigh.

"You were on the news," Karin said, a bit of a smile on her face.

I looked up at her in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, no one else believes me either," she said with a shrug.

"Huh? Why not?" I asked in confusion.

"Just come see for yourself." She led me over to the family computer, which had a browser up. She pulled up a news video, which showed an aerial view of the part of the city that I was in earlier. It was focused on a group of police and their cars.

"The police have retreated, unable to engage some kind of invisible monster," a male reporter narrated. "They are currently regrouping a block east of the parking lot where the battle began. They seem to be forming a new strategy. Chances for reinforcements are slim as police all over the city fight against these strange creatures. Wait… There's someone in the battle zone." The camera panned back towards the parking lot of the shopping center, but nothing could be seen. "Our pilot has just informed us that someone on a motorcycle has headed for where the beast is. With civilians advised to remain inside, whoever this is is risking their life. We are going to try to circle back to get a better look." Karin clicked to fast forward a little and the video resumed with a closer view of the parking lot, where my wolf form was fighting the invisible Bongo Bongo. "While we can't see anybody there, there appears to be a wolf fighting the invisible creature. Perhaps it is using its sense of smell to track its foe. In any case, it seems to be a furious battle."

The camera zoomed in to focus on me, blood flying as I ripped Bongo Bongo's eye apart. I winced; it seemed much more gruesome after the fact than in the moment. Before the boss died, the camera panned back up the street. "It seems the police have regrouped and are now returning to the fight." By the time the camera panned back, I was human again. I let out a breath, glad that the change hadn't been caught on film. "We can no longer see the wolf. But we do see someone who seems to be recovering from the attack. He seems to be fleeing the scene. Why would he run? Perhaps he's the witness the police are looking for. Let's follow the chase."

"Well at least they didn't catch me changing," I said with a sigh, turning from the computer. I had just lived it and didn't need to see it again so soon.

"You didn't tell me you were having trouble with the police." My dad entered the room with a look on his face that I couldn't read. He was too calm to be angry with me.

"What am I going to tell them?" I said with a shrug. "The truth is too fantastic. By the time they believe me and let me out, who knows how much damage there would be? And I highly doubt that they'd let me help."

Dad folded his arms, not pleased, but thoughtful. "I guess you're right about that. I still don't like you doing this, but you did do it before."

"So you really can turn into a wolf?" Eugene asked.

I headed back for the couch and sat down, the others following. The back door was open with Mag and Sandy sitting just outside, letting them participate even though they couldn't enter the house. Azura and Niran were sitting on the floor. "Yes, thanks to Midna. She changes me when the situation calls for it," I explained as I sat.

"Interesting," Elise said as she sat on the other end. "I heard rumors of a wolf running through the town sometimes. Was that you too?"

I nodded. "Yup. Had to do that a few times."

"I remember seeing a wolf head for Snowpeak," Niran added. "That makes sense; Snowpeak calmed not long after the wolf went that way."

"So the wolf that we were seeing really around Hyrule was you?" Azura asked, looking skeptical. "I find that a little hard to believe."

_Demonstration, please Midna,_ I thought as I stood up again. I was soon on all fours and furry again with the onlookers gasping in surprise. Eugene and Elise even backed up a little. Just then, our two huskies came into the room. Uh oh. I wasn't sure how they would take it. I half expected them to talk like the animals in Hyrule did. But they only got to look at me in curiosity and confusion before I felt Midna change me back.

"So it really was you," Eugene said as they all relaxed and I sat down. "Hey, didn't you have something on your back? It looked like it was riding you."

"You know, I think I saw it too," Niran added.

"Was that Midna? Your friend that can do magic?" Mag asked.

I tried my best to hide a smile as I turned inward. _The jig is up Midna._

_What does dancing have to do with it?_ was her confused reply.

I had to fight not to roll my eyes. _They know. We might as well come out and tell them and let them see you._

The level of fear I felt from her was surprising. _No! No. I can't let anyone see me like this. I can't._

_Why not?_ I thought in confusion. _ They saw us as wolf and imp before and you didn't seem to care when we went through town like that._

_ That was before they knew who I am. What would they think if they saw me like this?_

_They don't know that you're the Twilight Princess. Besides, I'm sure they'll understand that you're cursed. They've seen their share of bad magic. Well, sort of._

I had the impression that she was shaking her head in my shadow. _I can't. I just can't show them this ugly body of mine._

There was something deeper than her words were letting on. I tried to be calm and caring. _Why do you think you look ugly?_

There was a pause, during which someone said something to me, but I held up a hand and closed my eyes. Finally she began to speak, her words slow, weighted with pain. It felt like she was about to cry. _This… form of mine… it reeks of Zant. I feel it in my skin… smell it in my nose… It feels like he's constantly near… looking at me… touching me… This body drove me from my people, from my home. I hate it._

_Why didn't you say anything before?_ I asked in curiosity.

_There was always something else to focus on. A task, an enemy, a dungeon, or just the thought of getting revenge. I kept myself distracted. But now… we keep having time to rest. Time to think. And when it's quiet, I feel it. When someone else can see me, I feel it._ A shiver came from her; I swear I could feel it physically.

_Is that really all you think of your body?_ I asked after a moment.

_Well… no. It is convenient to be this size sometimes. It's easier when you can carry me around._

I smiled softly, knowing she could see from the shadow. _Exactly. Do you remember when you told Zant that we made it to him because of the curse he placed on me?_

_ Yes,_ she replied, sounding curious about where I was going.

_ If you think about it, it was really the curse he put on you that got us there. If you hadn't been cursed, you wouldn't have seen all of Hyrule: the mountains, the desert, the forest, the lake, and the fields. You wouldn't have done so much: watched wrestling, fishing, snowboarding-_

_ I'm still trying to forget that._

I chuckled mentally. _We helped out a lot of people. We saved two worlds. And most importantly, you made a hero out of me. You trusted me when you had cause not to. You pushed me to keep going when I was tired. You saved my life a few times. You fought by my side. You even made me be a leader when others were looking up to me. And I never could have defeated Ganon without you. All of that happened because you were cursed. True, it's not a form you would have chosen. Heck, I don't like my body sometimes. But maybe that body is a blessing._

There was a longer pause than before, but I could tell she was thinking.

_ What should I tell them?_

After a moment she spoke in a tone almost like her usual self, but still nervous. _Introduce me please._

I nodded and opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me. I pushed any feelings of awkwardness aside as I cleared my throat. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce my friend, Midna."

She emerged from my shadow, looking very shy, something I hadn't seen from her before. She kept her gaze on the ground as she floated herself down to sit on the couch next to me.

"Not very impressive, but I guess she has to be small to fit a shadow," Eugene said.

I shot him a dirty look. "She's been cursed by Zant. She doesn't look this way normally."

Eugene winced and looked sheepish. "Oh. Sorry."

"You're from the Twilight Realm, right?" Elise asked. "What's it like there?"

Midna took a moment to answer. "Well… it's never as bright as Hyrule gets during the day. The brightest it gets is a sort of gold light."

Other such questions followed, mostly about our adventures together or simple things about life in the Twilight Realm. I kept quiet and listened, taking the chance to learn about Midna.

"Some of us look different; some look more like you do. It's a side effect from being in the Twilight for so long. We farm like you do, but we have to use magic to aid our crops. Almost everyone has some magical ability. Most people can do small spells, like for their crops, or to aid in their craft, or to heal small injuries. The stronger ones become mages that sell their services, while the strongest either study or practice magic for the royal court. Yes, we used to be evil sorcerers but that evil died out within a few generations, mostly out of a need to survive. We're very peaceful now, getting by and trying to prosper."

"So what about you Midna?" Azura asked. "Are you a farm girl, or a sorceress, or what?"

I looked at Midna, wondering if she cared to divulge that much about herself. She took a moment to answer. "I'm a sorceress for hire. Mostly transporting things across distances."

"Ah, so that's how we changed places after we met," Mag said in understanding.

"Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready," my mom called from the kitchen.

To say that dinner felt strange would be an understatement. Two Zora, two Hylians, a human family of five, and one Twili imp seated around the dinner table on all the various chairs and benches we had around the house. Outside, Mag and Sandy made due with some large gravel that my dad had picked up. Not their first choice of food, but it would do until we could get them home. The Zora were fine with eating human food, but all of our visitors were finding our dishes interesting. Dad had grilled up some hamburgers and hot dogs and it was interesting to teach them how to put them together and hear what they thought of them.

Questions filled the space between bites. The Hylians were very curious about our world, and my family was curious about theirs, especially since my family knew little about the game. Midna and I kept quiet except for the occasional question directed at us. I wondered what she was thinking.

Once we were done eating, Midna and I filled the others in on our plan for the next day. Head northwest, clear out the last of the twilight, defeat Zant, and hopefully send everyone home. I cleaned my gear while watching the news, but there wasn't anything new. Because the twilight was going away, the military hadn't been called in, at least not beyond the local reserves. A number of people were taking the fight into their own hands, and while there were injuries, it seemed that our modern warfare was beating out Zant's army. Then it was more talking and more answering questions. It was nice to learn more about our visitors, but the effort of my short day was getting to me. I excused myself to go to bed and Midna said 'good night' as well.

"Hold on," my dad said with his no-nonsense tone. "Where is she sleeping?"

I sighed as I turned to face him. "She slept in my game chair last night. I was thinking she could sleep there again. Besides, we still have some things to talk about."

My dad was quiet. I could tell he was thinking. He tended to be strict about me having girls in my room with the door closed. But he surprised me by saying, "Okay. But open the door before you go to sleep."

"Yes dad."

Behind him, Azura smiled and gave me a little wink. I turned away before anyone could catch me being embarrassed. Being hit on by a fish-woman; there was something you didn't see every day. It was also odd to see Midna floating level with my head as I headed up the stairs. I had a feeling that the oddities weren't going to end soon either.


	19. Chapter 17: Histories

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 17: Histories**

"Your family seems really nice," Midna said as we walked into my room.

"They are most of the time. We have our differences, like any family." I shut the door and got my pajamas. "Turn around please."

Midna rolled her eyes playfully before turning her back while I got changed. "The more I see of your world, the more similarities I see to mine."

"You can look now," I said as I got on my bed. Midna set herself down in the game chair with a yawn. "Well, hopefully we'll be able to do more tomorrow."

"Indeed. I want to get my own body back."

"Hey, Midna?" I rolled onto my side to look at her, propping myself on an elbow. "What was it like for you growing up?"

She looked at me with uncertainty, like she didn't know if she wanted to answer my question. "Why do you ask?"

I sat up. "Well… a while ago I realized that I hardly know anything about you. My best friend and I know so little about you." I paused, feeling a little awkward, but not enough to stop me. "I want to know everything about you. As a kid, your parents, likes, dislikes, all of it."

She looked at her lap for a moment before looking back at me with a small smile. "Okay, but you have to tell me about yourself in return."

I smiled and nodded. "Deal."

She leaned back in the chair, took a long breath, and let it out. "I was the first child to my parents; King Molan and Queen Idel. They were wise, peaceful rulers, loved by most, if not all, of their subjects."

I could already tell by her tone of voice that she remembered her parents fondly, but there seemed to be something else to it. I shifted to settle in as she continued.

"My father was a just and fair man. Though he had never been to war, he was skilled with the sword through a life of training and sparring against others. My mother was a noblewoman of the court, the most beautiful woman that most had ever seen. She was practiced in magic, though not enough to be a royal mage. They courted for a time before my father proposed. Not long after the wedding, his father died of an illness and my father took the throne."

She took a moment to stretch. "My birth was cause for celebration. Some mumbled that my parents should try for a son right away, but my parents were happy with me." She giggled a little. "Papa used to carry me on his shoulder around the palace. Tell me everything about it: the history, secret passages, his favorite features." She smiled softly. "I could walk into almost any meeting he was in just to sit on his lap." She pulled her ponytail around and started stroking it. "Mama used to put flowers in my hair and tell me how pretty I looked. She showed me how to dress in beautiful clothes. Took me on walks through the gardens, teaching me the names of the plants. We had a spot where we'd just sit and listen to a nearby fountain, enjoying the smell of the plants." She fell silent for a moment, lost in memories.

I let her have a minute before prompting her, "So, growing up were you spoiled, bratty, or a nice girl?"

She giggled again and smirked. "Oh I got into my fair share of trouble. I used to use the secret passages to sneak desserts out of the kitchen. Ralm, one of the cooks, would help me, saying that it was our little secret." She floated up to lie back on the air. "Sometimes I'd sneak out of the palace to get away from my lessons. Not too often, just when I was feeling really rebellious. Just often enough to endear me to my teachers."

We both laughed out loud at that. When we finished, I asked, "You have any siblings? Aunts, uncles, cousins?"

She shook her head. "My father and mother tried to have more children, but for some reason my mother never got pregnant. Even with the help of doctors and mages. No one knows why." She paused and then smiled a bit again. "I have no cousins, but I do have an uncle and an aunt. Aunt Isa, my mother's sister, used to take us to the marketplace. Her father became a noble by his business dealings helping improve the economy, so Aunt Isa knew most of the merchants. She'd show us what was in fashion and take us to the nicest places to eat." She closed her eyes. "Uncle Galar, my father's brother, is the best horseman in the Twilight Realm."

"You have horses in the Twilight Realm?" I interrupted as I tilted my head.

She turned in midair to look at me with her trademark smile. "Oh don't sound so surprised. Our animals may not look exactly like yours, but they are similar enough." She lay on her front and rested her head on her arms. It was weird to see her do that in the air, but I was getting used to it. "Uncle Galar had a way with horses. Really understood them. He would take me to the stables and show me how to treat horses. When I was old enough, we started riding together across the countryside."

"Sounds like you have a great family," I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Yes. I had a great family," she said softly before hiding her face in her arms.

I'm not the best at reading people, but even I could tell there was a painful memory in that sentence. "What happened?"

She didn't reply immediately. She took a breath as she looked up, sitting upright with her arms crossed. "I was twelve when it happened." Her tone was even, almost calm. She must have tried to make herself numb to whatever it was. "An assassin attacked my mother and father while they were alone in the garden. He stabbed my mother first, striking her down before my father could even draw his sword. My father fought the assassin, quickly bringing him to his knees. But my father had never killed before, so he hesitated at the last moment. That was all the assassin needed to kill him too."

She took a breath as she hugged herself a little. "The assassin was caught and executed soon after. From then on everyone helped raise me; Aunt Isa, Uncle Galar, the servants, even some of the council members." She shook her head. "But I had already learned my lesson. I needed to be stronger. Strong enough so that no one would kill me. Strong enough to kill someone else if I had to."

"Like you killed Zant when we faced him," I said, now leaning forward as I looked at her. "That was the first time you killed, wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. True, I had killed monsters with you, but that doesn't feel the same as taking the life of a being you consider your equal."

"I guess that explains why I didn't really feel bad with my first kill," I thought out loud.

Midna looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I couldn't quite meet her eyes as I explained. "When I killed Ganondorf, ran him through with my blade, I didn't think of him as an equal. He was a monster in human form. I felt no remorse when I killed him. I just wanted him to suffer and die for everything that he did."

"I think that's understandable."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks." The smile faded. "I'm sorry about your parents."

She gave a little shrug. "I've adapted. I've had years to learn to live with it."

I thought a moment before asking, "How many years?"

"A gentleman should never ask a lady her age," she said, putting her nose in the air a little.

I tried not to laugh. "I know, but there really isn't a way to ask without making it obvious."

"I guess there isn't. To answer your question, it's been seven years since my parents died, so I'm nineteen now."

"Nineteen, eh? Only a couple years younger than me."

"Oh?" the twili asked in curiosity. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two," I answered with a small smile.

"You look younger than that," she said with a tilt of her head.

I chuckled. "Oh I've been hearing that for years now. And yes, I know that I'll appreciate it when I'm older."

She giggled a bit at that. "Well, you'd be considered old in Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. If you're not married by sixteen or seventeen, people think something is wrong."

My brow furrowed a little. "If that's the case, then why aren't you married?"

She shrugged in an offhand way. "Never found the right man. And I was always busy getting ready to take the throne. Some opposed my becoming queen without getting married, but after proving myself capable when we defeated Zant, they didn't argue anymore."

"You ever… go looking for the right guy?"

She smiled mischievously. "Uh uh, I've talked about myself enough already. Time for you to tell me about yourself." She rested her chin in her hands, looking at me with interest as she wiggled her feet in the air. I was amazing how cute and girly it made her look.

"Didn't you learn about me when we touched minds during that picnic back in Hyrule?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I got some general ideas about your world, but not many specifics or much about you."

I shrugged and leaned back again. "Nothing special about me."

"When are you going to learn that you are special?" She tilted her head a little. "What happened that made you not like people?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. It was not my favorite subject. "To fully understand, I'll have to start from the beginning." I almost opened my eyes, but for some reason, I didn't want to look at her. "As you've seen, my older sister has a condition. Mom had to care for her a lot and Dad was at work a lot, so Karin and I didn't get a lot of attention. Went to school, made a few friends. When I was eight, my best friend tried to strangle me when I told on him for using... illegal medicines."

I finally peeked a little and Midna seemed a bit confused, but she didn't say anything, so I closed my eyes again and continued. "We moved to a place far away soon after, because of Dad's job. I was just starting to make friends there when we moved again. Getting into my teen years, I had no friends, only enemies that taunted, teased, and hurt me. I became suicidal. Thankfully, my parents started teaching me at home instead, and I started getting better. We moved again, to this house, and I went back to normal school. Made a few friends, but they lived a ways away, so I didn't see them much outside of school. I mostly kept to myself. Turned eighteen, finished school, started working. Tried a few different jobs, but didn't find anything that I wanted to stick with for life, so I started going to college, a university, to learn more and get a better job. Still have to work a job I hate so I can pay for my learning." I finally opened my eyes. "That's about it."

Midna was looking at me with a little sadness in her eyes. She floated over to sit next to me. "I knew that being a peasant wasn't easy, but that I thought that life would be easier here."

"Less physical problems, more mental and emotional ones," I explained. "And some of the things I went through are fairly common."

"So, no ease, no friends, no sympathy," she said in summary.

"Something like that," I agreed.

"I can see how you don't like people, having had experiences like that."

I shrugged. "Just had a lot of bad luck. Life isn't fair."

Midna rested her chin in her hands. "I got so caught up in hating Zant and putting the political pieces back together that I forgot how hard the peasants must have it."

I scoffed. "Yours is understandable. Me, I get so wrapped up in my own self-pity that I forget that others have it harder than I do. I could be starving or worried about disease or war. But no, I just complain about my job and stick to myself."

"I suppose so, but I think that's part of living."

I sighed and slumped sideways, laying back on my bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for some sleep." I looked at Midna, who was still sitting next to me. "You going to join me in bed this time? We'll put a sheet between us."

She looked at me and smiled a little. "Okay. But only because I was too cold last night. Whatever you do to keep the house cool makes it too cold for me."

I chuckled a little. "It's because of Mom. Curse of the red hair; no tolerance for heat whatsoever."

"Hey! I have red hair and I can take the heat just fine!" she snipped as she took off the Fused Shadow, magically tucking it away.

"Well you did take the Gerudo desert well. But you couldn't take the cold on Snowpeak," I countered with a smile as I got under the sheets.

"Anyone would be uncomfortable with no clothes in a blizzard," she retorted as she got under just the top sheet.

"Why don't you conjure yourself some clothes then?"

"Magic can't make things out of thin air!"

"I think you just like being naked." It was all I could do not to burst out laughing.

Midna blushed darkly. "I do not! There's… just nothing for me to wear that fits!"

"Why not children's clothes?"

That made her pause. "I hadn't thought of that." She then regained her composure. "It's not like I plan to be an imp. Now go to sleep before I smother you with your own pillow." She rolled to put her back to me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled to face the opposite direction. "Good night Midna."

It was a moment or two before she replied softly, "Good night Tyler."

It had been a short, but busy day, and there was more to come tomorrow. I know the fight was continuing without me, but I wouldn't be much good without sleep. Saving the world was hard when it was just her and I, but, I reminded myself with a smile, that's all we really need.


	20. Chapter 18: An Awkward Morning

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 18: An Awkward Morning**

I woke the next morning, blinking the sleep out of my eyes as I looked at my clock. 7:27 a.m. I always woke up earlier during the long summer days. Feeling that Midna was still in bed with me, I rolled over to look at her. She must have rolled over in her sleep because she was now facing me. She slept peacefully, breathing softly and evenly. She looked at peace, and her face actually looked nicer without the Fused Shadow on. I had joked about finding her imp form cute, but as I looked at her I felt… drawn to her somehow. I slowly reached out to touch her cheek…

And pulled my hand back before making contact, shaking my head. What was I thinking? She would be going back to her world today or tomorrow and I would never see her again. No. No, I shouldn't be setting myself up for more pain later. I sighed and looked away.

I had to crawl to the end of the bed to get off without disturbing Midna. Once off, I stretched and started to change clothes.

"Does everyone in your world wear so little underwear?"

I jumped, and then snapped around to see Midna looking at me with a grin. "Midnaaaa!" I exclaimed in embarrassment, hurrying to get pants on.

"To be fully honest, you're not the most handsome of men, but you do look pretty good." She sat up and gave her trademark yawn and stretch.

"Just to let you know," I said as I got a shirt on, "yes, most men here wear boxer shorts."

"In the heat outside, I can certainly understand that." She closed her eyes and the Fused Shadow piece appeared, settling into its usual place on her head.

I put my glasses on and sat down to put my socks and shoes on. "Why couldn't Zant have invaded during the winter? Running around in this heat is tiring." I picked up my backpack and paused.

"What is it?" Midna asked as she floated up and over.

I pulled out Darmani's mask. "I think it's time to try this out."

"I can sense magic in it, so it might work. But I don't think it's wise to be a goron when those law enforcers are looking for strange creatures," she advised.

"Just a little test here at home," I reassured her as I put the pack on. "I'll only use it out there if it's absolutely necessary."

We headed downstairs, where Elise was already up and cooking eggs at the stove. "Morning," I said, eyeing her and the stove warily.

She turned to me and smiled. "Good morning. Your mother showed me how to use this device. It's truly amazing to be able to cook without starting a fire."

Midna hovered about to get a look at the stove while I chuckled and smiled. "I guess it is, though we take it for granted most of the time."

Her brow furrowed a little. "I don't see how. You have such wondrous things that make life very easy."

"And in that ease, we forget what life is like without them." I took a breath. "The quality of life might be better here, but not the people." I smiled a bit. "I like the people in Hyrule better."

Elise smiled back. "All the more reason for you to visit," she said as she turned back to the eggs.

"I don't know if I can," I admitted as I turned to make some toast. Midna came over to watch me now, still quietly curious.

"I hope you can." She started putting the sunny-side up eggs onto a plate. "A lot of people want to meet you."

I scoffed softly. "There's a first for me."

"Are you always this self-deprecating?"

I turned to see Azura enter, a towel around her shoulders. Someone must have left it outside for the zoras when they wanted to come in.

"Yes," Midna chimed in as she sat at the table. "He's better at being a hero than thinking he is one." She smiled a little as her tone got sarcastic. "I've tried to tell him otherwise, but nooo. He won't listen to me."

I shook my head and laughed as I brought the toast over, having cooked a slice for each of us. I got out jam and butter from the fridge. "Oh I think you're getting through. I'm starting to listen."

"Maybe he needs a girl to help his self-esteem," Azura said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm a girl," Midna replied defensively.

Azura giggles. "I know. But I meant a lover, not a friend."

I coughed and cleared my throat and didn't make eye contact with anyone for a minute. When I sat at the table, I noticed that Midna seemed a little embarrassed as well. "Yeah, I don't have one. Haven't been looking really," I admitted.

"Why not?" the zora asked in confusion. "You're handsome enough."

I busied myself with putting jam on a piece of toast. "I just… I have problems talking to people."

Azura looked at me for a moment, seeming to study me. "I can tell that there's something you're not telling me. I won't presume to know what it is. But for now, I'll do what I can to make you feel better about yourself." She came to stand behind me and hugged me from behind for a minute before getting a piece of toast.

I blushed hotly, glancing at Midna out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't looking at me, but was viciously eating a piece of toast. I'd talk to her later.

"Are you going to defeat that evil wizard today?" Azura asked as he sat down, getting an egg.

"I hope so," I replied. Having nothing else to say, the talk was replaced with sounds of eating for a few minutes. A quick glance at Midna told me that she wasn't looking at anyone, probably thinking. A look at Azura caught her looking at me. She winked and I looked away, trying not to enjoy the attention too much.

I paused in my chewing, having felt something on my shoe. Then it moved up to rub against my sock-covered ankle. My eyes widened and I looked at Azura again. She didn't look at me, but had a noticeable smirk on her face. She was playing footsie with me! I swallowed hard and kept eating, trying not to blush as her foot slid my pant leg up a little. I jumped when her skin touched mind, but covered it up by standing and taking my plate to the sink. I glanced at the zora again. She didn't seem put off by my reaction; if anything her smirk had gotten bigger.

In a way, I was glad for her attention. I wasn't sure if she was attracted to me because I was a hero of because she just liked me. In either case, I was glad someone found me attractive. Then again Midna said something similar, but not outright that she was attracted. I tried not to let my thoughts show on my face as I felt conflicted, torn between my best friend and a good-lookin' zora that wanted to be my girlfriend. I couldn't think of a good answer, so I changed tracks. "I'm going to try that mask and then we'll head out," I announced as I walked to the back door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Midna shoved the last of her toast into her wide mouth before levitating to follow me.

"You mean the mask Mag gave you the other night?" Azura asked.

"Yup," I answered shortly as I opened the sliding glass door.

Both she and Elise looked at me in confusion. "Is there something special about it?"

"If I'm right, there's something very special about it."

I could hear dishes clattering as I went outside; they were curious enough to follow me. I was glad that it wasn't too bright yet, but I was willing to bet it was already over ninety degrees. Mag and Sandy were uncurling, yawning and stretching as they woke. Niran was still asleep in the pool; at least, I assumed he was sleeping since he wasn't moving.

"He had the later shift," Azura explained. I looked over my shoulder at her in confusion. "He and Mag insist on standing guard at night."

"Just doing our part so you can rest," Mag chimed in with a sleepy smile.

I almost said 'You don't have to', when I realized that they did have to. Zant's minions had found my home once, they could do it again. "Thank you." Let me know if you ever need help with it."

"Don't worry brother. We can handle it," he said with a thump to his chest.

"Are you doing okay with the hiding?" I asked as I took off my backpack and set it down.

"It seems no one has noticed us," he said as he reached for a bag of gravel. "I think everyone is staying inside like they were told."

I nodded as I got the mask out. "Good. Still, please be careful. I don't know if our neighbors can see you from their homes."

Mag nodded and started chewing on a handful of gravel. Sandy was looking at the mask. "Are you going to try that on?"

"Yeah." I took a breath and rolled the mask in my hands, ready to put it on.

"Tyler, are you sure about this?" Midna asked, watching me carefully.

"Nope." With that, I put the mask on.

I inhaled as it stuck to my face. Sharp pains broke out all over my body as if hot needles had been stabbed into my muscles. I bent over as my guts rolled. Then the pain was gone, as suddenly as it had come. I took a few breaths, slowly straightening up. It was then that I noticed that I was taller.

"Are you all right?" Midna asked.

I looked over at her and the others. Yup, I was definitely taller. "I'm fine." I put a hand over my mouth at the sound of my voice having the extra depth and roughness of a goron.

"Ha! I'll be a dodongo's uncle!" Mag exclaimed as he slapped his knee. I was taller than even him now, but only because he was sitting down. "You make a fine looking goron, and a warrior at that."

I looked down at myself, taking stock. Everything was thicker now: my arms, my legs, my chest, and, to my displeasure, my belly. I felt heavier all around, but I had no problems moving that weight. I thought I would have been tastefully naked like Mag, but I found myself wearing a loincloth the same color as my jeans, boots that looked like my shoes, and gloves that looked like my bike gloves. Add to that a string of big purple beads around my neck and some white hair (I'd have to get used to having sideburns), and I'm sure I was one odd-looking goron. I started to question the honesty of Mag's statement.

"Incredible," Elise said softly from her place in the doorway.

"I'll say," Azura added. "A bit different from the usual goron, but not half-bad."

As if having her interested in my human form wasn't enough. She'd probably fancy my wolf form next. I punched the air a few times, feeling the new power in my arms. I then tried curling up, which wasn't too hard, but caused the girls to giggle at the sight. Once curled, a thought struck me, and I turned my head a little so I could speak. "Hey, how do I start rolling from a dead stop?"

"Years of practice," Mag answered, the sound muffled by my body. "It takes our children a few years before they get the hang of it. For now, you'll have to get a bit of a running start before rolling."

I uncurled and stretched for a moment. "I guess it would be asking too much if everything came easy."

"It's better if you work for it anyway," Mag replied. "Took me years before I became an accomplished racer, and I like to think I'm better for it." He ate another handful of gravel.

I nodded and reached up to my face. Feeling the edges of the mask on my skin, I pulled. It came away easily, and the shift back to human wasn't even painful, more like letting out a big breath after holding it a long time.

"What did it feel like?" Midna asked.

"Powerful, but heavy and slow," I replied.

Azura laughed. "I can imagine. All Mag's power did him little good to get out of our pool."

"Hey, I was enjoying myself and was in no rush to leave," Mag retorted with his mouth full, spewing bits of rock.

I laughed as I got my pack back on. "Come on Midna, we'd better go."

She nodded and went into my shadow. I was just about to go back into the house when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see Azura standing right next to me.

"Good luck." She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I tried not to blush as she let me go, and I went inside, heading for the garage.

My awkwardness, already increasing because I knew Midna saw the kiss, took a jump when I saw my dad on the couch, watching the news. He was in a good position to have seen the kiss. I walked by, hoping I wouldn't have to say anything.

"Be careful out there," he said, making me pause. "The FBI has shown up to investigate and an army unit is on the way."

I sighed. "Great. More people to dodge."

"Yeah. Go do what you need to do. Any Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"She's not human, but she is kinda cute."

I didn't reply and went into the garage.

_Do you like her?_

Midna's tone was calmer that I would have thought. I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or not. I got the spare garage remote and opened the door. _I like her as a friend,_ I admitted. _And… I'm glad that she's interested in me. But… I don't know Midna. I don't want to hurt you again._

I put the motorcycle helmet on as Midna took a minute before replying. _Thanks… for thinking about me this time. I guess… I like having you to myself. I don't know why… I get so jealous when she does those things._

I had a feeling I knew why she felt jealous, but I wasn't about to bring that up. _It's not like I could really have a relationship with her,_ I said as I got on and started the engine. _We have to go back to our own worlds after this is over._

_Yes. That's true._

The note of sadness in her voice betrayed what we both felt: we didn't want to part when this was done. We couldn't even think about why that was, because then it would make the parting all the harder. I took a breath and let it out as I rolled out of the garage, closing the door with the remote before storing in my pack. I think we both needed the adventure to distract us from the drama, and, knowing Zant, that wasn't going to be a problem.


	21. Chapter 19: Complications

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. I know the last few chapters were slow, but here we go with the action again. Eat your heart out Michael Bay! Please read and review.

**Chapter 19: Complications**

I headed north, planning to take a loop of freeway that we could take to head west. The law was already looking for us in the central southern parts of town, so I hoped to avoid them by taking another way. In any case, it was also where we needed to go to get to the next closest section of twilight.

_Finally rested up and ready to go,_ I thought to Midna as we sped along the deserted road, _I think we'll be able to finish this today._ I made a right turn to avoid the portal ahead, which was mostly likely being guarded and studied like the others. Getting back home later was going to be a pain.

_Me too, provided we don't have to travel too much,_ Midna replied. The roar of the bike's engine filled the silence for a little bit. _That's what bothers me._

My brow furrowed. _You think this is too easy? You think that Zant's up to something?_

_Yes. The power in this new Fused Shadow is strong enough to summon the monsters he sent at us without giving up the pieces. Lat time, he didn't give them up until he died. This time, he's letting them go fairly easily. He's plotting something._

_ You think maybe he knows about how it tempts people?_ I turned to head north again. _Do you think he's hoping that you'll be tempted to do bad things?_

_I don't think so,_ she replied, but she sounded uncertain.

We sped along in silence for a time. Even though the public had been told to stay inside, there were some other cars on the road; probably people trying to get out of town, help loved ones, obtain supplies, or at worst, commit crime. I stopped at a red right, wondering where the car going the other way was headed.

_Why did you stop?_ Midna asked.

_A number of these lights have cameras, devices that can record my image, like an instant painting,_ I explained. The light changed and we moved on. _If I break the law and one of those cameras catches it, the authorities will know where we are and come running. That's why I'm not going at maximum speed either._

_Bah. Last time the law was on our side. Here there seem to be laws for everything,_ she grumped. _I don't think I like it._

I smiled a little, amused at her frustration, before glancing down to check my speed. What I saw caused me to groan. _Oh crap_.

_What is it?_

_We're low on gas. I need to get fuel for the bike soon._

_And no one is around to sell us the fuel._

_Good guess, but no. I can pay for it, but it will bring the law down on us._

_Rrrrgg!_ Midna growled. _Are your enforcers so paranoid that they have to watch everything?_

_Something like that. More technology, more ways to break the law, more ways to try to prevent crime._

_We're never going to defeat Zant at this rate! We're too busy avoiding your enforcers!_

_We'll be okay once we're in the twilight._

I found a gas station and pulled in. Midna emerged to watch me pump the gas, but kept glancing around as if expecting the police at any moment. I took a breath as I swiped my bank card, half expecting it not to work. It did, and I wasted no time getting back on the bike and continuing on. Midna didn't ask any questions for a while; she was probably as tense as I was. I tried to keep my ears out for sirens or a chopper, but it was hard to hear over the motorcycle engine. To play it safe, I still obeyed the traffic laws, though frequently looking around nervously.

_There's the freeway ahead,_ I noted as the overpass came into sight.

_Good, because I think we're being followed by something flying._

My heart stopped for a moment and I looked around. Over my left shoulder, from the southwest, a chopped was heading towards us. If they hadn't seen us yet, they soon would.

_Aw crap! Here we go._ I sped up, caution thrown to the wind. We were almost at the on-ramp when two cop cars and an ominously black sedan came down the nearer off-ramp. They turned their sirens on as they turned to pursue me. I turned left and gunned the gas as I headed up the ramp. I was counting on them not to fire at me since they wanted me alive, and an accident on a motorcycle would be more likely to kill me.

_Do you want me to stop them?_ Midna asked.

_If you can. But try not to hurt them._

_I don't know how to avoid hurting them!_

_Then just keep telling me what they're doing._ I focused on speeding down the highway, and a few tense minutes passed with nothing happening. It seemed I was right about them not shooting at me. That, plus being on the walled freeway, kept their options limited.

I smiled as the wall of twilight came into sight. _Never thought I'd be so glad to see the twilight._

_You'll still have to stop so I can get us in,_ Midna reminded me.

_Yeah. Uh oh._

_What is it?_

_Blockade._ I sighed as a blockade of police cars came fully into view as we reached the top of a rise. They had done it well; I wouldn't be able to maneuver the bike through.

_Now what are you going to do?_ Midna asked in concern.

_Something crazy._ I grinned for a moment before undoing the strap of my helmet. _Use your magic to take off my helmet and stow it._

_Okay,_ she acknowledged uncertainly before doing as I asked.

I squinted as the wind caught my ears and whipped against me. I let go of the gas, slowing down as we approached the blockade. _Give me the mask._

_The goron mask?_ Midna was clearly surprised. _Tyler… are you sure-_

_ Yes! Now hurry!_ I felt her put the mask in my hand and I turned it, ready to put it on. _When I put it on, stow the bike._

_You are completely crazy. But… I'll do it._

The cops were getting out of their cars and yelling, expecting me to stop. I smirked as I put the mask on. _Transform…_ I winced as I changed, feeling the bike slip away from beneath me. _And roll out!_ I curled and began rolling using the momentum from the motorcycle. Cops yelled and dived out of the way as I crashed my way between two cars. I laughed as I rolled down the road. _That'll slow them down!_

_I can't believe that worked._ The twili paused and laughed a little. _Actually I can._ Her tone then got serious. _You know that they'll never trust you now._

_I'll deal with that later. For now, let's get to the twilight._

Similar to being a wolf, rolling was easier when I wasn't thinking about it, or else I'd start to wobble dangerously. I was grateful that gorons seemed to have the best equilibrium of any living creature; I wasn't feeling dizzy or sick at all.

Midna interrupted my thoughts. _Tyler, they're already chasing us again._

_Dang it. I hoped that they would take longer._

_They're catching up. Got any more crazy ideas?_

I thought for a moment and smiled. _As a matter of fact, I do. Can you feed me a little magic?_

_What do you mean?_ Midna asked in confusion.

_Just send a stream of magic into this body._

_Oh no. I'm not going to do that when I don't know the outcome. You could be seriously hurt or changed somehow._

I could hear the sirens over the sound of my own rolling. _We don't have time to argue. I trust you to pull the magic back if something goes wrong. I trust you with my life Midna. Please trust me with this._

She was quiet for a moment before saying, _All right. But this better work or I'll never forgive you._

I could feel… something… some kind of wave entering my body, like a hot breeze. That feeling was quickly overshadowed by a burst of speed and the sensation of extra bones growing to make spikes jutting out of my body. Then it reversed as Midna pulled back the magic. _No! It's okay. It feels weird, but I'm okay._

She hesitated, and then fed me more magic. The spikes poked small holes in the asphalt as we sped along, the cops still hot on our heels. _We're close to the twilight,_ Midna informed me after a little while. _You need to change back before we go in or the transformation magicks will interact._

The last thing I needed was to end up as a goron/wolf hybrid or worse. _Right. Stop me at the last second._

Even at top speed, the authorities had been closing in on us, and were now almost alongside me. I started swerving a bit; making them keep their distance so they couldn't box me in.

_Stop now!_ Midna yelled as she pulled back her magic.

I tried to uncurl while stopping and ended up tumbling head over heels a few times before skidding to a stop on my belly right in front of the twilight barrier. The cops stopped as I got up, jumping out of their cars and shouting at me as they pointed their guns. "Get down on the ground!" "Don't move!" "Put your hands in the air!"

I ignored them for a moment as I took the mask off, shifting back to human. The cops explained in surprise, and I saw a shadow move from mine into the twilight. I slowly turned around to face them, arms raised, the mask still in my hand.

"Everybody shut up!"

I blinked the cops actually did as told, though some didn't seem happy about it. I watched as a man in a suit came forward. What was Midna waiting for? "You're from the FBI I presume?" I called to the man.

He was wearing sunglasses, fitting the stereotype of a federal agent, but here in the desert, I couldn't say I blamed him. He nodded as he took one step out towards me, putting himself apart from the local police. "You presume correctly. You seem to be becoming quite poplar. We want to ask you some questions."

_Midna, why aren't you pulling me in?_ I hoped she could hear me through the twilight. "I don't have time for that. The army is going to show up, thinking they can do something to these walls. They can't. Nothing can. I'm the only one that can stop this."

The fed took a few more steps, and I backed up. "Stop what exactly? An invasion? A science experiment gone wrong? A new weapon? What exactly is it that you're involved in?"

I sighed and shook my head. "That's why I can't talk to you guys. You think I'm one of the enemy. By the time I convince you otherwise, the twilight will have expanded back out."

"Look kid, you aren't exactly acting innocent," replied the fed, apparently losing a little patience. "You run every time the cops show up. Now do yourself a favor and come quietly."

_Midna! Any day now!_ I shook my head again. "Sorry. You can arrest me after this is over." The cops gasped a moment before I felt a large hand grip around my torso, yanking me back into the twilight. I shook my head at the sudden change in light, changing into my wolf form. _What took you so long?_ I snapped.

"I was trying to give you a chance to explain yourself," Midna said as she sat on my back.

I sighed again as I started trotting down the freeway. _I don't know if I made things bad or worse. Before they only thought I might know something. Now they know for sure that I'm connected to all this. And they won't stop coming after us until they get an explanation that satisfies them._

"Sorry Tyler. I didn't mean to make it worse," she said softly.

I took a breath and let it out. _You meant well. You just don't know how things work in this world._

She lay back on me. "The more time I spend in this world, the less I seem to know about it. Nice bluff with the twilight expanding by the way."

_Well I figure that if Zant ever gets off the defensive, he will._ There was a familiar cry from ahead that made me cringe. I looked back at the imp. _Thinking later, it's time to fight again._

Midna sat up and smiled a little. "Finally, something we can do without complications."

I couldn't help chuckling, but as I turned to face the beasts that had climbed over a freeway wall, I couldn't help but wonder if things could get more complicated than they already were. I really didn't want to find out.


	22. Chapter 20: Divide and Conquer

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 20: Divide and Conquer**

We defeated the beasts without problem, leaving a portal behind us as we continued on. _I wonder how far the twilight goes,_ I thought. _There's a lot of city to the west._

"Not to mention that we have to check every body of water to see if one of the spirits of light is there." Midna sighed. "Hyrule is looking smaller and smaller all the time."

_Tell me about it._ I paused as a thought struck. _You know, we don't need to meet the spirit before we go bug hunting. We can start eliminating them before we get there, maybe even lift the twilight. Heck, there could be more than four sections of twilight and we won't even find a spirit in this one._

"All good points to consider," she said thoughtfully. "I'll head up and see if I can spot any insects." She left my back and floated far up into the air. I started looking for the next exit off the freeway; I would need more freedom of movement to track down the bugs of darkness.

Finally spotting an off-ramp, I started wondering as I headed down it. Maybe we wouldn't be able to finish the battle today. The city was a big place to cover on foot, even for a wolf, and I would need to rest from time to time. At least it wasn't as hot in the twilight as it was back in the regular sunlight. _See anything?_ I called up mentally.

_No insects, but I see smoke in a few places._

I sighed. The smoke must have been from fires from restaurants or whatever that didn't have physical people to keep the heating equipment in check. _The fire department is going to have their hands full._

_'Fire department'? What's that?_

_ It's a group of people that-_

_ Wait a minute. I see something._ She giggled. _Oh this will make it much easier._

_Huh? _I asked in obvious confusion. _What are you talking about?_

_ Stay on the big road. I'll be right back._ She floated off and out of my sight.

I sat down in confusion for a few minutes, wondering what on earth that little troublemaker was up to. Then my lupine hearing picked up a whooshing of air, and it was getting louder. I sounded like wings. I got up on my feet and looked around, blinking when a familiar large bird appeared over the freeway wall.

"Look! I found an old friend!" Midna called from its back.

_Great. Can I ride on top this time?_

"Nope," she replied with a giggle as the bird swooped down to pick me up with its feet.

I sighed and tried unsuccessfully to get comfortable. _At least we can search faster now._

"Exactly." She paused. "You know, I like flying like this. I wonder if I could find one of these birds back home."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled before resuming scanning the city for dark insects. I had never seen the city from the air before and the view from our increasing altitude really impressed me with how vastly it spread out. Finding the bugs and Zant in the urban sprawl wasn't going to be easy.

Midna called down, "Hey look! I think I see something!"

I stood corrected.

Midna steered the bird towards a narrow lake that spanned a few miles. I knew it was a man-made lake, but didn't know what it was used for. The freeway continued on the north side, to our right, bridges spanned across the middle, and a college and a few skyscrapers to the left on the south side. _I don't see anything_, I said as I looked around.

"Hmm… maybe it moved. "Oh there it is!" A pair of flies easily as large as our bird sped through the air, circling the lake away from us. "Let's get them!"

_Hold up. There's something in the stadium to the left._ I focused my sight and my eyes widened as they took in the large worm that was as large as the football field it was burrowing into.

"That's a big one. Which do we go after first?"

_How about both? You go after the flies so we don't lose them and I'll take care of the worm._

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" she asked with a note of concern in her voice.

_Hey, it's me,_ I replied with as much of a smile as I could manage.

"That's what worries me." She couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

I chuckled as she turned us towards the stadium. Suddenly there was a loud buzzing, followed by a jerk as we dove suddenly.

"Two more flies!" Midna shouted. "Almost got us from the side!"

_Hurry up and drop me off before I get knocked loose!_ The buzzing was still fairly loud and it sounded like the flies were coming around for another run at us.

"They're faster than us! I don't know how long I can dodge them!"

The stadium was coming up fast. _Just get me to the top seats of the stadium. Don't fly all the way in or you'll get pinned down!_

I wished I could do more to hang on as we tilted left and right. I tried to look around, but only caught glimpses of the flies in my peripheral vision. There was a bump, and I started to fall…

…then stopped with a jerk as my rear end was caught by the bird's talons.

_That was too close._ Looking forward, the stadium wall was practically in my face and I had to twist my body away, the edge passing just below my head. _That was REALLY too close._

"Sorry!"

We dropped a little lower and I could see the numbers on the seats as they started to pass by. _This is good! Drop me!_ I felt the bird let go and I fell for a second before landing hard on my front hard, but safe.

_You okay Tyler?_ Midna called out telepathically as the turned the bird in a tight circle.

_I'm fine! Now go get those flies!_ I replied as I got up.

_With pleasure._

The vicious tone in her voice made me smile a bit as she flew off, the flies close behind. I turned to look at the worm, which seemed to be searching, or at least aware that it wasn't alone. _'ello, beastie,_ I thought as I started to make my way down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I growled a little as the flies came after me again. I swear, Tyler and his wolf form were rubbing off on me. Tall buildings loomed ahead, and I commanded the bird to turn towards them. Part of the fun of riding this bird was that it was easy to control and very responsive. It was almost as if it liked taking orders… Best not to think on the implications of that.

I held tight as the flies came by again, trying to ram us but missing by a hair's breadth. They were getting me angry by now. I needed to launch an attack, but the bird was too slow to ram them and there were no objects to throw or elements to manipulate. There was the air of course, but as the least tangible of the elements, it was the hardest for me to manipulate. That left my shadow magic. I had been afraid of them ever since we started collecting them again, especially how they affected my magic, such as during the chase with Zant. But now I had no choice. I concentrated, forming four arrows of twilight from my magic. They came easier than before, and flew faster when I sent them at the flies. But they weren't quite fast enough; I only caught one of their wings as it dodged.

I grunted as I turned to pursue them. If only I could swat at them like regular flies. Wait. Why couldn't I? I grinned. The injured fly had lost some speed, letting us catch up. Putting magic into my hair, I formed it into a large hand, and then smashed the pest against a passing building. Very satisfying.

Bringing my hair back in, I looked around for the other fly. It was already behind us again. I pulled into a steep climb, the fly following as it closed the distance. I waited until it got a bit closer before turning over into a dive. The fly tried to skirt aside, but failed to dodge my hair, which cut the bug in two. I giggled as the pieces faded into smoke, but then paused. It was becoming easier and more enjoyable to kill. That worried me, but for now I pulled out of the dive and headed back for the lake. I had two more flies to kill.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Okay, how do I go about killing you?_ I had pondered this question as I made my way down the stadium levels, taking my time to conserve energy. Now I stood at one of the entrances to the football field, analyzing my foe. If I had to guess, I would have said that it was eight feet in diameter. That was a lot to bite through. In any case, my best bet was to strike at the middle, try to find its heart or something else vital. I walked out towards it, ready to dodge in case it came for me.

It stopped moving for a moment. It knew I was there. It then dove for the nearest hole, quickly disappearing down it. I ran up to the hole only to see its head pop out of another hole briefly before going back under.

_Great. A game of Whack-a-mole, and me without my Megaton Hammer._ I looked down into the darkness again, wondering if I should jump in. The sound of water trickling caught my ear. Looking closer, I could see a pipe in the wall of the hole a few feet down, which was cracked and leaking water. _Worms come out in the rain. But how am I going to get at it?_ Looking around, I saw bits of concrete strewn about by the worm's digging. I picked up the biggest one I could lift with my mouth and dropped it into the hole. It bounced off the wall and missed. I tried again, and this time it hit with the solid 'thunk' of thick plastic. It took several more tries to make the crack big enough for water to spray forcefully into the hole. _Finally. My jaw is killing me,_ I thought as I stretched it. _Hope I can still bite the darn thing._

There was a rumble, and then the worm came out of a different hole, thrashing around. It was not happy. I ran towards it, dodging around the front as the middle emerged, a smooth section interrupting its ridged skin. I leapt and latched on, biting and tearing away chucks of flesh. The worm's thrashing intensified, and I pressed myself against it harder to hang on. A wet sound behind me made me turn my head. My eyes widened at the sight of the worm's head turning inside out to bare four black teeth.

_What the heck? Worms don't have teeth!_

The worm made to bite me, but I waited until it was too close for comfort to let go, dropping below the head as it bit itself.

_Ha! Gotcha!_ I dodged the tail as the worm wiggled, trying to remove its mouth from its side. With a squelching sound, it reared its head back, taking out a large piece of itself. Gross. Still, I rushed back in, jumping up to dig in and bite again while the head flailed uselessly. A few more bites and a rapidly beating heart came into view. I bit it and held on, trying not to be sick as it continued beating in my mouth. Thankfully, it didn't take long before it stopped moving, and I felt the worm going still.

_Well, that wasn't too bad,_ I thought as I let go, dropping to the ground again. I turned and started to leave when something caught my eye. One of the bits of worm-flesh I had bitten off was quivering. Gradually its shape changed, looking like another worm.

_Uh oh._ I looked around to see that the rest of the pieces of meat were becoming smaller worms. I turned about to see the large worm forming into two smaller worms. _You have got to be kidding me._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was soon back at the lake, looking for the first two flies I had seen earlier. I spotted them as they turned to come at us head on. I took a breath as I had the bird roll us around, feeling only a little dizzy as we became upright again. I was glad I had used the brief break to probe the bird's mind to better understand its capabilities. It wasn't as fast or agile as the flies, but had a few clever tricks. I had also thought up a strategy. Now if only I could stay behind the flies.

We turned hard to pursue them, but they circled the same way, using their speed to get behind us. Time for another trick. I flared the wings, slowing us so that the flies went past. I started creating and firing arrows as fast as I could, pleasantly surprised at the rapid rate. The line of arrows caught one of the flies, tearing it into nothing. Another one down.

The other fly turned left hard and I kept after it. It then stopped abruptly and came back at me. I tried to roll, but the bird was too slow. It cried out in pain as the fly smashed into its wing. We fought to keep steady as the fly turned around to make another try. I turned as much as I could without losing my seat and fired a barrage of arrows. I missed, but the fly hesitated before diving towards the lake. Now crippled, we had a harder time keeping up, but we managed somehow.

We got close enough to the water for me to manipulate it, which gave me reason to grin. But when I reached out with my magic to move it, the water resisted. How was that possible? I growled; no mere object would fight me! I yelled as I surged my magic through it, raising a wall of water in front of the fly. It passed through, but was slowed considerably. That gave me enough time to shred the dark insect with my arrows.

_I feel better now,_ I thought to myself as I turned to head back to Tyler. That worm I had left him with had looked large, but not very threatening. Tyler was probably done with it by now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Why aren't you dead by now?_ I yelled in frustration as I paused to catch my breath. Worms of various sizes lay scattered across the football field, some still forming from other pieces. _This is ridiculous. I need a new strategy._

A familiar cry froze me in place for a moment. I looked around and, sure enough, half a dozen twilight beasts were making their way onto the field. The nearest one was already close enough to charge me. _Oh not now. Now when Midna's not with me. _ I jumped aside, the turf squishing under my paws. As I had fought the worm, the pipe I had broken continued to flood the tunnels and would soon flood the field.

That gave me an idea. I took off to run around the field's border, searching as I waited for the rest of the twilight beasts to reach the field. There! A large electrical switch, warning label and all. I turned around, but stayed near it, dodging blows and trying to avoid worm bites. Only two of the twilight beasts weren't on the field yet. Just a little more…

My glance cost me,and a black hand grabbed my head and held on tight.

_Show me your fears._

I froze for a moment at the sound of Zant's voice inside my head. I growled as I tried to wiggle out of the beast's grip. _Get out of my head!_

Images from my own life started flashing through my head, too fast for me to keep track off. I doubled my efforts to get free, thrashing my head back and forth. A finger came close to my mouth and I bit it hard, making the beast let go of me. I jumped back to get away from the beast, but I was sluggish. I was losing steam fast. I lunged forward and bit the beast's leg, jumping back before it could counterattack. It bought me enough time to look around again. The beasts were on the field and headed for me. Now it was time to see if I could do this without electrocuting myself.

I started backing up towards the box, my eyes flicking from beast to beast. The nearest raised its fist again. I turned and climbed up on the box, jumping to catch my legs around the rail in front of the seats. The crunch of metal told me it hit the switch, and looking back confirmed that everything was being electrocuted. The circuit tripped after a moment, cutting off the electricity, but the damage had been done. All the worms dissolved into black smoke while the bits from the twilight beasts created a portal overhead. I sighed in relief before climbing over the rail and landing in front of the seats.

_Whew._ I sighed and took stock. I was wet all over and smell as a result, I had a number of cuts from worm bites hidden in my fur, my head hurt, my jaw ached, and I was tired. I lay down to rest for a bit. _ There are never any hearts around when you need them._


	23. Chapter 21: Water Everywhere

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 21: Water Everywhere**

I only got to rest for a few moments before the sound of wings made me raise my head. Midna's bird appeared over the top of the stadium, wobbling and seeming to have trouble landing. I stood, stretched, and yawned as Midna floated over to me.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked with her trademark smirk.

_No nap at all actually, though I could use one,_ I replied.

She shook her head a little, apparently expecting more of me. "It's not even midday. You need to work on your endurance."

_Hey, I just killed a giant worm and half a dozen twilight beasts,_ I defended.

Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled again. "Impressive." She sniffed once. "Maybe that's why you smell." She sniffed a couple more times. "No, just wet fur."

_Here, have some._ I let the wolf instinct take over for a second and shook myself, sending water everywhere.

"Ew, Tyler!" Midna exclaimed as she tried to shield herself. "Thanks a lot."

_I aim to please._ I mentally chuckled as I wagged my tail.

She shook her head, but smiled. "Well, I got the flies, but the twilight hasn't lifted. Maybe we missed some insects?"

_Maybe. Maybe we still need to find the next spirit of light. Can we use the bird to search for it?_

She shook her head again. "His wing was hurt badly in the fight. He needs to rest." She looked at the bird, which seemed to be resting. "I let him go. He'll probably stay here a while before leaving."

I nodded, then paused. _Hey Midna… I think I just heard the spirit._

She looked at me in confusion. "That can't be. I didn't see it at the lake, and I didn't see any other bodies of water around here."

_Nothing is impossible Midna, especially with everything that's happened to us. Hop on._

She got on my back and we set out, leaving the stadium behind. Following the soft cries of the spirit, we crossed the college campus to a building a bit shorter than the ones around it.

"Why would there be a spirit here?" Midna asked.

_There's water in there,_ I answered as I walked up to the entrance. _I can smell it._

"You can smell water?"

_No, but I can smell chlorine, which means there's a pool like the one back home._

"Oohh." She opened the door and we went in.

Inside was a typical large pool with one section set up for laps and a deep end for diving. A few ghosts were present, as well as the expected swirling light that floated above the pool. _Not where I expected it to be, but I'm glad to see it._

The ball solidified, driving away the twilight as Eldin spread its wings before us. "Greetings chosen one," it said in its ethereal voice, which sounded male. "Your progress in driving back the twilight is commendable."

I was human again, but still sore and tired from fighting, so I was stretching a little. "Thank you. I'm trying to live up to my calling."

"You bear the name well." He paused. "I sense that you are weary. Allow me to aid you." The white bird glowed brighter for a moment before returning to its normal brightness.

I blinked and smiled. I felt great. No injuries, no sore muscles, no fatigue. "Wow. Thank you Eldin."

"Return at any time, should you need aid. But now I must give you a warning. You have been taking the Fused Shadows again, have you not?" I nodded. "Then there is cause for concern. Although you have been taking the Fused shadows back, the dark forces remain strong."

My brow furrowed. "Zant hasn't weakened? Then he must be getting his power from somewhere else."

Eldin nodded slowly. "That is what we concluded. Princess Zelda has been told of the plight of your world, and she now searches for Link so that they may aid you."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. "But what can they do from Hyrule?"

"When the last of the twilight is gone, we spirits will be able to bring them here from Hyrule."

"Wow." I then remembered. "Hey! I found the missing Hylians. You can send them back home."

"Indeed, we can. When the twilight is gone, bring them to one of our springs in this world, and we shall take them to a spring in our world. Thank you for saving them. Now go. Do not give the darkness time to retaliate." The spirit pulled its wings in and vanished.

An eruption of sound ensued as things and people started moving. Time must have paused during out conversation. Looking around, I noticed a few people staring at me, so I hastily retreated outside, where there were more students, going about their own business.

_Uh oh. Dropped in the middle of a lot of people. I can't get your motorcycle out here; it would attract too much attention,_ Midna observed from my shadow.

_I know. But we'll be okay. I look like the other students, and if I act casual, no one will bother us._

_ Students? So this is a place of learning?_

I explained college to her as I walked at a normal pace. My words proved true; I wasn't bothered by anyone, though I did get a few looks because of the weapons sticking out of my pack. In fact, there seemed to be less and less people.

_Tyler, something's wrong. Everyone is going inside in a hurry._

_Crap. People are being told to stay inside for their safety. They must be getting the word now that the twilight is gone._

"Hey you!"

I looked to my left to see a cop walking towards me. Fantastic.

"You have to go inside. It's not safe out here."

_Midna, bike. Now._

The cop blinked in confusion as the motorcycle appeared next to me. I wasted no time in getting on and starting it.

"Hey stop!" the cop yelled as he started running.

I gunned the engine and sped away. _Now I've gone and done it. So much for not attracting attention._

_Can't be helped I guess,_ Midna said as she magicked my helmet onto my head.

I smiled. _Thanks._

_ Well we have to keep that clever head of yours safe, don't we?_ she replied with a giggle.

I chuckled as I turned to head north.

_Hey, the twilight is the other way,_ Midna protested. _Don't make me take back my compliment._

_The police will be after us again soon,_ I explained. _I'll head north, double back, and then head south another way. Hopefully, we'll avoid another chase._

_ Ah. In that case, you've earned the compliment my little wolf._

I smiled again, but I also wondered. Midna seemed to be more possessive of me today. Was it because of Azura? Because of our impending separation? I sighed. This was the stuff I kept telling myself not to think about. We reached one of the bridges spanning across the lake, and I turned my head a little to look at the water far below.

Midna spoke up. _You know, there's something strange about that water._

_Strange? How so?_

_It resisted me when I tried to control it. Elements can't do something like that unless there's some kind of force controlling it. Maybe an elemental._

I chuckled a little. _Elemental? You forget where you are. There's nothing magic down there._

Almost as soon as I said it, pillars of water appeared next to the bridge, stretching upward before curling back down towards us.

_You were saying?_ Midna quipped. _Something must be controlling it._

_ And I think I know what,_ I replied. _Uh oh._

Two of the pillars had bent down across the bridge, blocking our path and forcing us to stop. More pillars of water were rising, one of which had a clear orb with a red circle inside.

_And me without my Clawshot,_ I thought as I got off the bike. _Remember the eel we fought in the water temple?_

_Yes. This does look similar._

_Exactly. Get the eye out so I can cut it._

_Right._

Midna left my shadow to hover in the air as I got the helmet off. I wanted as much peripheral vision as possible with this many water tentacles. Morpha had more water to work with than when I fought him back in the day. I drew my sword as I jumped away from a grabbing tentacle, only to dodge another. A glance up let me see that Midna was moving her arms in various directions, trying to take control of the water as it splashed everywhere. The orb in the center didn't budge; it just kept reforming its appendages.

The glance was enough for a tentacle to knock me off my feet, and I landed on my back hard. I grimaced at the pain, but tried to stand. Another tentacle grabbed me, squeezing tight as it constricted. Then the water shattered and I had a short drop to the ground.

"Watch it Tyler! This thing has more arms than an Octorock!" Midna yelled.

I couldn't answer; I was too busy dodging one watery tentacle or another. There was just too much going on for us to get an attack in. The sound of sirens caught my ear and I looked back to see a number of police cars coming to a stop a safe distance away. _I don't know if that's good or bad news._ The thought alone was distraction enough for me to get picked up again. This time the water completely surrounded my body, trying to drown me and crush me at the same time.

The water broke apart again and I took a big breath as Midna came to hover next to me. "We can't handle this thing. It's too big. We have to-" She was grabbed by a tentacle and hoisted into the air.

"Midna!" I ducked another tentacle before putting my sword away. "Alright, you like lifting stuff? Lift this!" I jammed on the goron mask, and a gut-wrenching second later, I was large and in charge, knocking the tentacles into puddles with my fists. Little good it did me; they still reformed at a fast rate. Looking up, I saw Midna break loose, but it was clear she was getting tired.

A cry split the air just before something large rammed into the living water. It took me a second to realize that it was the bird that Midna had been riding. "Well, any ally in a storm." A tentacle tried to pick me up, but I was too heavy, which gave me the chance I needed to punch it away.

"Almost got it!" Midna yelled, still struggling with the core, but the bird's distractions were helping.

Gunshots rang out, and I looked to see the cops had drawn their weapons and were firing at us. "Hey! Hold your fire!" I yelled between punches. A bullet bounced of me without harm, and I hoped that Midna was a small enough target that she wouldn't be hit.

The bird shrieked in pain as it took a number of bullets before being batted away by a tentacle, falling towards the lake below. "NO!" Midna screamed, and then she growled with effort as the orb finally came loose from the water. "Tyler! Catch!" She threw it to me before flying after the bird.

I caught the orb and hung on as it tried to get free. "You're not going anywhere!" I grunted as I tried to crush it in a tight hug. The tentacles rushed for me, but I couldn't let go of the core or else we might not get it again. I continued to squeeze as the tentacles massed around me, gabbing my legs and around my body. I tried to resist, but didn't have any leverage as I got picked up and thrown off the bridge. Even falling headfirst, I held the orb tight, hearing it crack and creak under the strain. I took a large breath, not knowing when I'd hit the water, but wanting to be ready even as I tightened my grip, my enlarged muscles shaking from the effort. It felt like forever, but I think it was only a handful of seconds before I hit the water. The impact was hard, but not bad thanks to my thick skin. The orb wiggled, trying to get away, but I gave an extra squeeze. There was a dull crack, and the orb stopped moving. I could feel the crack with my fingers and dug in, tearing the thing in two. Finally. It had all happened so fast, but it had felt like forever. At least it was over.

Or almost over. Feeling my lungs burn for need of air, I grabbed the mask and yanked it off as I started to swim back to the surface. Why wasn't it getting closer? An involuntary gasp allowed water into my lungs. The sunlight above seemed to be fading. No… I wouldn't die like this. I clawed against the water, but my movements were getting slow. No… Not now. The fight wasn't over yet… We hadn't won… I… I never told Midna… that… I…


	24. Chapter 22: Fears

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 22: Fears**

I gasped loudly as I sat up quickly, breathing hard and fast as I got oxygen. I only got enough notice to turn my head before I retched, my lungs and stomach emptying the water. I coughed hard, one hand on my chest as the other held me upright. I was alive. Somehow, I was alive.

"Thank the twilight. For a moment I thought that… I thought you…"

I looked up, blinking water out of my eyes to see Midna next to me. There were tears in her eyes, but she smiled a little before her face turned to anger. "If you ever do that again, I'll never forgive you!"

I coughed again before speaking in a hoarse tone. "Hey, it wasn't my idea to get thrown off the bridge. Where are we, anyway?"

"The shore of the lake. I went after you as soon as I heard the splash. The water's not enchanted anymore, so I used my magic to bring you here."

I looked around, my head a little dizzy as I did so, but we were on the rocky north shore of the lake. Looking up, I could see the police making a fuss and looking down at us from the bridge.

"We gotta get out of here before they come for us." I coughed again and made to stand.

Midna put a hand on my shoulder. "Rest for a minute. You almost died." She then gave me a look of confusion. "Why did you take the mask off?"

"Because gorons can't swim," I replied, starting to breathe normally.

"True, but Mag didn't have a problem just sitting in a spring for a long time."

I hadn't thought of that. "Yeah, but in the game that the mask-" I coughed again, but not as hard. "-came from, you couldn't go into the water at all or you'd lose health."

Midna sighed and crossed her arms. "Different games, different worlds, and each with its own rules. Why can't the goddesses just make up their minds?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't tell you. Oh, speaking of rules, did you find a Heart container?"

She nodded. "That's how I brought you back. It was floating next to you in the water, along with the Fused Shadow. I didn't know if it would bring you back from the brink of death, but I'm glad it did."

I smiled again. "Thanks Midna. I owe you one."

"Friends don't keep score, remember?" she said with a giggle.

I laughed at that. "So true." I took a few more breaths to make sure I was okay, then stood slowly. I was a little wobbly, but at least I was able to move. "Okay… I think I'm okay."

"I hope so," Midna said as she floated up to be level with me. "We still have one more Fused Shadow to get."

I nodded as I checked my backpack to see if everything was there. My weapons and mask were soaked, but there. It was then I realized what was missing. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"The bike. The motorcycle. The cops have it now."

The twili groaned and put a hand to her head. "Oh no, indeed. Now how are we going to get around with any speed?"

I looked at her as a thought struck me. "The bird. Maybe we can use the bird."

Midna shook her head slowly. Her voice held a note of sadness. "It's dead. It fell into the lake and hasn't come back."

I didn't have any personal feelings for the bird, but it was apparent that Midna did. She always did like it for some reason. I put my arm around her. "Sorry."

She shook her head and gently pushed me away. "Not your fault. It was the one that decided to help us." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as me.

I nodded. "It was a good bird. It saved us and helped us beat that monster."

Midna nodded before slipping into my shadow. _Let's get going. We have work to do._

That was the end of that subject. I took a breath and started walking. _True, but I need to get something to eat after losing breakfast like that._

_I don't blame you. I could use something to eat too._

I looked at my watch, but it had stopped because of the water. Still, that was recent, and it was probably close to noon right about then. _I don't think anyone will be around to help us, so we might have to just leave some money somewhere. Or maybe I can find a grocery store with a self check-out line._

_Self check-out?_

The next while was spent explaining grocery stores and the recent addition of self check-out lines as I tried to find a way to get back to the streets, which were some distance above us at this point. Sometimes we paused in our talk to just walk in silence, and I found myself wondering what I had been thinking just before I blacked out in the lake. I couldn't really remember and it was bothering me. I wanted to know what my last thoughts were before I thought I was going to die. I hoped it said something good about my character. After an hour or so of trudging along, I finally found an access road that led back to the streets. The end was barred by a gate, but Midna unlocked it to let us out. I tensed as I realized that I could hear sirens. _Aw great, here we go again._

_The mask,_ Midna advised. _You might as well; they've seen you use it before and it will keep you safe._

_Might as well._ I got it out and put it on. I started running as fast as I could before curling up and rolling. It was a rougher start than the stunt I had pulled earlier, but it got me going. Thankfully, the source of the sirens wasn't in sight, and we avoided any encounters by staying to the side streets. We eventually made our way back south, this time around the western edge of the lake. A little while later and we were able to find a store that we could get food at, but a number of shelves were empty already. I had shifted back to human form in order to handle money.

_Looks like not everyone stayed home,_ Midna observed.

"It doesn't surprise me really," I said out loud, wanting a break from only communicating with my mind. "Something new and disturbing happens, things get a little crazy, people loot and steal, either out of greed or fear, and humanity breaks down somewhat." I took the sandwiches, cookies, and bottled water I had gotten to the check out.

_That's true everywhere, you know. Part of putting the Twilight Realm back together was seeing that damages were repaired and anything that had been stolen was compensated. It's a mess, but we've been getting through it. A lot of people help each other out._

"Yeah. People get better once the crisis is over, but in the middle of it, people are either at their best or their worst. There's not much in the way of middle ground."

_I suppose so._

I paid for the food and we left. Midna hid the food wherever she kept things until I found a furniture store empty of people a few blocks away. We'd have enough time to eat and leave before the authorities zeroed in on our location. We sat at a table and ate. Outside, a car full of moblins followed by police went past, but we were out of sight. I sighed as I finished. "I don't have any great love for my world, but I don't like seeing it like this."

"No one likes seeing their world fall into chaos," Midna replied before eating the last cookie.

"Unless they're messed up in the head, yeah," I agreed as I threw the wrappers away. I sighed. "Well, at least my world has a leg up with technology. They'll win as long as they don't do anything stupid."

"You talk as if you're not one of them."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm not," I admitted. "After all that's happened, I don't know where I belong. I used to think it was here, but… now I'm not so sure.

"You get to decide where you belong," Midna replied as she floated up a little. "Granted, I was born a Twili and a princess, but I could still leave home if I wanted to."

"Except you're not that kind of person. And that's more about roles, rather than places. I mean, I don't get to choose which world I live in," I argued.

Midna was quiet for a moment before saying softly, "Why can't you?"

That brought me up short for a moment. I hadn't thought much about why I couldn't travel to other worlds, just that I couldn't. "It would upset the balance of the worlds."

"Who said that?" she replied. "Did the spirits say that? Did Zant say that? Did Zelda? Did I? No one has said anything about upsetting the balance of the worlds except you. Look around. With the exception of the invasion, your world seems to be fine. The Twilight Realm is fine, just as it was when it was connected to Hyrule. So why can't you choose Tyler? Why?"

We stared at each other for a long moment. What had seemed impossible a few moments ago was suddenly very possible. Could I really visit the Twilight Realm again? Maybe. I could see Midna. In fact, she seemed to be asking me to choose to live in the Twilight Realm. Could I really…?

Motion outside made us look. Someone was pulling into the parking lot. It was too much of a coincidence that we happened to be there. Midna went back into my shadow as I headed out of the back of the store. Even if it was an innocent, they'd probably report me to the cops, who probably asked the public to watch for me by now. Once out the back, I put the mask back on and headed south again.

It took almost an hour to reach the next wall of Twilight, especially with detours to avoid detection and a few near misses. I took off my mask and took a breath as I stood before it. "With any luck, this will be the last one."

"I think it is," Midna said as she emerged from my shadow. "I can feel that there isn't much left beyond this area." She also took a breath. "Let's go."

I nodded and Midna entered the twilight. A moment later, a hand popped out and grabbed me, pulling me into the twilight. I still wasn't fully used to the sensation. But I was used to the sensation of turning into a wolf. It was strange to think that we were getting to the end of our adventure so soon, but it was better for our worlds.

"Hey Tyler, are you seeing this?"

_Seeing what?_ I asked as I looked around.

She grabbed my ears and pulled my head back. Before I could complain about the rough treatment, I stared at a formation of black clouds some miles away, which seemed to be funneling down toward the ground. _A tornado? No… there's no wind. We'd feel it from this distance._

"It's the black smoke that comes out of the insects when we defeat them," she explained. "They seemed to be concentrating at one point."

_Zant finally figured out that his bugs weren't working. He's either changing tactics or making the biggest bug yet. Think we can stop it before it forms?_

"That depends on how fast you run."

We started off, headed for where the smoke touched the ground. I felt okay, but couldn't run full out for a long time. This meant we could only watch as the gathering of smoke in the sky gradually shrank as it was funneled into whatever was waiting for us. It took maybe another hour of traveling before we came to a small park.

I focused my senses, but couldn't see anything. _I don't get it. Where is it?_

"I don't know. It looked like this was the place. Wait. Over there!"

She pulled my head around so that I was looking at a black figure. It had the shape of an average human, but was completely dark, like a shadow made whole. I chuckled a little as I headed towards it. _If this is the old doppelganger trick, then I'm ready for it._

"Hm. It makes a nice change of pace from the bugs. Let's get it."

I broke out into a run. About 20 feet from the figure, I felt Midna's weight disappear from my back. I skid to a stop as I looked back, just in time to see Midna vanish behind a barrier.

_Dang it. I hate when this happens._ I turned to figure before me and growled.

But then I paused as the figure changed shape. It became my dad, in full color, looking exactly like him. I was confused. Why would the darkness take this shape?

"You are a disappointment."

The fact that it spoke in my dad's voice made me pause again, and the being continued.

"You aren't the son I wanted. You're disobedient. You're not social enough. You're scared of people."

Another figure appeared, my mom this time, and her voice joined my dad's. "You're lazy. You'll never have friends. I hate that you play video games all the time."

I knew I should have attacked them, they were just bad clones. But something kept me rooted to the spot, something that made me breathe hard as I tensed. Other figures appeared: my sisters, teachers, my grandparents, old friends. Every one of them saying things about me.

"You're worthless." "You coward." "I expected more from you." "You suck." "You're a waste of time and energy."

Wait… their words. They were my fears. The things I thought about myself. All the negative comments that I made about myself, all the things I didn't like. I flashed back to when Zant had used a twilight beast to get inside my head. He must have gotten my fears then. I grit my teeth, closed my eyes, and tried to cover my ears as best as I could with my front paws. It wasn't easy to block all the voices out with my enhanced hearing.

"Pitiful." "Disgraceful." "Pervert." "Loner." "Loser." "You should die and make the world better." "I never was your friend." "You're nothing."

I tried to focus on breathing, wondering when it would end. _Don't listen. Don't listen to them. Don't listen to your fears. Come on Tyler. Hang in there._

"Tyler."

I opened my eyes. The voices had stopped. I looked up, and Midna stood just in front of me. I started to relax a little.

"I need to tell you something Tyler."

_What is it?_

Her face twisted, and the look was one of utter loathing. The look she had given only to Zant and Ganon. "I hate you. You're an annoying pain. I'd fight the darkness by myself if I could, but no, I'm stuck with you."

_Midna, what are you-_

"You're sad. You're under the delusion that I have feelings for you. That I love you. Ha! You make me sick. I let you go on thinking that I love you because it makes things easier. But once we defeat Zant, I'm going home and I never want to see you again."

It was like my blood had been replaced with ice. I looked at her, trying to will her to take it back, to say that it was a joke. But she just kept on.

"You know what? I can finish this by myself. Just go home. I can't stand the sight of you any longer."

_Now wait a minute, Midna-_

"Go on, get out of here! Go before I kill you myself!"

The threat broke the spell of her words. I would have laughed out loud if I could. _ You almost had me fooled. You've gotten good at acting Zant, but still too over the top._

"What are you talking about? Ugh. I knew you were insane."

_Give it up Zant. You've been acting out my worst fears, trying to break my mind. It didn't work. I'm stronger than that now._

"Aren't you listening to me? I despise you!" the false Midna shrieked.

_And I despise you Zant. Now quit playing head games and face me. Oh, I forgot, you're too much of a coward for that._

The look she gave me became even more dangerous, a dark look on her face that I had never seen on the real Midna. "You know that I only speak what I found in your mind," she said in Zant's voice. "I speak your own thoughts about yourself."

_I know that. But I'm not going to listen to that part of myself anymore._

"Very well then. If I can't break your will, then I'll break your body until there's nothing left." She screamed as her body started to twist and expand at a fast rate.

There was a sound of breaking glass and the barrier around us vanished. I looked back as the real Midna came up next to me. "I couldn't see or hear anything. What happened?"

_Just a little self-improvement,_ I replied cryptically. _But right now, I think we have bigger problems. Literally._

The thing in front of us was getting bigger still and now towered over us. A head sprouted, then two more, growing on long necks. The dark flesh seemed to age before our eyes, rotting and drawing skin tight over its limbs. And there were limbs. Six arms as a matter of fact. There weren't any legs; the body just massed and slid like a snail. As the skulls became pronounced and the jaws hung open, I began to recognize the beast before us. _Aw no._

"What is that thing?" Midna asked as she got on my back.

_A mutated form of Dead Hand. Ugh. I hate the undead._

"I'm beginning to see why."

The thing let out a shriek before swiping at us with its long arms. I jumped back, only to hear ground breaking. I jumped just in time to avoid a rotten hand sprouting out of the ground. I started running in a circle around the zombie, avoiding other hands that appeared.

_Keep an eye on those hands. I don't want to be grabbed by them,_ I instructed.

"That makes two of us. But at least I have something to fight it with. Keep moving."

I caught glimpses of rocks being picked up and thrown, as well as Midna firing her arrows at it. The thing hissed as it turned towards us, using its six hands to grab at us. My tongue hung out a little as I panted, the effort of all the running was catching up to me. Another hand broke out right underneath us, lifting me into the air from below. I turned my head to see Dead Head shuffling our way.

"Go away!" Midna yelled, firing her arrows like a machine gun at its three faces. The middle one took the brunt of the attack and fell apart in a gory mess.

_Ew._

"Yuck. Hey, that's cheating!"

I looked back up to see a head growing back where the last one had been. _Well, crap._

"Now what do we do?"

_We take them all out at once. We're good at that. Get me loose._

With a yell, Midna's hair lashed out, slicing the arm holding us. I landed on the ground and took off again, jumping from side to side often to avoid the other hands. Coming around to the hunched back of the beast, I jumped up and started climbing. Suddenly a head sprouted right in front of us.

_Whoa!_

"Eek!"

It snapped its jaws at us, just missing, but we were slipping backwards now. A glance around told me that the back was continuing to mutate, forming hands and mouths in random places.

"Move Tyler!"

_On it!_

A back paw entered an open mouth long for me to push off and starting climbing in earnest. The mouths moaned and bit at us, the hands grabbed at us, and the flesh started to rot and ooze, making my footing slick. Reaching the top of the hunch, the three heads rose and turned around to face us, bones cracking as they moved in ways they shouldn't.

_Midna!_

"Got it!" She was already laying down her magic and I leapt to one head, then the other, biting each one hard. The heads all shrieked, but didn't fall as I landed on its back again. "Will you just die?" Midna's hair lashed out again, a tendril of orange spearing each head. Green goo oozed as the body went still.

The entire thing began to collapse and dissolve into smoke, and I jumped down, glad to be on the ground again. _Thank goodness that's over._

"Yeah. But it's going to take forever to get this stuff out of my hair."

I looked back to see her fussing with her hair, trying to get the gore out, and I chuckled. _Well, we've had bigger problems today, but I think the worst is behind us._

"Why do you say that?" She looked at me with a little confusion. "We still have to beat Zant and anything else he throws at us."

_Yeah. But we can handle it._

She tilted her head and smirked. "Well you're in a good mood. What really happened inside the barrier?"

I shrugged as best I could as a wolf. _Nothing to be afraid of._


	25. Chapter 23: Not Amused

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 23: Not Amused**

_At least we don't have to hunt for bugs this time,_ I commented as we looked around for a body of water.

"Indeed. I can feel that the twilight is ready to collapse; we just need to find the spirit. Now if only we could find it," Midna replied, trying to get the last of the green goop out of her hair.

_You know, it's nice to see you being girly for a change,_ I said with a mental smirk

"Hmph. Well it's not my fault that we only see each other during adventures, when lives are at stake."

_True._

"I can be feminine when I want to. I like dressing up just like any other girl."

_Oh really? Now that's something I'd like to see._

"Oh I'm sure you would you womanizer," she teased. "I have this wonderful dress at home. It's a deep blue with lace. It shows off my beauty, but not too much if you know what I mean."

I nodded a little. _Could you show me it with your mind?_

She giggled. "Oh no. I need to give you some incentive to come visit."

_Tease,_ I said with a little laugh.

She laughed. "Oh you don't know the half of it. I was mean to the boys when I was an adolescent."

_Oh yeah?_

"Yes. My best friend and I would get boys to do silly things with a promise of a kiss or a look, but then we'd laugh and deny them."

_That is mean. Good way to make enemies._

"I know. That's why we'd let them get us with their own pranks. We'd see them coming a league away, but we'd just let them happen so we could keep the peace."

_What kind of pranks?_ I asked, now curious.

"Flipping our skirts up, dumping leaves on us, the occasional animal set loose. You know, harmless pranks."

_Well they couldn't do anything too bad to you. You were the princess._

"I know. It's good to be royalty." She giggled again.

While we had been talking, we had roamed across a number of streets with no sign of the spirit of light. _Hmm… that's strange._

"What is?"

_We've been walking around for a while and yet we haven't seen one enemy of any kind. Where are they?_

"Hmm… I don't know. He must be planning something."

_Could he be retreating back into the Twilight Realm?_ I suggested.

She shook her head. "He needs to be in this world physically to keep the twilight in place, even if it's ready to collapse. He's still here, somewhere."

I stood still for a moment, my ears twitching as I picked up a sound at the edge of my hearing.

"What is it, Tyler?"

_I can hear the spirit. We're getting close._

We kept on for a while, coming back into a commercial area. The soft sound of the spirit calling was getting closer, though it was hard to tell exactly where. The buildings thinned out, giving way to a small amusement park, a few rides reaching high above our heads.

"What is this place?" Midna asked.

_An amusement park. For entertainment of a few different sorts._ I paused and listened again. _I think we'll have to go in to find the spirit._

"This is going to be interesting. How do we get in?"

I looked over towards the ticket booth that led in and frowned, or would have, if my wolf face had the capability. _Not by the main entrance. They have a revolving gate instead of a turnstile._

"It's too boring anyway. I want to take our way in." The imp chuckled as she left my back and floated up above the fence. "Come on."

_I can't jump like I did in Hyrule,_ I protested.

"I'll help you. Just jump!"

_This is a bad idea…_ Nevertheless, I crouched and then sprang up and forward as best I could. It felt like an invisible force was lifting me up, much higher than I could have on my own. I landed on the fence gracefully, four paws balancing on two posts. Midna was already down below, looking at the park. The magic left and I struggled to balance, but failed and fell… right on top of Midna.

"Ow! Tyler! Oh, you're heavy."

_You're not the only one hurting,_ I replied as I stood stiffly. _I think I'm going to have a bruise in the shape of your Fused Shadow._

Midna stood, her hands rubbing her back. "Oohh. You could have at least aimed your landing better."

_Hey, without the magic, my balance was gone. Wolves don't balance well on thin places._

"You did fine walking on ropes."

_Again, that was Hyrule._

"Your world has too many limitations."

_Tell me about-_

A cry interrupted our conversation, making us cringe. Looking up, a shadow beast climbed down from a food stand to come at us.

"Well, we found one of Zant's army," Midna said before getting on my back.

I listened for a second before focusing on the foe in front of us. _It called for reinforcements. I can hear them coming our way._

Midna sent a few arrows at the beast, felling it easily. "We should wait for the others to show up or this is going to be too easy."

_Is it me or is killing becoming passé for you?_ I asked, unable to keep a tinge of concern out of my tone.

She didn't answer immediately. "I'm not sure. I worry sometimes."

_Worrying is good. It means you're not too far gone._

"What about you? Do you find killing too easy?"

I had to think about that one and I didn't have a lot of time to think as dark beasts large and small appeared as they approached us. _I don't think so. I do it because I have to, not because I like it. It still grosses me out a little._

Midna was quiet for a moment. "You might be better than me."

Our conversation ended as the first foes got within range. Midna spread out her paralyzing magic, ensnaring two smaller enemies so I could tear into them. I then leaped at a larger beast, biting at it as Midna floated off my back to fight on her own. After a few bites, I jumped back to let the beast collapse. I could hear other beasts crying out in pain, probably from Midna's attacks. A bird swooped down and I jumped, crushing its neck in my jaws. My earlier thoughts had been right. Killing was too gross for me to do it all the time.

I wish there was more to tell, but fighting just wasn't as exciting any more. It was work; something we needed to do so we could continue our quest. The thrill that comes with fighting in a video game had long since worn off. True, we enjoyed earning a victory, but other than that, it was all things we had done before. Midna fired arrows and used her hair to slash and stab. I was quick on my feet, jumping in to bite before retreating or moving on to the next one. In a matter of minutes, we had killed about a dozen enemies each. The last dissolved into bits of twilight, and together they formed a portal high above, thankfully clearing the roller coaster.

I spat a few times, trying unsuccessfully to clean my mouth out. _Yuck. I've fought more as a wolf than as a human. I don't want to taste my enemies anymore._

"And I'm ready to stop using my hair as a weapon," Midna added as she tried to get black blood and gore out of her hair.

_Maybe if I turn back to human, I'll have a clean mouth._ I spat again and started walking towards the sound of the spirit.

"Hey, wait up!" Midna floated quickly to catch up with me before landing on my back.

The amusement park had a number of different attractions: two miniature golf courses, a roller coaster, bumper cars, a log ride, assorted carnival games, an indoor arcade, and, most relevant to us, bumper boats. None of the water features for the golf courses were big enough for the spirit, but the one at the bumper boats was.

"Is it me or do are the spirits appearing in stranger and stranger places?" Midna asked quizzically.

I chuckled as we stopped at the edge of the dock. Lanaryu swam through the surface of the water before emerging, catching the orb of light in its mouth. "Greetings Chosen One," it said in a deep voice that I would have expected from a dragon in a fantasy movie.

"Greetings Lanaryu," I replied, glad to be human again as I stretched.

"Thanks to the efforts of you and the twilight queen, the twilight has been lifted from your land."

I nodded. "Thankfully before anyone here did anything stupid about it."

"Fault not the people for fearing what they do not know. It is in the nature of all intelligent beings."

I sighed. I hadn't expected to get a reprimand from the spirits, no matter how light. "I guess so. Any advice on where to find Zant?"

Lanaryu turned his head, looking south. "I do not know the directions of your world, but I can feel the darkness from somewhere that way." The great snake looked back at me. "Beware Chosen One. The darkness still holds great strength. Do not underestimate your foe."

I nodded and Lanaryu faded. _I wonder… could Ganon be feeding Zant power, and that's why he's not weakening?_

_I thought you said Ganon was dead. Besides, Zant said he came back and left Ganon behind,_ Midna argued from my shadow.

_I wouldn't put it past Ganon to be controlling Zant in some form or another,_ I replied as I started walking, heading out of the park.

_I don't think Zant is being controlled. When… he talked to me with his mind, he seemed like his normal self._

People started giving me looks for having a sword and bow in my backpack, so I walked faster. _Maybe he-_

"Attention customers. We will now be closing down the park. This is an emergency. The city has been invaded. This is not a drill. Please proceed to the nearest exit in a calm and orderly manner. I repeat: we will now-"

_Aw crap. News spreads fast. Darn cell phones._

Everyone started moving for the exits; many confused, others panicking. I made it out without drawing attention and started running away from the park. _Gotta get out of sight._

The park was on the edge of another commercial area, and I stopped as we passed by an electronics store. TVs were showing the news: people fleeing, areas eerily deserted, armed forces almost at the city by land and air, and the police and others fighting off the mobilns and other monsters, especially in the southwest part of town, where there was a small mountain.

"Something tells me that's where we need to go. He's making a last stand at his headquarters here."

_Sounds like it. Uh oh._

I winced as my face was shown on TV. The caption read that the FBI wanted me for questioning and that I had resisted arrest.

"Those liars. They never even tried to arrest me."

_They want the public to be wary of you. They don't want you dead, but they can't risk you hurting anyone else._

I nodded, but then froze when I realized that people were coming out of the store, able to get a good look at me and the TV. I quickly walked away, turning a corner to head behind the building.

"Hey! Come back here!"

_And here we go._ I sighed and reached back and grabbed the mask, putting it on. I didn't know if whoever shouted was following me or not, but I didn't have time to find out. I ran a few steps and got rolling, turning to head back south.

_Oh no! We'll never stay hidden like this!_

Midna was right. The roads were started to get choked up with people and their cars, everyone wanting to get home. I had to weave and dodge between cars and then hop up on the sidewalk, scattering a group of people. _I'm going to run someone over at this rate._

I turned down an empty street and passed a cop going the other way. It turned its siren on and turned to pursue us.

_Aw come on! Can't I get a break?_

I sped up the best I could while Midna tossed whatever light weight stuff she could find. The cop stayed on us, and I turned down one street, then another, heading out of the commercial and back into a residential area. After two more right turns I found an alley, which I ducked into, stopping to pull the mask off so I was less visible. I waited for a tense moment as the patrol car went by, but I could hear it slowing down. I ran down the alley until I found a path between two houses. Walls gave way to chain link fences. I'd never stay hidden like this. My heart hammered as I ran, both from the physical exertion and the adrenalin. Finding a yard with a tree house, I hopped the fence, dashed up the tree, and hid inside.

My heart continued pounding as I listened. The siren wasn't sounding any more, but I could hear a car somewhere nearby. I held my breath, somehow fearing that my breathing would also be heard. A long minute later, I could hear the car moving away. I let out a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

_I'll say._ I heard her sigh in my mind. _Never thought we'd be considered criminals._

"Welcome to my world. No one trusts anyone else. Today's heroes are tomorrow villains, and vice versa."

I could hear the puzzlement in her next question. _Is there no honor, no integrity in your world?_

I sighed again and spoke with my mind. _If there is, it's not in a position of power. Trust is a hard earned luxury, especially when it affects a lot of lives._

_Well you had to earn the trust of others in Hyrule before they followed you._

_No, I didn't._ I stood and started to climb down out of the tree house. _Rusl trusted Link and others trusted Rusl, hence they trusted Link._

_But that was after you helped Prince Ralis get to Kakariko,_ Midna argued.

I don't remember what I was going to say next because my mind was preoccupied by the threatening metallic click of a gun being cocked.

"Don't move or I'll blow you away."

_This just isn't my day._


	26. Chapter 24: Unlikely Recruits

Author's Note: Contrary to popular belief, I am not in dead. In fact, this update comes to you from Japan! Not sure what future updates are going to be like. I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 24: Unlikely Recruits**

I knew the stereotypes about how the ghetto part of town was where all the violence happened, but I didn't believe them until now. I froze where I was, putting my hands up.

"That's it. Keep 'em where I can see 'em."

I took a breath to keep myself calm. Panicking would not help me right now. "I don't want any trouble."

"Bullshit. You don't want trouble, then you don't get involved with the feds."

I turned my head enough so I could see the guy with one eye. He was an inch taller than me and had brown skin that suggested a Hispanic heritage. Not surprising for this part of the country. But that didn't concern me nearly as much as how steady he was holding the gun. He held it like he had practice. And the look in his dark eyes was cold, ruthless. This guy would pull the trigger if I gave him reason enough to. "So, you going to turn me in then?"

"Hell yeah. Five hundred dollars for information and five thousand for helping catch you."

_Want me to do something?_ Midna offered.

_Not yet. I want to reason with him._ I turned around slowly to ease my neck, keeping my hands up. "What if I told you that turning me in was the wrong thing to do?"

"I don't give two shits about that. I just want the money."

There was movement at the backdoor of the house, and a glance told me that a few high-school age teens were sticking their heads out to watch.

"I'm the only one that can stop what's happening. I'm the only one that can stop these monsters from coming back."

"You ain't been watching the news. The cops are winning the fight and the army gonna show up any minute."

The gun was starting to waver in his hand. Guns are heavy things and he wasn't going to keep it up with one hand for too much longer. I needed to keep him talking so he'd lower his arm to rest it. "And have you heard about the strange walls? The barriers keeping people from moving? I was the one that got rid of them."

_Hey, I helped,_ Midna whined.

I fought back a smirk. _Please don't distract me._

"More like you were the one that put them there in the first place. I'm gonna turn you in and then everyone will know that Gabriel of _los muerte_ _lobos _was the one to catch you."

_What did he say?_

I only knew bits and pieces of Spanish, but enough to catch the name. The guy sounded like he used Spanish to intimidate, not everyday talking. "'The death wolves?' Catchy name for a gang," I said coolly.

"Whatever. Take off your backpack," the 'wolf' instructed.

"You think you're all that and a bag of chips, but you're not," I said derisively.

"What'd you say?" he barked, lifting the gun a bit more to aim it at my forehead.

_Tyler, what are you doing?_ Midna asked, almost panicked.

_Something crazy. Trust me._ I kept my gaze on Gabriel's face instead of the gun. "Have you or any other gang gone out to fight those monsters ever since they showed up?"

"Hell no," he said dismissively. "Let the cops handle it."

"So you're going to let them step all over your turf. Just lie down and let them walk all over you."

"We don't let nobody step on our turf," Gabriel shot back.

"Then fight!" I snapped. "Get every member and every gun you have and fight."

"No way _hombre_. We don't stick out our neck for nobody."

I smirked a little. Time to deal. "Then do it for yourselves. I'm sure you have a bit of a rap sheet with the cops. Fight the monsters off and you'll have provided a valuable service. No more rap sheet. And you get a better rep than the other gangs that didn't fight."

His arm must have finally gotten tired, because he lowered the gun. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought.

"You gonna listen to him?" I looked to see one of the teens on the porch talking. "Come on man, let's call the cops on him."

"No." Gabriel's answer made me smile. "He's _loco_, but he's right. Call everybody. Get all the hardware we got."

"But Gabe-"

"Just do it!" He looked back at me. "Where we going?"

"The mountain south of here. That's where the monsters are, that's where their leader should be," I explained.

"So we gonna storm the place?"

I shook my head. "Nah. You guys just get me close. I can handle myself once I get near their leader."

He gave me an appraising look. "You got a gun or just those old ass things?"

"They've been working so far," I replied.

"You know how to use a gun?"

I nodded. "My dad has a .45 handgun. We've gone to a range a couple times."

He turned the gathering on the back porch. "Get a couple mags." He then gripped his gun by the barrel and handed it to me. I gripped it, but he didn't let go. "You better be right about this, _loco_, or I'm gonna hunt your ass down."

"I'll be right. And if I'm not, then either you or the cops will have me. You win either way."

Gabriel hesitated a moment more before letting the gun go. One of the teens came out with two extra magazines, which he handed to me via Gabriel. I checked them. They had eight bullets each, which likely meant I had twenty-four in all. I needed to make them count.

"You got a ride?" Gabriel asked.

I shook my head. "Cops got it now."

"Then you ride with me. Let's roll."

_That was amazing!_ Midna said from my shadow as I followed Gabriel into the house. _You took a threat and turned him into an ally. You could have a future in politics as a diplomat._

I swallowed the laughs that threatened to escape my throat. _It's not like I had a lot of options. A few allies are just what I need right about now. Besides, I can't get my head wrapped around politics._

Gabriel had one of the teens keep an eye on me while he rounded up all the guns and ammo they had in the house. Fortunately for them, it amounted to a few more handguns and clips for them. From what I was overhearing, they were organizing picking up the rest from another location, as well as getting other gang members to join in our assault.

_They seem fairly organized for a bunch of hoodlums,_ Midna noted. _And is it me or is it interesting how they are also wolves of a sort?_

I chuckled mentally. _The universe does seem to have a sense of irony._

"With me _loco_," Gabriel said before heading out the front door. I followed after him, getting into the front passenger seat of a car. Two guys climbed in back and Gabriel started driving. One was talking on a cell phone and the other was checking a few guns. They were all handguns, but it still made me nervous to think about what other kinds of hardware they'd be packing and how they had gotten it.

"Yeah. Yeah I know. Gabe- They think we can clean up our records with the cops. To get them off our back of course! I don't wanna get in trouble for every little thing. Yeah I know he's not the boss. Yeah, I'll remind him, but he's still going. You can be there or not."

After casting a sidelong glance to Gabe, I kept my voice casual as I said, "For a guy that doesn't stick his neck out for people, you seem to be doing it for me."

"I ain't doin' this for you. I'm doin' it 'cause I want to," he replied shortly.

I gave him another glance. "That's not what I meant. You're not the one in charge, and by the sound of it, whoever is in charge doesn't like you making decisions. You're taking a risk and challenging their authority. I just want to know why."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment as he drove, surprising me by obeying the laws of the road even though we were taking side roads. Finally he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if joining this gang was a mistake. They don't let you out easy, but if I have no rap sheet, then I got options. I don't know. Maybe this will help me pick."

_There's always more than meets the eye,_ I thought with a mental smirk.

_You and I know that more than most, _Midna added with a giggle.

We stopped at a few more places, gathering guns and people willing to fight. I had to repeat my speech a few times. Some bought it, others didn't. Still, one by one, we got a convoy going, about a half dozen vehicles getting ready for a fight.

"We're going to draw attention at this rate," I said to Gabe after the fourth stop.

"Yeah, but now we got all we gonna get. We're ready to charge in there, man," he replied as he got back in the car.

I shook my head as I also got in. "Bad idea. The police are going to have a barricade of some sort to keep civilians out. It will be better if we split up and meet up there at a spot where no one's watching."

Gabe shook his head in return. "Man you really ain't watchin' the news. They're taking anyone they can get. We gonna bust through the front lines."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something stupid. "We don't know what the battle is going to be like. The monsters may have learned to use guns by now."

"So? We know what we're doin'. And being all sneaky ain't _los muerte_ _lobos' _style. You want our help? We do this our way."

I sighed as the convoy headed out. _This isn't the smartest move._

_I agree,_ Midna added. _But we need their help, so I guess we have no choice._

The drive down was spent thinking of battle strategies between Midna and myself. I tried to discuss strategy with Gabriel, but all he said was, "We do this our way. You just get inside," and I couldn't get any further.

After a time, we came to a point where cops were turning people around, like I thought. But looking ahead, anyone with a gun, they were letting through. But they were also looking for papers. "We're going to have a problem."

"I see that _loco_," Gabriel shot back. "Let me handle it."

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ I thought.

Sure enough, we pulled up to the cop and Gabriel started mouthing off. "We just here to fight. If you got a problem with that, then tough shit." He gunned the engine and speed through the checkpoint, the rest of the convoy close behind.

"Thanks for getting me into even more trouble," I shot sarcastically.

"They'll forget it when we're heroes, right? Hang on."

I braced myself against the car seat as he turned, getting onto a dirt road that headed for the mountain. "Head for the far side. Defenses should be thin enough for me to break through and get inside."

Gabriel shot me a look. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No. Why?"

"Because the only way up to the only cave is the main road. We gonna have to fight through the monsters."

"Lovely."

He came up to a hard stop at another barricade. What looked to be about 50 people or so, mostly men, were taking cover behind a number of cars and trucks set up to be a barrier against the invading force, standing up at times to fire a few shots before ducking again. My eyes widened as I looked up the hill at Zant's army. There must have been hundreds of them!

_Your superior technology must have them scared if they're not just swarming down,_ Midna speculated.

_I hope you're right._

"Everyone out!" Gabriel barked.

Very aware of the gun in my hand, I jumped out and made a beeline for the barricade. Glancing up, I saw the moblins readying bows, some firing. A few arrows sped towards me, but Midna's magic deflected them. We had agreed that she would remain an unseen defender until we got inside. I put my shoulder against a truck, next to a man with a hunting rifle.

He looked around at the _lobos_ as they started firing at the moblins. "Great. A gang. Well, any help is welcome at this point."

"Is it that bad?" I asked as I poked my head up enough to peek up at the moblins. It looked like some were getting something ready.

"They fall pretty easy. Not used to guns I guess. The problem is there's not end to them. Kill one, three take its place."

"Oi, _loco_! Aren't you going to get up there?"

I looked over to see Gabriel changing magazines. I guess he wasn't being frugal with his ammo. "Concentrate your fire!" I called back. "Make me a hole!"

The man next to me looked at me with new eyes, which glanced at the sword and bow in my backpack. "You… you're the one. You're the kid the FBI wants to talk to."

I rolled my eyes, too impatient to be polite. "And I'll talk to them after this is over. For now, I need to get to the cave up there."

"Oh no. People are saying you caused all this."

I didn't like how he was griping his rifle. "I didn't. I'm the only one that can stop it."

"Or maybe I stop this by shooting you right now."

I got my gun up at the same time he raised his rifle. I could only hope Midna was good enough to stop something as fast as a bullet. "Don't make me shoot you."

An explosion made the ground shake and we both looked around. One of the cars was on fire. I looked back up the hill to see moblins throwing a few more bombs down the hill.

Someone shouted, "Hit the deck!"

We flattened ourselves to the ground as the explosions thundered around us. Glass shattered and metal groaned under the concussive blasts. When it was quiet for two seconds, I got up enough to see them preparing another volley, as well as a growing pile of bombs that a few moblins were working at. They were too far away for me hit accurately, but they were big enough targets that maybe someone else… "Shoot the bombs! Set them off in their hands!"

I got back in cover and saw Gabriel and his crew stand, sending a spray of bullets into the moblins. It worked; flame blossomed and grew as the stock of bombs was set off. Moblins scattered in confusion.

_Thank twilight they're not that smart,_ Midna added from my shadow.

"You got your hole, _loco_!" Gabriel shouted. "Now get in there!"

"Thanks!" I scrambled over the hood of the truck, ignoring the protests of others behind me. Running up a hill is hard work, and my lungs were burning with effort and smoke fumes in short order, but I paid no attention. I ran as fast as I could up the mountainside, moblins closing in on me with their weapons.

_Go through the fire!_ Midna ordered.

_Are you nuts?_ I shot back in surprise.

_No. Just crazy. Do it!_

I took a breath and ran straight for the flames. They parted around me, quickly closing behind me as I kept running. I couldn't help but smile to myself as the fire raged around me. _I must look so badass right now._


	27. Chapter 25: The Mountain Cave

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 25: ****The Mountain Cave**

Running through the fire had the added bonus of keeping the moblins from chasing us. We reached the cave without being bothered, but two lizalfos stood guard. I aimed and fired quickly, two shots to the torso of each. I don't know if I killed them, but it was enough for them to crumple. I ran past them and into the cave, pausing for a moment to catch his breath.

_If we're lucky,_ I thought between breaths, _Zant's forces are all out there and we'll have it easy in here._

"Since when have we ever been that lucky?" Midna replied as she emerged from my shadow.

"Very true." I took one last breath and let it out. I had never used a gun on anyone before those two guards at the entrance, but I guess my experience in killing made me numb. _Twenty_, I thought to myself, keeping mental track of how many bullets I had left. "My aim was better than I thought it would be." I looked at Midna and raised an eyebrow.

"I know that look," she said with a smirk. "Maybe I had something to do with it, maybe not."

I shook my head and started moving again. It wasn't a complex cave; just a fairly straight tunnel into the mountain, but big enough to be about 10 feet across and 8 feet high. I never considered myself officially claustrophobic, but if the space got tight fast, I'd be very nervous. We moved deeper into the cave, wary for any sounds not our own, which was difficult since it echoed a lot.

"This is simpler than I thought it would be," Minda noted as we turned a corner. "I expected a maze, or at least more guar-"

We entered a room that had about ten lizalfos, all in full armor, looking at us. I turned to Midna with a frown. "You just had to say it, didn't you?"

Any reply she might have given me was cut off by the growling of the guards. I brought my gun up and started unloading into the crowd, seeing Midna out of the corner of my eye circling to fire her Twilight arrows. The chamber clicked empty and I started running the other way, fumbling a little as I popped the clip out. _Why did I leave the other mags in my backpack?_ I thought as I slipped it off one arm.

Midna floated in between the beasts and I, tendrils of her hair lashing out to menace and force the lizards back. "Hurry up and rearm," she snapped.

"I'm hurrying. I'm hurrying," I replied sarcastically as I slammed a full clip into the gun. I put the last full clip into my pocket as I put my backpack back in place. I spun around to face the foe. "Ready!"

"Let them have it!" Midna slid out of the way, striking two guards down with her sharp hair.

I fired some more, six sharp reports echoing deafeningly in the small space. I had to fight the urge to fire again when I noticed that the last of the lizalfos was falling backwards onto the ground. "Did I actually hit them every time?" I asked, drawing a breath to steady my nerves.

"Actually, you missed a couple times," Midna answered as she started to wring blood out of her hair. "One almost hit me."

I grimaced. "Sorry."

"No harm done." She tossed her head to put her hair back in place. "Well, except my ears are still ringing."

I shrugged and looked around the room. A table had been upset and chairs in various positions from where they had been discarded. There were four exits out of the room, and in the confusion of the fight, I had lost track of which way we had come in. "Any suggestions on which way we should go?"

Midna looked around. "Zant will probably be at the bottom of this cave. Not sure which way that will be." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "He's expecting us."

My brow furrowed. "How can you tell?"

Her eyes narrowed a little, looking at something that wasn't there. "Those with magical power can hide it from others if they wish. He isn't hiding his at all. I can feel him easily. He wants us to find him."

Something to think about, but I couldn't let it get us down. I smirked. "Oh well, we'll just get to beat him that much sooner."

Midna giggled and gave me her trademark smirk. "I like this new confidence you've found. Let's go."

She led the way down the tunnels, which sloped downward at various angles as it curved this way and that. Sometimes a moblin or lizalfos would come from a side tunnel and try to stop us, but Midna just tore through them with a smile on her face. Finally, we came to something that obviously didn't belong in the cave: a door patterned after those in the Twilight realm. A Darknut stood before it, hefting a large sword.

"I'll take the armor off, you finish it," Midna said before rushing at the knight.

I inhaled sharply as knight took a swing at her, but I needn't have worried. She dodged to one side, her hair yanking off a piece of the armor. I started moving about the room, keeping the pistol in a two-handed grip, looking for a good shot as Midna got the back piece off. We kept getting lucky lately and I was waiting for that luck to run out. That moment came when Midna grabbed onto the knight's helmet. The knight had the mind to reach back and grab her hair, flinging her forward. I didn't think, just snapped up the gun and fired twice into the Darknut's back before I was empty again. It didn't matter; the knight fell forward onto its face and didn't move again.

"I liked it when their corpses disappeared," Midna said as she floated back over.

"You okay?" I asked as I loaded in the last clip. _Eight bullets left. Need to make them count_.

She nodded. "Slight bump on the head from the ceiling, but nothing bad."

I turned to look at the door. "End of the road I guess." I looked back at Midna. "Ready to do this?"

She smiled. "Always."

I smiled back before turning to the door and putting my hand up to it. A red pattern of lines glowed across its surface before it slid into the wall. Stepping past it, we entered another room, this one larger than any of the others we had seen so far, but not by much. Maybe thirty feet square at best. At the far side, Zant sat in a plain chair carved from the natural rock in front of a complex pattern on the wall. It reminded me of the spells he had used during our last fight, when he had teleported us around.

"My, how history repeats itself," the sorcerer said, barely loud enough for us to hear. For being defeated at every turn, he certainly seemed cheerful. "Here we are again, Midna: just you, me, and your servant. Strange how these things work, isn't it?"

"Not so strange when you make a lousy general," Midna replied sharply. "I'm sure you didn't do any research before invading this world."

Zant shrugged casually. "The success or failure of this campaign means little to me. You know what my true goal has been all this time."

This caught me off guard. I glanced at Midna. "What's he talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't tell him? You really should you know." He stood slowly. "Go ahead. Tell him why I did this."

I looked at Midna, but she wouldn't look at me. She glanced away. "He still wants me to help him. Wants me to be…" She hesitated, like she tasted something bad in her mouth. "His queen."

My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked back at Zant. "So, what, you did all this to impress her?"

"I suppose you might say that," he replied calmly. "It was to give her a taste of the power we could have together. Power that only she can help me unlock."

"And I keep telling you that I don't know what you're talking about," Midna replied, her anger starting to rise again.

"You are either lying or you will know soon enough." He took a few steps forward, and the last Fused Shadow came out to float around him. "For the moment, let me show you what these are capable of."

"What are those anyway?" I challenged. "Ganon destroyed the Fused Shadows back in Hyrule."

"My, aren't you an impertinent one?" Zant asked with a tone of amusement in his voice. "Perhaps if you defeat me, I'll answer your question." The Fused Shadow vanished as a thick darkness spread over his body from his helmet down. It slowly solidified into armor, covering him from head to toe. "You won't be pulling this off of me." He drew his twin curved swords. "Come. Try me."

With a growl, Midna summoned more twilight arrows and sent them speeding towards the false king. They struck the armor and faded, leaving small scorch marks. I raised my gun and fired twice, but the bullets only ricocheted away.

"Come, come now. You can do better than that. Why do you hold back, Midna?" With a speed I didn't think him capable of; he rushed at us, swinging his swords wildly. I jumped to one side while Midna went the other. Zant kept his attention on Midna, slashing at her repeatedly. Midna's hair flew about, parrying the blows.

I reached back and drew my sword in my left hand. I rushed in, trying to cut at Zant's legs. My blade not only clanged off the armor harmlessly, but also broke, the shock of the impact numbing my arm. I dropped the useless hilt and hastily backed up.

"Was that a fly?" Zant taunted, keeping his attention on Midna.

I bit my lip and tried to think about how I could help, but with my weapons made useless, nothing was coming to mind. Meanwhile, Midna was keeping out of Zant's reach, four tendrils of her hair stabbing and slashing at him every which way. Somehow, Zant was blocking all of it.

"Pathetic. Perhaps you are not worthy of being my queen after all." The dark sorcerer slashed a few times at incredible speed and Midna screamed. Her fiery hair fell to the ground, limp and lifeless, leaving her practically helpless. He then slammed her against the wall with his left hand, pinning her in place.

"Midna!" I raised the gun and fired three times, the bullets bouncing off the black armor.

"You are getting annoying." He waved his right hand in my direction and it felt like a truck hit my chest as I flew back.

I hit the floor hard and coughed as I rolled onto my side with a groan. Opening my eyes again, I looked to see Zant pointing the sword in his right hand at Midna.

"Did you really think you could defy me a second time? Did you really think that you would succeed when you still do not embrace the ancient magic of our people?" He then looked over at me. "And you. Her little pet. You're nobody. Just a poor soul that she picked to do her dirty work. A useless human. Nobody."

I had listened to myself make such statements for most of my life. I had been making them until yesterday. It was time to stop. I looked at my left hand and the triangle on it, which was glowing faintly. Fixing my gaze back on Zant, I pushed off the ground and shakily rose to my feet. I raised the gun in my right hand. "I'm Midna's friend and ally. I'm the hero of the Twilight Realm, Hyrule, and Earth. I'm the chosen one of the Goddesses."

I fired, there was a burst of golden light, and Zant shrieked as the mouthpiece of his helmet was shattered. I fired again and the sword in his right hand broke in two. He finally let go of Midna and I fired a last time, breaking the other sword.

"Curse you! Curse all of you!" Bleeding and screaming, Zant ran for the pattern on the wall, dropping something on the ground. I aimed at him again, but my chamber only clicked. I was empty again, now for good. Zant waved a hand to make the pattern glow and vanished through it, glow fading with his departure.

"Dang it." I sighed. Then I remembered Midna. I ran to where she was kneeling on the ground, rubbing some of her fallen hair through her fingers. "You okay?"

"I lost a lot of power when he cut my hair, but I am physically unharmed." She took a breath. "That scum. Cutting my hair. He knows how much pride I take in my beautiful hair." She looked up, and there was such a fire in her eyes that I flinched away. "I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!"

I couldn't help but smile a little. "You'll get your chance. We'll find him, no matter where he goes."

She nodded, reaching up to rub her fingers through her crudely cropped hair. "Yes. Yes, we will."


	28. Chapter 26: Return to Hyrule

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review. Special thanks to thebladeofchaos and MoonlitWarrior159, whose reviews inspired me to continue my work.

**Chapter 2****6****: ****Return to Hyrule**

It was then I looked up and noticed what Zant had dropped in his rush to leave the cave. "Hey, it's the last Fused Shadow."

Midna looked up. "So it is. But… I'm a little scared to take it. Zant wants me to use the power for some reason."

"Better in your hands than his," I argued.

"True. Take me to it please."

I nodded and picked her up in my arms. It was strange to hold her when she was helpless. I felt like I shouldn't let her go, like I should protect her. But that was silly; she was capable of taking care of herself. I set her on the ground next to the Shadow, which she reached out and touched.

She let out a small gasp. "Can it be? Can I really…?"

"Can you what?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "I'll show you. Stand back."

I took a step back, keeping an eye on my friend. The fused shadow vanished as she closed her eyes. Orange swirls of Twilight magic began to circle around her, gradually widening, hiding her from sight. The energy grew, becoming a pillar of glowing light. After a moment more, the magic started to fade, and my jaw dropped before turning into a smile.

"Once again, my beauty leaves you speechless," Midna said with a giggle. She stood before me in her true form, now standing at my height and much more regal in appearance than before in her robes.

"Your hair grew back," I noted.

"So it has," she added with a smile as she stroked her orange hair a little. Her eyes then turned a cold, a look I hadn't seen in this form before, and was no less intimidating. "But that does not change what we must do."

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked over at the pattern on the wall. "Got enough power to make that work for us?"

Midna closed her eyes and raised a hand towards the pattern, then shook her head. "No. I could control it, but to do so I would have to break the connection it has to Zant."

"Because Zant was the one that created it."

Midna looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked with a shrug. "Just because I don't fully understand magic doesn't mean I know nothing."

She smirked for a second before becoming serious again. "I think this leads back to the Twilight Realm. But it seems we'll have to take the long away around. Back to the Hyrule, then the Twilight Realm."

My brow furrowed. "But how are we going to get to the Twilight Realm? You destroyed the mirror."

She shook her head. "I don't know. We'll just have to find a way. But we must hurry. There's no telling what Zant will do now."

"Not to mention that with the crisis passing, the police will put more effort into finding me."

Midna thought for a moment before looking at me sideways. "You know… you might just stay in the Twilight Realm instead of coming back."

I looked at her and had to admit to myself that the offer was tempting. "We'll see," I said as neutrally as I could, trying not to betray my interest. Midna's words from before also came to mind: there no known rules for switching worlds, so I could if I wanted to. But for now, I had a fight to finish. "Better warp us back to my house. Without Zant, the battle will be winding down outside."

"Are you sure it's okay to leave them?" she asked.

"All I have is the bow and arrows," I said as I dropped the useless gun. "And they'll open fire on you the instant they spot you, no matter how pretty you are."

She sighed. "That is most likely true, though I would have little to fear from such weaponry."

"I'd rather not take the risk. Just be ready to hit the ground running on the other side of the portal, I doubt that they've stopped guarding it yet."

She nodded and closed her eyes as the tingling sensation took us away. I blinked and I saw the intersection near my house materialize before me. But my heart skipped a beat at the sight of men in army fatigues with big guns staring at us. "Oh crap."

"Get your mask out and run!" Midna shouted as moved her arms, a translucent wall of orange magic appearing around us.

"Freeze!" someone shouted as guns were cocked menacingly.

I reached back and got the goron's mask out, jamming it on my face. "Sorry about this!" I yelled as I ran, crashing through a wooden barrier that someone had put up. Once I had enough speed, I rolled up, heading down a different street.

_Isn't your home the other way?_ Midna asked in my mind. She must have rejoined my shadow at some point.

_Yes, but this set of houses connects to mine though a small alley. I'm trying to throw them off._ I turned left up a different street, heading into the said neighborhood. I could only hope that I was fast enough to give the military the slip, especially when a rolling goron doesn't corner well. It was taking all of my concentration not to careen into someone's living room as I made a hard left, then a right. A couple minutes of straight rolling, then I carved a wide left. _Are they behind us?_

_I can't see them. And I can't hear anything over your rolling,_ Midna replied.

Dang. Couldn't tell if it worked yet. I took a breath and made another left, followed shortly by a right into a cul-de-sac. I can't explain how I knew where I was going. I chalked it up to either Midna helping or some kind of goron sense. The alley was just ahead. _Will I fit?_

_You should, but it's going to be hard making a turn getting out of it._

I felt a bump as I entered the alley. I tried to move left so I could make a wider right turn, but I bounced off the wall and flew out at a straight angle. _Aw shoot!_ I crashed against the back end of a car parked in a driveway and bounced away at a hard angle. I could feel muscles straining as I fought to stay on the road. A car alarm blared behind me as I sped away down the gentler curves of my neighborhood. _Great, now we left a clue for them to follow._

_Well we're still not being followed yet, so we may have enough time to get the Hylians and run._ She paused. _How do you plan to get them to one of the springs anyway?_

I had to think on that one a moment, interrupted by one last hard turn. The family van just might work, but then my family would get in trouble when it was traced back. Then again, that was a matter of time. Then a different idea came to me. Duh! _You've moved bigger and heavier things before. There's a portal right at the lake. You can warp us there._

_Living beings are more complex than inanimate objects,_ _but… I think I can do it with my new power._

_Good. We can aim for the newest one. That one is the least likely to have guards around it._ I jerked to a stop as I righted myself. We were in front of my house. I grabbed the mask off my face and ran for the house, bursting inside, but remembering to close the door behind me to try to keep up the ruse. I quickly headed for the TV room. "Round up! We have to move!"

"Tyler! You're okay!" My mom was on her feet and hugging me before I could see it. I think it has to do with being a mother. "The news showed you at the mountain. We were so worried when you ran into the fire."

I gently pushed her away. "I'm okay Mom. But now I've got to get the Hylians home, and fast."

"We're going home?" Elise asked from the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Really? How?" Eugene asked as he stood up off the couch.

"Never mind that now. Are the others still outside?" I asked.

"They've been napping outside a lot during the day, but they come inside when they're restless," my dad explained. "I think they're asleep now."

"Eugene, Elise, wake them up. I'll be out in a minute."

The two Hylians nodded and headed outside. I took a breath as I looked at my family. It wasn't fair of me to make them worry so much, but what else could I do? "I have to go with them back to Hyrule."

"What? But didn't you defeat that sorcerer?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. "He ran. I have to chase him down and finish it."

"No." My dad stood. "I let you fight to clear out the magic from our home, but I don't want you going to a strange world. You've done your part."

"Dad, I'm not going to have this argument again," I said as I leveled a stare at him. Before today, I wouldn't have spoken so boldly, but I was different now. I felt it. I knew it. "This is still my fight. I have to finish it. Midna still needs my help. And I am going to Hyrule whether or not you approve."

First Dad looked stunned, then reluctantly accepting. Time to soften the blow. "I will come back," I added. "I promise."

My mom looked about to cry. Emily was the same as ever; blissfully ignorant and cheerful. To my surprise, Karin looked proud of me. "Go get 'em Tyler," she said with a smile. "And tell Link I said 'Hi'."

My mom hugged me tight. "Be careful. I love you."

I hugged her back for a moment. "Love you too."

After a moment more, I broke the hug and went out, giving a last smile over my shoulder.

_You really are different from when we first met,_ Midna noted. _Your sister has good reason to be proud of you._

_Truth be told, I don't know if I'm going to come back alive, but I can't tell them that, can I?_ I replied.

_You will return to them. _I_ promise._

The sincere tone in her voice warmed my heart. I knew she'd keep that promise. But right now I didn't have time for warm fuzzies. It was time to get out of dodge. The zoras were getting out of the pool and the gorons were unrolled and stretching. Eugene looked over at me. "How are we leaving? It doesn't exactly seem safe out there."

"Midna is going to take us," I replied.

"You mean like she did when she took you and me?" Mag asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

Midna spoke up in my mind. _Um, it would be best if I'm out of your shadow for this, but…_

_Oh, don't be shy,_ I chided lightly._ They know you were cursed, so we tell them we broke the curse. Besides, I thought you liked showing off your beauty._

She giggled a little. _That's true._

I couldn't help but smile as the Hylians stared at Midna for a long minute, and it was all I could do not to burst out laughing.

"Wow. You're beautiful," Elise said in awe.

It was then that my eyes caught Azura. It looked like she was thinking hard, and I could guess why. Someone she hadn't seen as competition was now blowing her out of the water, so to speak. But we didn't really have time for that now. "It's going to feel a little odd traveling by magic, but don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Indeed," added Midna. "We'll be going to a place where a guardian spirit of Hyrule will take us back to Hyrule. But we must move now."

Eugene's brow furrowed. "I thought that you said that that Zant fellow had retreated. What threat is there?"

I was about to answer when I heard helicopter blades whirling from somewhere out of sight. "No time. Midna, you ready?"

"Yes." The way she said it without a hint of doubt or hesitation in her voice was evidence of how she was becoming a leader in her own right. It made me smile a little.

Midna's arms went out to her sides and I felt the tingle as she teleported us away. But before I could see again, there was a violent yank and I found myself suddenly standing on a street.

"Wha-what happened?" I looked around to get my bearings and saw the amusement park a few blocks away and on the other side of a freeway.

Midna took a couple breaths, a little shaken. "I'm sorry. The portals were created from a side effect of his magic leaving the beasts he created. But without him in this world to sustain it, the portals slowly collapsed. We were almost lost to the ether."

"Is everyone okay?" I looked around again, this time to get a head count.

"We're okay," Mag said, holding Sandy close.

"We're unharmed," Niran said, looking fairly nonplussed. Azura, on the other hand, looked a bit shaky.

"I'm fine," chimed in Elise.

"Me too," finished Eugene.

I sighed as I looked at the amusement park in the distance. "Looks like we have to run for it, but keep out of sight the best you can."

We ran as fast as we could for the amusement park, which is to say, not very. Elise, Eugene, and the Zoras were okay, but the Gorons were quite slow when not rolling. Add to that our attempts at remaining out of sight of anything that would cause trouble, and it took a tense half hour just to get to the bridge crossing the freeway.

At the edge, I looked both ways and didn't see any ground or air cops. "We're going to be exposed no matter what." I turned to the group. "Mag, Sandy, you roll across first. We'll run after you."

The gorons nodded and went on, the rest of us following at their heels. Then I heard a chopper again and looked up to see one headed for us. "Aw man," I muttered under my breath.

Mag and Sandy had the sense to duck next to a car, little help that that offered, but the rest of us could only keep running across the bridge. Worse yet, I was huffing and heaving as I slowly fell behind, drawing looks from the others. _What I wouldn't give to have Link's stamina about now._

Then I felt a shift and I was suddenly running on four legs, catching back up with the rest. Midna just shook her head. "Honestly, do I have to do everything?"

I just shook my lupine head and kept running, soon reaching the other side with the others.

"Have we been seen?" Mag asked as we came near.

_I think so,_ I answered before catching myself. Of course they couldn't hear my thoughts. I gave Midna a look. _If you would._

"You can stay that way until we get to the spirit," she replied out loud. _We both know you're not as strong as you need to be,_ she added privately. _I'll translate._

I sighed and relayed my message to her. "Tyler says we should assume that we have, especially since I changed him out in the open. But what else was I supposed to do?" She directed this last comment to me.

_You levitate all the time. Why not me?_

_Oh. I didn't think of that,_ she admitted sheepishly.

I jerked my head and she finished the message. "Let's go. We should hurry before trouble arrives."

A look of confused concern passed among the Hylians, but at least they trusted us enough not to question us as we made our way to the park. We arrived without incident, and Midna finally changed me back.

"How do we get in?" Azura asked as we looked at the gate.

I looked at Midna. "Can you levitate us over?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I have enough control to keep all of us steady, and it would take too long to do it one at a time."

"One side then," Mag interjected. "I've been itching to do some work." He cracked his knuckles and rolled up, getting some distance away before turning around.

"Clear out!" I yelled as the goron came barreling towards the gate. We jumped aside in time for him to crash through the steel, taking the rotating gate with him. We then ran through to join him. Mag was sitting up, looking a little worse for wear, and even bleeding in a couple places.

"Mag! Are you okay?" Sandy asked as she ran up to him.

"Nothing that won't heal," he replied. He took a good look at the gate on the ground in front of him. "That steel was harder than I thought. I wonder how they forge such strong metal?"

"Sorry, but you don't have time to find out," I cut in. "This way."

I led them back to the bumper boat ride, where a shimmering ball of light rose. The Hylians gasped as Lanaryu emerged from the water. I had forgotten that only Midna and I had seen the Spirits before now.

"Welcome hero." His head swung to look at Midna. "I see that her majesty has regained her true form." His head then swung to look at the Hylians. "And these must be the ones that had been kidnapped."

Uh-oh. No one had told the Spirits that Midna's identity was a secret. I looked over to see her trying to keep tension off her face and failing. The Hylians were distracted by Lanaryu, looking at him with a mix of interest and uncertainty.

"Yes, they are. It's time for them to go home," I replied, keeping the focus off Midna. "We couldn't defeat Zant. He fled through a magic portal and is probably somewhere in the Twilight Realm."

Lanaryu returned his attention to me. "That is unfortunate. But at the least, the darkness is now gone from your world."

The sound of the chopper was returning, and I got a fresh surge of adrenaline. "We don't have time to explain now, but Midna and I have to go to Hyrule too."

The spirit tilted its head a little, as if interested in this turn of events. "Which spring do you wish to emerge from?"

That made me pause. "We can choose where we arrive?"

"Yes. Any of the four springs we spirits inhabit."

I thought for a moment. "Eldin's spring. We'll be in Kakariko Village."

Lanaryu nodded. "Then let us go." The spirit vanished into the spring, but the pool glowed with light, making it hard to look at. "Enter."

I looked at the Hylians, who still seemed unsure. "You guys go first. I'll bring up the rear."

Sandy shook her head. "I don't know. That thing was kinda scary."

"Can we trust... whatever that was?" Eugene asked, an edge of suspicion in his voice.

I opened my mouth to argue when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Midna stepped to stand next to me, her voice soft. "Lead by example."

She was right, of course. I still wasn't sure about being a leader, but then again this was cake compared to leading an army against a castle. I looked back at the Hylians. "I trust the spirits with my life. I'll go first. The rest of you follow. Midna will come last."

I took a breath and let it out as I turned to the pool. It was an odd feeling, knowing what I was going back to. I took two steps and jumped feet first into the pool. As quickly as the water surrounded my body, it was gone, except for around my feet. I opened my eyes to see the familiar canyon town of Kakariko Village extending out before me.

"Welcome chosen one," I hear Lanaryu say from behind me. "Welcome back to Hyrule."


	29. Chapter 27: Stories and Planning

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). Delays for this chapter were due to reading all four 'Inheritance' books, ponies, and a general lack of inspiration. My thanks to those that read my works. Please read and review.

**Chapter 2****7****: Stories and Planning**

I didn't have long to bask in the feeling of being back before I heard small splashes behind me. Elise and Eugene were standing hand in hand, looking around before smiling. A brief flash of light and Azrua and Niran appeared, though sprawled on their fronts.

"Oww..." Aurza whined slightly.

"I wasn't expecting it to be this shallow," Niran said before standing.

Another flash and Sandy and Mag appeared, followed shortly by Midna. "Oh now my robes are getting wet," she said as she lifted the hem out of the water.

I chuckled. "You really are a girly girl."

"I have reason to take pride in my appearance again," she replied with a smirk.

A creak made me turn back around to see the door to Renado's house open, a child's head sticking out of it. Oh... what was her name? This was no time to be bad with names and faces. She turned back and called out, but I couldn't hear her. As we all stepped out of the spring and onto land to dry our feet, Renado and his daughter stepped out of their house and came towards us. His eyes paused for a moment on the Zoras, and much longer on Midna and myself. "Hello strangers. Have you come to visit our fair village?"

I was thinking of how to introduce ourselves without sounding totally crazy while the Hylians exchanged looks. Mag spoke first. "Renado, if you knew what we'd been through, you'd think we were crazy."

Renado turned to Mag, a look of confusion on his face. "Have we met before?"

"No, but I have heard about you from the other gorons," Mag explained. "You know the rumors of folks vanishing?"

"Yes." Renado's eyes widened a little. Surprise was something I hadn't seen on his face before. "You don't mean to say..."

"Indeed," Niran said. "We are they."

"It's only been a week or so since the first was reported missing. There have only been rumors as to what happened. We weren't sure how many there were." The shaman paused. "Are you the only ones that vanished?"

"Only?" Eugene sounded confused.

Renado's face took on a quizzical look. "Some of the more... creative rumors said that dozens had vanished. If it was only your group, then we can relax." He then directed his gaze to Midna and I. "Two of you, however, don't look like you're from Hyrule."

I looked at Midna and she looked back. Again, how were we going to explain this reasonably?

Elise came to our rescue. "It's a long story. Can we go inside and take our shoes off? Our feet got wet from the spring."

Renado nodded. "Certainly. If this tale is as interesting as I think it is, then we might as well be comfortable while we hear it."

We all headed inside Renado's house. Those of use that had shoes took them off and set them near the fireplace in the center of the room to let the dry. I was surprised when Midna's black, slipper-like shoes ended up next to mine. I had half expected her to be barefoot. The gorons and zoras weren't bothered by a little water on their feet, and just sat back. Midna sat next to me, looking nervous. Once we were all seated, the rescued Hylians looked to me to explain. "Start with your own stories," I said with a wave of my hand. I sat back, stretching my feet as close to the fire as I could reach. "I'll chime in later."

With that, each of the Hylians told their story about how they had been kidnapped and imprisoned by Zant. They told of how they were sent to another world and then met my mother and sister. Mag told of his escape and of the subsequent rescue of the others. They told what they had been doing at my house while Midna and I were out stopping Zant: mostly eating and sleeping to recover from their imprisonment, talking with my family, or getting aquatinted with technology. Then Midna and I summarized what we had done to fight against Zant, finishing with the last battle that had ended in his retreat. Elise took back over to finish by telling of our flight to the spirit's spring and the return to Hyrule.

Renado had asked a few questions, but for the most part just let us talk. After we finished, he didn't say anything at first, just digested the information we had dumped on him. His daughter looked over at me. It was bugging me that I still couldn't remember her name. "You don't look like the green knight," she said frankly. "I met him. You don't look anything like him."

"That is true," Renado agreed. "But... I remember when he came back to help that young woman regain her memory. There was something different that I couldn't explain." He looked at me dead in the eye. "What did I tell you about the gorons when we first met?"

Uh oh. Now I had to remember the game script verbatim. I had purposefully tried to block the whole thing from my memory after what happened last time. "Uh... you told me not to worry about the children from Ordon... And not to bother with the gorons."

Renado kept his critical stare on me as he asked, "Then what happened?"

"I went anyway," I answered. "And got knocked off a cliff for my trouble. You told me that the mayor of Ordon had managed to handle gorons in the past, so I went to see him."

"And what happened when you returned to Kakariko?"

"Uh... Colin was kidnapped by moblins, and I rode off to rescue him." Thank goodness that I remembered that name!

"Why?"

"Why?" I asked, the question having caught me by surprise.

"Why did you save him? If your story is true, then you are not his friend or the young man that he looked up to."

I realized that my answer wasn't clear cut. At that point in the game I hadn't been very well integrated with Hyrule. I still thought it was a game. I had enjoyed the battle, and I knew that I did it to progress the game, but... When I thought about it, I realized that it was also one of the first times I had felt strong emotions related to the game. "That's true... but I didn't save him because I did or did not know him personally. I did it because it was the right thing to do. No child should have to be taken by force."

Renado thought for a moment, then his eyes drifted down a little. "I suppose I have no reason not to believe you. Forgive me for doubting you."

"No need to apologize," I said with a soft shake of my head. "Took me a little time to accept it myself."

"Except if you are the one that we toasted to during the celebration, then who is the man in green that I saw riding across the fields?"

"Oh. He was in my world while I was in Hyrule. He came back here when I went home. He said something about wanting to have his own adventures."

"I see." Renado was quiet for a moment, taking in the information we had given him. "Well, yours is the strangest story that I have heard, but I suppose it is no stranger to you than to me."

I nodded. "Indeed. Now we just have to figure out our next move." I looked at Midna sitting next to me, biting my lip a little. "How are we going to get to the Twilight Realm from here? You destroyed the mirror in the desert."

Midna sighed as her brow furrowed. "I know. I didn't think I'd have to come back to Hyrule first. Can we go back to your world and try to find another way?"

I shook my head. "Even with the portals gone, there will probably be scientists around were they were. And the authorities are still looking for me?"

"Authorities? Are you a criminal?" I heard Renado's daughter ask from her place next to her father.

I was about to answer when Elise spoke up. "Your parents explained it to us when we saw you on that magic screen. We'll explain to them, you two plan."

"Thanks." I looked back at Midna. "I think we have too many questions. Maybe the Spirits of Light know what to do."

Midna nodded. "That's a good idea."

It was probably rude of me to get up right then, but I just wanted to get this over with. "I'll be right back." I went out barefoot, glad that the dirt road didn't have any sharp rocks in it. Midna followed a second later, and together we walked to the edge of the spring. "Eldin!" I called. "We could use your help."

The Spirit materialized in a flash of light, the white owl floating over the pool. "Yes, Chosen One. You need our aid?"

Midna and I nodded. "I broke the Mirror of Twilight, so we can't get back to the Twilight Realm from Hyrule, but we can't go back to Tyler's world because it isn't safe for him," Midna explained. "What should we do?"

The Spirit was slow to respond, and then spoke hesitantly. "There is a way back. With the complete Fused Shadow in your possession, you could force your way into the Twilight Realm, but then it would make it easier for others with power to pass through. In addition, you would only be able to force your way through at one of the places where you first found the Fused Shadows, for their dark magic lingers on in those places."

"So we'd have to do it in one of the temples where we found them, and someone else might be able to use it, say a skilled wizard," I paraphrased.

"That is correct," Eldin confirmed with a slow nod. "Though the princess could seal the passage on her side so that only the most powerful might be able to break through."

"I suppose that's as good as it's going to get," Midna said to herself. She glanced at me. "But I'm starting to have second thoughts about you coming."

"What?" I yelled. "You know I can handle myself. You didn't stop me back home. What has you second guessing me now?"

She nodded towards my backpack. "All you have for weapons is that bow and the Goron mask, and I doubt that either will pierce Zant's new armor."

She had me there.

Eldin spoke up again. "If you need a weapon, then retrieve the Master Sword from Faron's realm once more. As the Chosen One, you will be able to drive back any new power that Zant has gained."

I nodded. "That makes sense. I just hope we can find our way there again."

"Is there anything else that you need?" Eldin asked with a tilt of his head.

"Only Zant dead and buried," Midna replied with a sneer at the thought of usurper.

"Do not let your anger consume you, Princess," the spirit cautioned. "For such anger is how Zant came to be."

I heard Midna take a breath and let it out. "Yes. That's true. I'll do better to control my emtions."

"That is good. May the Goddesses bless you with victory." Eldin vanished a shower of bright sparkles.

I sighed as I turned and started walking back to Renado's house. "Well, we have something like a plan now, though I have no idea how we're going to do it."

Midna nodded, but then smiled a little. "Looks like we had an audience."

I looked up to see the Hylians crowded around the front door of Renado's house. I chuckled softly. "Well, it's not every day they see a guardian spirit of the land."

We went back in and explained the situation to them, though we got sidetracked a little explaining a bit about the spirits. At the end of it, Mag stood up. "I've got it. You need to go where you went before, right? Then you can simply go to the goron's mines and into the room where Darbus was locked up. We gorons can keep that room safe from anyone that comes calling."

I smiled at the sentiment, though I doubted if the gorons would be enough to stop someone powerful enough to use the gate.

Mag then stood and stretched. "Begging everyone's pardon, but Sandy and I have been away from home long enough. We should go." He looked at me again. "I'll be back tomorrow with news if Darbus and the elders are willing to help. Take care brother."

"Bye." With a little wave, Sandy followed Mag out the door and then we could hear them rolling away.

"My, it is indeed late," Renado noted as he looked out the door. "Please, we can find beds for you to sleep in at the inn."

Niran nodded as he stood. "That would be nice. Azura and I have a long journey home ahead of us."

I stifled a yawn as I stood again too. "And I've been fighting all day."

"And I suppose I was just cheering you on?" Midna asked teasingly.

I chuckled as I got my shoes back on. After everyone else had done the same, we got up and walked up the street a bit to the inn. It had indeed gotten late, the sky was turning orange and pink, and the canyon town was getting dark quickly. I looked around and noticed that the buildings looked better since my last visit. Improved, repaired, lived in. There were more people in the streets too, mostly Hylians with a goron or two around. It was then that I realized that I never got to see how the Hyrule looked like when it wasn't under attack, when it was peaceful. A part of me felt a bit sad at that thought.

We entered the inn, which now had four smaller rooms with beds on the second floor, and two similar rooms on the first floor next to the kitchen. Renado had a quick word with the innkeeper, and after showing him the Triforce on my hand, he agreed to let us stay for free. Each of us got our own room since no one was using them at the moment. As we headed up the stairs, I felt the tension of the day drain, and the weariness take over.

"You know, this is the first night we'll be sleeping separately," Midna pointed out with a playful nudge.

"You and I both know that it's better that way," I replied, but I was still smiling.

"Oh you know you'll miss me," she continued to tease.

I took the first room on the second floor. One by one, everyone bid me good night. Azura was the last to pass me, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she gave me this look that looked part accusing, part disappointment. Before I could ask if something was wrong, she moved on to the end of the hall and into her room.

My room only had a small table with a stool, a bed, and a window in one wall. That was good because I didn't like rooms without windows; they felt too closed in. The bed wasn't as nice at the one at home, probably because it used straw, but it was okay. I left my clothes on in case of bed bugs though. It was strange, going to sleep in Hyrule. I had never slept here before. Whereas home always felt close by last time, this time it truly felt far away. I sighed and closed my eyes, a number of different emotions going through me. At least tomorrow, this would be all over.


	30. Chapter 28: An Old Friend

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. I know this project is all but dead, but I am going to finish it no matter how long it takes! Please read and review.

**Chapter 2****8****: An Old Friend**

A knock woke me the next morning. I groaned as I sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I hadn't slept too well the night before, due to a combination of the bed being less than comfortable and a number of strange dreams that were already fading from my memory. I looked out the window to see that it was still grey outside. It was hard to judge the time of day since we were essentially in a canyon. The knock came again. I got out of bed and headed for the door as I replied thickly, "Okay, I'm coming."

Azura stood there, her green eyes a mixture of emotions that I couldn't read. She didn't say anything, but seemed to be thinking about it as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Uh, good morning Azura," I said to fill the awkward silence.

"Good morning," she replied softly. The small exchange seemed to give her courage as she gave me a bit of a stronger look. "Niran wants to get an early start, but there's something I have to say first." She was quiet for another moment before continuing. "What exactly does Midna mean to you?"

Every answer that popped into my head didn't really match what I was feeling. So I went for the modern day fallback: "It's complicated."

"Because you're from different worlds?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She bit her lip for a minute before speaking again. "And if you were in the same world?"

"Wishful thinking like that only leads to disappointment and heartache," I replied with a note of bitterness. 'Come on, you left most of that negative thinking with the Dead Hand. Stop that,' I thought to myself as I took a breath.

"Then you do love her."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You can't have heartache without love," Azura replied simply.

I bit my lip and looked to the side. She was getting at the subject I had been avoiding for this whole adventure.

"She loves you too, you know," she added softly.

That got my curiosity roused. "What makes you say that?"

"The way she looks at you," the zora explained. "I can see how she really cares about you in her eyes. And how she moves her body. She looks like she wants to hug you or lean on you, but she's holding back."

"How the heck can you tell?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

"We women can tell," she said with a bit of a smirk. Her gaze then became stern. "But you shouldn't be looking at me when you have her."

"We had an argument about that the other day," I admitted. "I've tried not to look at you after that though."

She chuckled softly. "Ah, I thought you had gotten shy." She then assumed a sheepish look. "I know that I am also to blame, and I apologize."

I shook my head. "You didn't know. I'm flattered that you were interested."

"Going to be hard to settle for a man less than a hero though," she added wistfully.

I chuckled softly. "I guess so."

We were both quiet for a moment before Azura spoke again. "May I offer some advice?"

I shrugged. Any help was welcome at this point. "Sure."

"Remember the Triforce of Courage on your hand. Don't be afraid of how you feel. Or of telling her."

I had to admit that I hadn't thought of that before. I only thought of the Triforce of Courage in regard to facing evil, and not much else.

"Azura? Are you ready to go?" Niran called from downstairs. Looking past Azura, I could see him standing next to the inn's front door.

"Just a moment more," she replied. She sighed before looking me in the eye. "Fare well Tyler," she said with a note of formality in her voice. "I know you'll defeat Zant. After that... follow your heart."

"Thanks," I replied, trying to smile a little. "It was nice seeing you again."

She returned the smile. "And it was nice seeing you again." She turned to walk down the stairs, but paused to smirk at me over her shoulder. "No ogling me this time."

That made me chuckle softly. "I'll be good."

It gave me a little pride that I had enough self-control not to look at her as she walked away. At least things between us had ended well. Just as I was considering going back to bed, a familiar gravelly voice came from the inn's entrance.

"Oh. Morning. Has Tyler left yet?"

"No, but he's awake," Azura replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

I went to lean on the rail of the landing, and I could see Mag standing just outside. The zoras stepped aside to let him enter. I started down the stairs as I asked, "What's going on?"

"The chamber that Darbus was imprisoned in collapsed weeks ago," he explained. "It's completely filled in, and we can't safely dig it out."

I groaned and put a hand to my face. It was too early for bad news. "Great. That leaves the Forest Temple and the Water Temple. Don't know how secure the Forest Temple is, and the Water Temple is too secure since I can't get there."

"Don't you have the armor of the old zora king?" Niran asked. "Many zoras have seen you wearing it."

"That was when I was borrowing Link's body," I explained. "He has it now and no one knows where he is or if he has the armor with him." I sighed and leaned against the wall, muttering to myself. "I wonder if one of the mirror temples would work..."

"I think there is a way for you to use the Water Temple," Azura said slowly.

This got everyone's attention, and I was surprised that Niran looked as interested as I did.

"It's just a rumor that I heard," Azura went on. "I'd have to check with King Ralis. Can you make it to the shore of the Lake Hylia spring?"

I thought for a moment. "I think so..."

"Okay. I'll meet you there tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" asked a shocked Niran. "Do you think we can travel that fast?"

Azura nodded. "If we leave now, we'll be home by sundown. Then I can swim down the rapids that I work at to get to the lake, and then rest until morning."

"Um, can I hear what the idea actually is?" I interjected.

Azura shook her head and smiled slightly. "I don't want to get your hopes up too much." She looked at Niran. "Let's go."

The female zora went outside, leaving we three males to look at each other in confusion and shrug. It was the sort of look and shrug that said, 'Well, any plan is good right now'.

"Take care hero," Niran said before he went after Azura.

Mag turned to me, looking downcast. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help, brother."

I shook my head and pat his arm, which he might not have even felt. "You've done plenty already. We'll just have to make do."

I went back upstairs, the idea of bed sounding better and better with the new complications. Before I could open the door to my room, however, the creak of the door next to mine made me turn my head. Midna was up and looked at me with a bit of surprise.

"You're up already. Good. We can get going as soon as we eat."

It figured. Soon, we were downstairs eating breakfast as I caught Midna up on the complication to our plans.

"I wonder what she has in mind," she said between bites. "I could use my ability to travel in the shadows to take you to the bottom of the lake, but I don't know a spell that would let us breathe underwater."

I sighed again, which I often did when tired and/or frustrated. "I just hope whatever idea it is works, because if it doesn't, we'll end up connecting the two worlds again."

A bit of a dark look crossed her face. "You sure she'll actually come up with something?"

I paused, a bite of egg halfway to my mouth. I sighed and set it down. "I do believe that's the jealousy talking. To put your mind at ease, she's not going to try anything with me anymore."

Midna wouldn't meet my gaze for a moment. "Good." She sighed. "I'm sorry. Still have a hard time trusting others."

"You trust me, don't you?" I asked mostly rhetorically, but some little bit of me wondered.

Midna paused; if I had to guess, I would have said that she was thinking the same thing. "Yes. I do."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. We finished eating and I stood before saying, "I guess there's nothing to do but go get the Master Sword and then see what Azura has planned."

Midna stood as well. "Should we say 'good bye' to the others before we go?"

I bit my lip as I thought for a moment, my eyes straying to the second floor where they still slept. "No... I'm not really good at good-byes."

Midna nodded. "Yeah... that makes two of us."

"I'll get my stuff." I retrieved my backpack from upstairs before returning to the inn's entrance, where Midna waited. We just nodded at each other before stepping outside.

"So... how are we getting to the sword? Traveling in the shadows? How does that even work?" I asked as we walked. We headed down the road, moving out of the town by unspoken agreement.

Minda thought for a moment before replying. "I don't know how simply I can explain it except that the Twili's affinity for shadows makes it relatively easy for our mages to travel within them. Any more than that and I'd have to start explaining magical theories that I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Fair enough."

She led me to a shadow by one of the canyon walls, cast by the morning light. She didn't look at me as she said, "You'll need to hold on tightly as we travel. I don't want to lose you somewhere."

I found myself fighting a wave of embarrassment as my eyes roamed over the backside of her body on their own even though her robe didn't reveal much. It took all my willpower not to let the more physical side of my mind run away. "Um... how?"

"Put your arms around my waist of course," Midna shortly. She was probably as embarrassed as I was. "It's less awkward from behind."

I wasn't so sure of that, but I did as she asked and put my arms around her waist, though my nerves kept me from completely closing the gap between us.

"Closer," Midna said impatiently.

In for a penny, in for a pound, as the old saying goes. I pressed myself against her, though not too firmly, but firmly enough that I could feel her shape. Her blazing orange hair was in my face, and it was softer than I thought it would be. It smelled like a autumn day. Vague, I know, but it was the best way I could describe it in the moment. And at that moment, Azura's speech made me think that maybe... just maybe... Midna and I could...

"Don't get any ideas mister." The twili's voice jarred me back to reality. "Or I'll turn you into something worse than a wolf."

I was about to reply that I would be good when Midna looked over her shoulder and gave me a playful smile. I smiled back; we were both enjoying the moment it seemed, and I was getting a glimpse of the princess that teased the boys in her youth.

Before either of us said anything else, there was a feeling of being compression followed by a feeling of speed. It was like riding the motorcycle at a hundred miles per hour without a helmet on, while also being the size of a quarter. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't completely comfortable either. I couldn't even feel Midna's body next to mine, except for the pull that it exerted on me. We zipped along the countryside, moving out of the canyon and into Hyrule Field, hugging the rock walls that bordered it. Every time I wondered about some mechanic about our travel, it was answered. We'd slide across the ground to get from one shadow to another, over short distances, and took more circuitous routes to stick to the shadows as much as possible. This was fairly easy in the early morning light, though here and there a sudden beam of sunlight caused an impromptu detour. We were soon in the forest, the gaps and canyons looming large in my flattened sight. I managed a gasp before we racing down the sides, which turned into a fully fledged yell as we jumped through the shaded gully to cling to the roots of the forest's large trees. It felt like we were bouncing like a pinball as we jumped to the next few roots in quick succession, then to the far wall of the canyon. Another zip along the ground before sticking to the walls of another canyon. Then we were racing among the trees, not even bothering to dodge around them, just passing over roots and around trunks almost as if they weren't there. Then we were solid again, standing in the glade in which the Master Sword stood in its pedestal.

I clung to Midna for support as I wobbled on the spot, my head and body still trying to catch up with what had just happened. "How... ugh... How do you do that without getting sick?"

"I'll admit, it does take some getting used to." She looked over her shoulder to smirk at me. "You can let go now."

"Not until I'm sure I won't fall over," I replied. "And I don't want to hear you complain about riding on a motorcycle again."

"That's different," she replied with a slight note of indignation.

"I'd like to know how, other than sailing dangerously through the air."

"You and your problem with heights again. It wasn't too different from jumping as a wolf."

"Speed makes a lot of difference."

I took a couple of breaths before letting go of her. Feeling that my legs wouldn't collapse out from under me, I stepped away and took a couple more breaths before feeling better. "Okay. I'm not looking forward to doing that again."

"We can take it slower getting to the lake," Midna replied. "That may have felt fast to you, but it actually took most of the morning. Still, we'll make it to our meeting before the day is out."

I looked up to confirm how much time had passed. It wasn't easy with the thick forest canopy, but I could see the sun was almost directly overhead. "Wow. It didn't feel like that much time had passed."

"Time feels different in the shadows. Some feel faster, others slower."

I nodded before turning to look on the object of our journey. "I never thought I'd see it again, let alone wield it. I don't even know if I can lift it." I took a couple steps towards the pedestal before pausing. "I don't even have a scabbard to keep it in."

"You think too much," said Midna sharply as she stepped up next to me. "Just draw it already," she looked at me with a small smile, "hero."

If Midna believed in me, then I certainly could. I needed to stop giving my insecurities credence. I beat my fears already, and I needed to banish them altogether to live up to the mark on my left hand. I took another breath as I stepped up to the pedestal, a feeling of reverence filling the glade. The sword seemed to brighten slightly, as if recognizing me. It had let me use it once, I could use it again. Even though I'm right handed, it only felt proper that I extend my left to grip the blue hilt. The friction keeping it in place held for a moment more before releasing, the blade sliding effortlessly free of the stone. The sword was heavy, but not so much so that I couldn't swing it. I turned it so that it pointed towards the sky, a smile coming to my face as the metal caught the light. I couldn't help but whisper to it.

"Hello old friend. Ready to go again?"


	31. Chapter 29: A Day of Rest

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read my works. I know this project is all but dead, but I am going to finish it no matter how long it takes! At least this one is bigger than most. My thanks to those that read, review, favorite, and follow.

**Chapter 2****9****: A Day of Rest**

Midna's giggle behind me caused me to turn back to look at her. "What is it with men treating their weapons like people?"

I chuckled. "I don't know about other men, but when a tool or weapon helps keep you alive, you can't help but develop a rapport with it."

She rolled her red eyes. "Men." She paused. "You have a scabbard now."

I blinked and started to reply when I noticed an extra pressure across my back and chest. I reached back with my right hand to feel the end of a scabbard, the strap of which ran across my front. "I guess it appeared when I wasn't paying attention."

It took me a moment to reach back and sheathe the Master Sword, something that my body had little practice in, but I got it in okay. Thankfully, it was easier to draw than to put away, which was needed for the fights ahead. "Well, guess there's nothing to do but get to the lake."

Midna put a finger to her chin. "Maybe not. How many arrows do you have for that bow?"

She had a point there. I took my backpack off and checked, then made a face. "Four."

"We'll have to get you some more then. And one or two of those potions would probably be a wise move."

I frowned as I put my pack back on. "We don't have any bottles, or rupees to buy arrows and bottles with. And I highly doubt finding more in the grass like before."

"Then we'll stop by Link's place."

"He's not around to give us permission, and I don't want to steal his things, if there's even anything there," I countered.

"Not steal. Requisition," Midna replied, her small smile returning.

I smiled in spite of myself. "You don't have that authority here."

"Fine. Borrow without permission then."

"We wouldn't be returning them."

Midna finally got impatient. "Oh for Goddesses' sake! Do you want supplies or not?"

I sighed, there was nothing for it. "All right, all right. But it leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"He's probably not using his stuff anyway, even if he's travelling. As far as the rest of Hyrule knows, it's peacetime."

I nodded. "True. Let's go then. And let's try to be discrete. I don't know how I'd explain it to the villagers of Ordon."

"Good thing Link lives at the edge of the village then. Now get over here." The smirk was back.

"Yes, your majesty," I replied in a fake deadpan as I returned to my place behind Midna. Hugging her was a nice distraction from what was about to happen.

I almost missed a soft voice say, "You feel warm."

My eyebrow shot up and I tried to look at Midna's face. "What was that?"

"Nothing!"

With a jerk, we were off again. Thankfully, this trip was shorter than the last one, but no less nauseating. I preferred using portals any day of the week. It took me another minute or two to recuperate again once we returned to normal. We were standing in front of Link's house, which looked just like I remembered it. I gave Midna a look of curiosity. "You couldn't take us straight into his house?"

"We may be here to borrow his things, but it would be disrespectful if he happens to be home. And even I can't pass through solid walls," she replied.

"Fair enough." I motioned her towards the ladder. "Ladies first."

"Oh no, you don't!" she almost shrieked, wagging a finger at me, but still smiling. "I'm wearing a dress now and I'm not giving a pervert like you a chance to look at my underwear!"

"Geez, I try to be a gentleman and I get my head bitten off." I chuckled and shook my head before climbing the ladder.

"Your rear, on the other hand, isn't so bad."

Not used to such compliments, I felt heat suffusing my face. I kept climbing as I replied. "Oh sure. You can ogle me, but I can't ogle you?"

"I love double standards, don't you?"

This flirty side of her was going to drive me crazy, though whether in a good or bad way, I had yet to tell. I finished climbing and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

I turned to watch Midna climb up, only to see her floating herself up.

"And why didn't you do that for me?" I asked as I folded my arms.

The queen folded her arms. "I'm conserving my magic for the fight we'll be in for tomorrow. And before you protest, I can't very well give you a chance to look down my dress either."

I sighed. "You can let go of the pervert stuff, you know. I haven't done one perverted thing since we've been friends."

"You ogled Azura," she pointed out, though so evenly, I couldn't tell if this was a trap or not.

"Would you hold it against a man for being male?" I replied, wary of her answer.

Midna landed on the ground next to me before answering. "I suppose I shouldn't. Men are men, I suppose."

I breathed a mental sigh of relief before turning my attention back to the door. "I guess he's not in. He's had enough time to come to the door." I reached out and tried the wooden door knob. "No lock. Guess we let ourselves in."

I stepped inside, looking around. At first is seemed as if nothing had changed. There was the same sink, fireplace with a pot hook, stove, sink, table, ranching tools, ladders leading up to a bookcase and a window, and a ladder leading down to the basement. I took a couple sniffs before sneezing. "I guess he really hasn't been home in a while. There's dust in here." My brow then furrowed. "It feels like there's something different."

"Maybe that's because he has a bed in here now," Midna observed as she closed the front door behind her.

I looked, and sure enough, across the room from the table was a wood frame bed. "Oh yeah. Huh. I forgot that he didn't have something to sleep on in here."

"No wonder he didn't stay here much," Midna added with a smile. Her look then turned to one of confusion. "Hey, where's his stuff? The only things I see are tools, furniture, and a few pieces of firewood."

"Well, there's his basement." I started towards the ladder down. "Do you have a light of some sort?"

"Just a moment." The twili held her hand out, palm up, and after a moment, a ball of soft light formed above her palm. It reminded me of the Sol spheres that they used in the Twilight Realm. It flew down into the basement, gently lighting the room.

"Thanks." I went down the ladder and looked around. "Whoa."

"What?" Midna asked as she floated down. "Oh. See? It was a good idea to come here."

I'll admit that I don't remember much about what Link had kept in his basement before, but now the shelves were covered with all sorts of things he had accumulated in his travels. Or my travels rather. The Gale Boomerang, the slingshot, one of the two Clawshots, the coral fishhook, two bomb bags, two bottles with a blue potion and Great Fairy Tears each, the Spinner, the Iron Boots, the Dominion Rod, the Magic Armor on an armor stand, and even the Hero's bow along with the two smaller quivers, each full of arrows. A second, bare, mannequin that could hold a set of armor confirmed our earlier suspicions.

"Why did he leave the bow behind, but not the largest quiver?" I wondered out loud.

Midna shrugged. "Who knows? But that means he doesn't need the smaller ones."

"I don't think I'll need that many anyway," I said as I picked up the smallest quiver and put it in my pack. "I guess he was saving the best potions for an emergency or something." I said before adding them.

"All the better for us." Midna stood in front of the armor. "You should wear this."

I shook my head. "It runs on rupees, remember? And we're broke."

Midna motioned to a chest to one side. "We'll find plenty in there I bet."

"Probably," I admitted. "But, on my skinny frame, that armor will only slow me down. I'll be better off if I can move freely."

Midna's eyes returned to the armor, a look concern on her face. "I don't like the idea of just a piece of cloth between you and one of Zant's swords. All you have is just that small shield."

"Problem solved," I replied, having found a wooden shield in a corner. It was one of the ones that could be found in shops, probably meant as a spare. "The wood isn't the best, I know, but again, it will let me move more." I slipped it on my arm and moved around a little. Surprisingly lightweight, it slowed my arm down a little more than the targe, but not terribly.

Midna turned towards me, biting her lip a little. "Still... Never mind." She walked past me and climbed the ladder out the normal way.

I let her go, taking a minute to figure out how Link slung his shield across his back. Failing to puzzle it out, I left the shield on my arm as I awkwardly made my way up the ladder and back into the house proper. Midna was sitting at the table, looking into the distance.

"You okay?" I asked as I walked over.

"Yes," she replied, her voice even. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"That we should stay here the rest of the day. Rest up. Then leave before dawn for the lake."

"I guess that works. We can't do anything else to get into the Lake Temple anyway." I grunted as I set down the shield next to the door, along with my backpack and the Master Sword. "What do we do while we rest?"

Midna shrugged. "Start with some lunch, I guess."

I frowned at that. "Except we forgot to bring food with us."

"I knew we were forgetting something." She stood up and walked towards the door. "I can fix that though. See if you can find something in here."

"Will you be safe on your own?" I asked, already bending to pick up the Master Sword again.

Midna looked at me and smiled softly. "I'll be fine. I shouldn't be gone an hour."

She left, and I began to scrounge around the place. Link's kitchen cupboards held some dishes, utensils, a pot, a few spices and a cobweb, but no actual food. Another search around the basement revealed a couple jars of honey and fruit preserves, but nothing else. I brought a jar each of honey and blackberry jam up to the kitchen. My stomach rumbled as I waited, so I kept myself distracted by trying to read the books that Link had. I was surprised that he had books, but I guess he learned his tricks somehow. I was in the middle of trying to read the Hylian script when Midna returned, a something or two in her left hand.

"What's the matter? Can't read? " She chuckled softly as she closed the door.

"Only because it's not the same language. Apparently only our spoken language is the same," I replied.

"Hmm. That's interesting," she replied as she walked over to the sink.

"What do you have there?" I asked as I followed.

"Fish from the pond in town. And a loaf of bread that I swiped from someone's window sill."

"Midna..."

She leveled a look at me. "I know. I don't like it either. But you do what you have to do."

That brought me up short. "I haven't heard that tone from you in a while."

Midna sighed. "I haven't felt this... worried about something for a long time."

"Worried? About the battle tomorrow? Or having to wait this long?" I asked.

"More the former," she replied. She then picked up a knife and awkwardly began to cut off the head of one of the fish.

I tilted my head. "Have you ever cleaned a fish before?"

"Have you?" she replied with a curious look.

I shook my head. "We'll find out together."

It took some doing, but we somehow managed to behead the fish and clean out their guts and bones. I had to fight the urge to laugh as Midna fought back looks of disgust. When her hands accidentally slid off the scales of one fish into the guts of another, she let out a very feminine "Eeeeewwwwwwwwwwww!" and I broke down laughing. She smirked at me and slapped the guts on my hands.

"Uck," I noted. "Point made." To which Midna giggled.

We didn't want to start a fire and alert the village that someone was in Link's cabin, so instead Midna used a quick spell to roast the meat we had managed to clean.

"I'm not used to using my power for household chores like this," she admitted as the first fillet came out burnt in places.

I paused in cutting up the loaf of bread. "If you'll excuse me for saying, but I imagine that you're not used to doing household chores at all."

"A queen isn't supposed to dirty her hands with common work like that," she replied stiffly.

"A queen doesn't go fight in battle either, not typically anyway," I answered before continuing to cut he bread.

She sighed. "You have me there. For all my time spent haunting the palace kitchens, I never did pay much attention to how food got on the table. I suppose I should have."

"Be careful, regret is a dangerous emotion."

"Indeed. I think I'll have to pay another visit to the kitchens when I get home." She then turned her attention to the next fillet.

We ate half of the fish and bread, leaving the rest for dinner later. I put honey on my bread, while Midna put blackberry jam on hers. After a few bites, she giggled and pointed to our spreads. "It seems as if our preferences for light and shadows extends to our food."

I noticed the parallel and chuckled. "I guess so. Though I have nothing against blackberries."

"I shall have to have some of the honey for dinner," Midna replied, smiling a little.

We didn't say anything else as we ate; we didn't really have to. It did feel slightly awkward, but not unbearably so. It was just nice to have some quiet time alone with her. I washed the dishes using the hand-pump at the sink while Midna threw out the inedible fish bits (with another amusing look on her face). Left with nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, we found ourselves sitting at the table, looking at one another. I finally broke the silence with, "I know something is bothering you Midna. You're my best friend, you can tell me what it is."

"But it concerns you," she replied.

"So? That hasn't stopped you from complaining about me before," I replied with a smile.

The fact that she didn't even smile back was an indication of how serious this concern was. "This is different." She took in a breath and let it out. "You barely survived our encounter with Zant yesterday, and I don't know if you'll be able to use the attack that you used on him yesterday."

I shrugged. "I don't know either. I thought only light arrows from Princess Zelda could do that."

"And that's why I worry. I want you to keep your promise to your family." She lowered her voice a little. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You've seen me get hurt before," I reasoned. "What's so different now?"

Her answer was long in coming. "I... I... just don't want to see you hurt. Isn't that enough?"

It seemed we were both struggling with the same unsaid feelings. I couldn't bring myself to say out loud what I hadn't allowed myself to even think. Azura said to be courageous, but it was easier to be courageous with my life than with my heart.

A soft scoff brought my attention back to Midna. "Zant was right about one thing. I treat you like a servant the way I order you around all the time."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't feel like a servant," I offered.

"Not really. It doesn't excuse me for the times I was rude to you." She brought her gaze up to mine. "I never did apologize for all that. I'm sorry."

I smiled softly. "You don't have to. Your sassy attitude is part of why I lov-like! you."

My slip up wasn't lost on Midna, for something flickered in her eyes even as I bit my lip. Why did I have to go and slip up? She probably wasn't ready, or I was setting us up for the pain of separation. Or was I? I didn't know what to think anymore.

Midna slowly smiled. "I'm glad. I really don't plan on changing."

It was enough for me to smile again. Then a thought struck me. "Would it make you feel better if I was your servant?"

Midna's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't just play with images on glass all day," I said as I stood and went to get the Master Sword, drawing it out of its sheath. "I also read about stories in imaginary lands. Stories with knights, lords, and ladies. Not too different from Hyrule actually. Stories that go into more detail about the way their respective worlds work." I came back to stand before Midna, who looked confused. "I don't know if this is how it works in the Twilight Realm, and I don't know the words exactly, but it should be close enough."

"Tyler, what are you...?"

I knelt before her, the Master Sword laying flat in my hands. The blade had chosen its master, and I was choosing mine. I had to close my eyes often as I spoke, fearing that Midna would distract me from what I was trying to say. "I, Tyler Harold Conrad, hereby pledge my allegiance and swear fealty to her majesty Midna, Queen of the Twili and ruler of the Twilight Realm. I swear to be your vassal, to uphold peace and law, and to protect your life with my own."

I opened my eyes for the last time, to see Midna's brimming with tears. She was speechless for a full minute before her face became stern. "You dummy! You can't swear fealty to me when you're already a Knight of Hyrule!"

Oops. I had forgotten about that. I slumped, my gaze falling to the floor, the Master Sword feeling heavy in my hands. "Oh... right."

Then the weight on my hands was gone. I looked up to see Midna holding the blade. "However," she began in a formal voice, "I think an exception can be made for one who travels between worlds." She laid the flat of the blade on my left shoulder. "I, Midna Orchelia Dusk, Queen of the Twili and Ruler of the Twilight Realm, hereby take thee, Tyler Harold Conrad, as my vassal, henceforth to serve the crown, to uphold the law and protect the peace, and to do so with honor and valor." The blade lifted off my shoulder. "Rise, Tyler."

I stood, a smile on my face. Midna smiled back, the tears returning to her eyes as she set the sword on the table. "And as my first order to you, I forbid you from dying tomorrow."

"As my Queen wishes," I replied.

I felt the urge to hug her, but that passed as she started giggling. "What sort of name is Harold?"

I sighed rolled my eyes. "I didn't pick it, it was my granddad's name." I smiled back at her. "And what sort of last name is Dusk?"

Midna took on her refined tone of voice again. "The name of the royal family was originally Twilight, but it was decided early on that it could be confused with the Twilight realm, or the people or the actual perpetual twilight that covers our world. So it was changed to Dusk."

I chuckled a little before getting control over myself. "Well, let's not make fun of each other's names, okay?"

"I'm the one in charge, and I can make fun of your name if I want," Midna replied with a self-satisfied smirk. "And you can't do anything about it."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned as evilly as I could, curling my fingers as I advanced on her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Midna backed up, still smiling. "You wouldn't dare lay a hand on your queen against her wishes."

"My queen, no. My best friend, yes." I growled as I lunged for her.

Midna squealed as she dodged to the side, leaning me on a chase around the small house before I caught up with her, my fingers digging into her sides to tickle her without mercy. She shrieked and kicked and wiggled as her arms tried to pull mine away. "He he! S-he he-stop it! Ha ha ha!"

"Make me," I challenged, tickling her ribs and back when she tried to protect her belly.

"B-ha-bad dog!"

"Dog! I am a wolf, thank you very much," I replied with a note of pride.

"Doesn't- he he- matter!" She got her feet planted and pushed back and me, breaking my hold. "You're a mongrel in any form."

She lunged at me. I went to catch her wrists before they got to my sides, but she grabbed my wrists instead. I tried to follow momentum by stepping back, but my legs met the edge of the bed and we tumbled backwards onto it. Midna landed on top of me, smiling triumphantly as she pinned my shoulders. Our laughter died and our smiles faded as the awkwardness of the situation set in. Our eyes locked and I tried to read what was in hers with no success. If anything, it seemed like she didn't know what to feel either. Wait... Was she blushing?

Midna smiled, and I didn't know what to expect until she spoke. "I bet you like this, don't you?" She then got off me to sit on the bed. "Well, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction."

I sat up and was quiet for a moment to make sure I didn't say something stupid. "Well, there are worse things that could happen to me."

Midna giggled softly. "That's true." A moment passed before she spoke again. "So, what do we do for the rest of the day?"

I was quiet for a moment until an idea struck me. "Can you read Hylian?"

Midna nodded. "The Twili use the same language, even if we've had to invent new words for things that the Hylians don't have."

"Okay, let's see what Link has to read."

He had a surprising amount, though a number of the books were on horses, goats, and other domestic animals, as well as books on farming. But there were also books of stories, which I found interesting to see what stories Hylians told. I consider myself a quick study, but it was still somewhat difficult for me to make sense of written characters. Midna was surprisingly patient with me, though there was no shortage of barbs disparaging my mental abilities. The afternoon passed quickly, and I found myself able to read through a story about a young boy who was getting trouble from a troublesome fairy, but the boy outsmarted the fairy in the end.

We ate more bread and fish for dinner, not saying much this time. As we were cleaning up, I noticed it was getting dark outside. Since we didn't have a fire or another source of light, that meant it was getting dark inside too. "I guess we have to go to bed," I said as I put the last plate aside.

"Why? I have my magic light," Midna replied, and produced a ball of said spell.

I shook my head. "Except that would be easily visible from the outside as well in the dark."

"Oh. Right. And we don't want the neighbors snooping around." She sighed, waved her hand, and the light vanished.

I glanced towards the bed. Another awkward situation loomed. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

I had expected her to take up the offer with her usual snark, but instead there was a pause before she said softly, "It's big enough for both of us."

I looked at her in surprise, pretty sure that heat was sneaking into my face even as I tried to be funny. "Really? You're going to trust a pervert enough to share a bed?"

Midna made a face and slapped my shoulder. "I don't think you're a pervert dummy. You're male, but not a pervert." She then looked away. "I don't want you to get cold."

"You sure?" I asked, giving her one last chance to back out.

"We'll sleep in our clothes. We'll be perfectly civil," the royal replied in a formal tone, but I could tell there was still an air of awkwardness to the room.

Still, I knew a doomed argument when I saw one, and I gave up fighting. I returned with a formal tone of my own, "As my queen wishes."

Midna nodded and lay in the bed, making herself comfortable. She was probably used to bigger beds, ones that she slept in by herself. Being a nerdy loner, I had never shared a bed with anyone before, let alone with a beautiful woman that I... I swallowed my nerves and lay down, putting my back against hers. Unfortunately this left little room for either of us.

"Would you move over a little please?" Midna asked.

"There's nowhere to move to," I replied.

"But I'm crowded."

"Well so am I."

"How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep?"

"How am I going to be ready for tomorrow?"

Then the talk turned playful. "I could always turn you into a cuddly wolf."

"You were easier to sleep with when you were an imp."

"I was never an imp! I was a... a... a Twilight Cherub."

"Ha! That's rich. You're not nearly nice enough to be a cherub."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

A hand hit my shoulder. "You beast!"

I turned over to face Midna and found myself face to face with her. "Brat."

"Mongrel."

"Tease."

"You're impossible," the princess finished with a smile.

"So are you," I replied similarly.

It was then that I noticed something in her face that I hadn't seen from Midna before. Fondness, affection. My face must have looked much the same. Somehow our play had gotten our defenses down. Should I say something? Take this further? Some instinct said no. Just let the moment be. I was more than happy to agree.

"Good night Midna," I said softly.

"Good night Tyler," she replied before closing her eyes.

I closed my eyes, fully aware that tomorrow would be the end of this battle. A day of stress and danger and uncertainty and fighting. But for now, it was quiet, and we could rest.


	32. Chapter 30: At the lake

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read, review, favorite, and follow.

**Chapter 30: At the lake**

The piercing rays of the early morning sun brightened the room enough for me to crack an eye open. I was greeted by the peaceful face of Midna sleeping. She really was beautiful. Why did we have to be from different worlds? I reached out to touch her cheek, but stopped myself before I made contact. I still wasn't sure I should for a number of reasons.

I was close enough to wake Midna though. Her eyes opened slowly, revealing her orange-red eyes. They made her more beautiful. Then they shot open and she screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, pushed there by Midna's outstretched arms, which I could just see extending over the edge of the bed. I was also getting a headache from hitting the hard wood floor. "Ow..."

"Oh Tyler I'm so sorry!" Midna's face appeared over the edge of the bed, looking down at me in concern. "I'm just not used to waking up with a man in my bed, so I suppose I just panicked."

"I don't blame you for it." I sat up and groaned as I rubbed my head. "But I thought princesses were supposed to be gentle and demure."

"I'm a Queen, and queens are supposed to be strong," she replied as she also sat up, hanging her legs over the bed.

"Well now that you've proven that you're strong, how about some breakfast?" I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. "What do we have?"

"Just a little bread from last night. I'll go get us something to go with it." She stood and headed for the door.

I got up, my head throbbing. This was not how I wanted to go into battle. I went to the sink and splashed my face with cold water, which helped with the pain a little. I then checked over the items in my pack one last time. By then, Midna was back with a wedge of cheese, assumedly goat, and a couple eggs. A flash of magic cooked the eggs in their shells, hard-boiling them in a second.

"I wish I could learn magic. It's so handy," I said as I cut the cheese and the last of the bread.

"If you were born in the Twilight Realm or even Hyrule, I would say that it's possible for you to learn. Most born in either realm has magical potential because magic is a part of the land. But in your world, there is no magic, so..." Midna went back to peeling the shells off the eggs.

As we ate, a strange feeling started growing within me. One that didn't go unnoticed.

"Now it's you who has something on your mind," Midna said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

She nodded at the table. "You were drumming your fingers. You're not usually twitchy."

I looked at my hand, knowing that she was right. I sighed. "Last time, I didn't think a whole lot about coming to the end of the adventure. I was too concerned about Princess Zelda and keeping the forces of evil at bay. Now they are at bay and we were about to rush off to meet them."

The Twili nodded. "Anticipation of a coming battle can make any knight nervous."

I shook my head. "That's not what worries me."

Midna looked at me in interest. "Then what does?"

I hesitated, but my answer escaped me before I could decide if I wanted to tell. "The part that worries me... I'm not sure I want it to end."

"You desire conflict? Or just adventure?" Midna asked.

I could tell the possible answer had her worried. I took in a breath. "I... don't know. I don't want to fight forever. I don't have the strength for it. I enjoy the traveling, but I don't want that to go on forever either."

"Then... why don't you want it to end?"

I sighed. I could tell it was more than just wanting to be with Midna. What else was there? My head drooped. "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence before she said, "May I suggest something?"

"Sure," I said almost dismissively.

"Because you feel your true worth."

That caught my interest, and I looked up. Midna went on. "I have seen little of your world, but with so many people I can see how chances for greatness are few, and how one would feel insignificant. You have been doing heroic things, and so feel like the hero that you are. You don't want to lose that."

It felt like the proverbial light bulb went on inside me and I smiled. She had hit the nail on the head. "You really have changed to come up with such wisdom like that."

Midna shrugged a little. "I had to. It's part of being queen."

I nodded. "Just don't change too much."

We finished eating and set out for Lake Hylia. I found rushing through the shadows no more pleasant today than I did yesterday, but we got to the shore in front of the Spirit Spring in a short amount of time. Azura wasn't there yet, so we just stood and waited. The sound of the waves lapping against the shore was calming on my building nerves. As I looked around, a thought struck me. "Hey, isn't this place bigger?"

"Bigger?" Midna asked in confusion. "It looks the same to me."

I scratched my head for a minute more before comprehension dawned. "Oh, it was the game again."

"The game?" Midna asked, again in confusion.

"In a game they make it so that you can get from one place to another in a fairly short amount of time. Too much travel isn't fun. So the last time I was here, it looked smaller."

"Interesting."

As I looked at the water, another thought struck me. "Hey, you survived in my shadow when we were underwater last time. Couldn't you just do that again?"

Midna shook her head. "Hiding in shadows doesn't make us immortal. We must still eat, drink and breathe."

"You didn't do much of any of that when we were here last," I pointed out.

"True, but that was because I was in the shadow of a living being," she explained. "While in the shadow of a living being, we can live off of a small portion of their life force."

That made me blink. "Wait, you were feeding off my life? Like a vampire or something?"

"What's a vampire?" Midna asked, once more in confusion.

"It's like a ReDead," I answered. "Sucks the life out of people."

"Oh. Well, not to the vicious extent that they do. Just enough to stay alive. And it doesn't take much when I'm a shadow."

There was a splash in the water, and not too soon, for I had run out of stuff to talk about. Looking towards the waterfall that fed the lake from Zora's Domain, I saw a pair of zora swimming near the water's surface toward us. A few minutes later, Azura and Niran emerged to sit on the shore, panting for breath.

"Have you two been traveling this hard since yesterday morning?" I asked.

Niran shook his head, answering between breaths. "Nay. We rested... half the night... in the domain. We wanted... to do this personally... as a way of thanking you... for all that you had done... but it seems... the trip was harder... than we anticipated."

I felt guilty for resting up when they had been wearing themselves out trying to help us. "Then rest. Zant's not doing anything soon."

"We think," Midna added.

"Not until... I give you... this..." Azura stood, somewhat shaky on her legs. I put out a hand to steady her, casting a quick glance at Midna. From that mysterious place that Zora hid things, she pulled out a mask. A very familiar mask. I couldn't help but stare.

"How did you get this?" I asked in awe.

Azura took a few more breaths before replying. "King Ralis' great-great-aunt or grandmother, I forget which, received it from a young boy with no explanation. It has remained in the family since. I saw how Mag's mask changed you, so I thought that this one might do the same."

She pressed Mikau's mask into my hands, and I was speechless or a few minutes. This was just uncanny. I now owned not only one of the masks from Termina, but two. Well, I guess it made sense since I had somehow tapped into the power of the Fierce Deity in my battle with Ganondorf. Finally I was able to say, "Thank you."

Azura smiled. "It's the least we could do."

I smiled back. "Still, thank you."

Midna came up next to me, looking at the mask. "So... if he puts that on, he'll become a zora?"

Azura nodded. "That's the idea."

"To be honest, I'm a little skeptical," Niran added as he stood. "But I guess we'll find out."

I took off my backpack and handed it to Midna. "Keep that safe please. It's not waterproof."

I then took a breath, and put the mask on. Again came the waves of nausea and the feeling that my insides wanted out, but instead of a stabbing sensation in my muscles, it was more like stretching. Or was it tightening? It was over before I could figure out which. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked myself over to see the elegant arm fins sprouting out from the white, slightly scaly skin of my wrists. My chest was bare, but I had a green skirt of sorts to keep some modesty. I reached up to my head and felt the long tail-like fin on my head.

"Wait, you look like no zora that I've seen," Niran said.

"Actually Zoras used to look like this. I guess the exact form of Zoras changed over the years?" I suggested.

"Actually, I've heard rumors of zoras from different regions having different shapes," Azura said. "Those from the sea have more fins to be stable in rough waters, while river zora are more sleek in order to fit through tighter waters."

"I suppose that would make sense," Niran agreed slowly.

"You still look like an odd fish to me," Midna said with a giggle. "Although your eyes look the same."

"You look pretty good as a zora," said Azura with a look that suggested she was rethinking her earlier promise.

"Down girl," I said evenly before looking at Midna. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." She nodded and vanished into my shadow.

"We'll take you as far as the entrance to the temple," Niran said. "Though I hope you don't mind a slower pace."

"I have no problem with that," I replied. "It will give me time to get used to this body."

"Let's go then." Niran turned and jumped into the water gracefully.

"Come on hero," Azura said playfully before doing the same.

"Geronimo," I said to myself before jumping in.

Now I've had swimming lessons and while I'm far from competitive, I'm confident in being able to move through water. I tried to swim underwater like I normally do, in a breaststroke, but my arms felt like they were slowing me down.

"Oh no. You've got it all wrong," Azura said as she came up to tread water next to me.

I turned and looked at her indignantly, as if to ask how she would do it.

She folded her arms. "What? Don't be grumpy with me just because you're too used to swimming as you normally do." She paused and tilted her head. "And breathe. You'll never get anywhere if you don't breathe properly."

It was then that I realized that I had been holding my breath out of habit. I slowly took a breath, and had to fight the urge to panic. But instead of feeling water rush into my lungs, I felt water flow past gills in my neck. My lungs expanded with air, and I relaxed. It was so different from breathing through a magical cloth mask. I took a few more breaths to get used to the method. _Oh that's so weird,_ I remarked in my mind.

_I'll bet it is,_ Midna added.

"There you go," Azura said. "That's our advantage over you humans. We can expend more energy underwater because we get more air. Now, don't make big motions with your arms and legs. Make it a motion with your whole body. Make small kicks with your legs until you get moving"

While it had been easy to submit to the instincts of the wolf or Goron where I had no experience, it was harder to unlearn and relearn an acquired skill like swimming. Kicking like she described wasn't the most effective method for me normally since I don't float very well. Azura literally swam circles around me as I figured out the basics.

Midna was highly amused, laughing in my mind. _Look at you floundering. I guess you can lead a fish to water, but you can't make him swim._

_I'd like to see you do better on your first time in a new body,_ I retorted.

"Well you're moving at least," Azura said, oblivious to the mental conversation. "But now you need to get your whole body into it. Like this." She demonstrated by swimming back and forth in front of me, her whole body undulating, somewhat like a dolphin's.

I made a face and gave a shot at speaking underwater. "I don't know how to make my body move like that." It felt no different than speaking above water, as did listening.

"Oh for Nayru's sake." Azura came over and started pushing on my upper back and hips alternatively.

To say that the motion took some getting used to would be a bit of an understatement. I had to get my arms moving as well as my legs in the movement, and I could feel my abs, back, and hips getting a workout. No wonder all the zora were in shape.

"There we go. Much better," Azura praised as I started moving, keeping myself in a circle around her. I found it easier to turn by rotating my body rather than bending it, though I'd have to figure out how if I wanted to make tighter turns. "You'll get the hang of the rest of it as we go. For now, let's head to the temple."

"Okay." I found myself moving much faster now as we headed for the deeper parts of the lake. I then noticed more figures of zora around the temple's entrance, some of whom were talking to Niran. "Looks busier around here than it used to be."

"It is," Azura confirmed from next to me. "Since the monsters were cleaned out by you on your last visit, the zora have moved right back in. King Ralis even has the guards training so they can protect the temple better. Right now they're in the process of making it more accessible. All those switches that needed to be manipulated just makes things harder."

"Wait, so if zora can get in, then can others?" I asked, worried about making a dimensional hole for any to pass through again.

"There are few that can hold their breath long enough. And we'll defend this place with our lives. Not just for you, but so we don't lose our place of worship again."

That made me smile. "Thanks Azura."

She chuckled. "Oh cut it out with the thanks already. Friends do this kind of stuff for each other."

_That reminds me of someone,_ Midna said in my head.

_I think I'll keep that saying between us though,_ I replied.

Niran was apparently explaining the situation to the zora who were working on the temple. We swam up and tread water as the zoras looked at us. I suddenly felt self-conscious; it was the first time being a hero in front of a larger group before.

"Got the hang of being a zora?" Niran asked as we joined.

"I'm still getting used to it," I replied. "It's a very different way of moving."

"Just be glad no one saw your first efforts," Azura added. "They were embarrassing."

I looked to the side as the other zora burst out laughing. I thought I was the joke until one zora said, "She's feisty! You sure know how to pick your friends, green knight!"

I smiled and relaxed. _Seems to be a running theme for me, doesn't it?_ I quipped to Midna.

_Mind your words Tyler, or you're going to be a wet wolf,_ she threatened playfully.

"So you all have been working on the temple?" I asked.

A zora with a headband of sorts spoke up. "Indeed we have. Been making it suitable for proper worship. Niran says you have to get to the bottom?"

I nodded. "Yes. Is it still drained?" I rubbed my head, which was odd with the tail fin there. "I kind of accidentally drained it the last time I was here."

"It turns out the crack feeds into an underground cave," the zora replied. He seemed to be the one in charge. "We patched the crack and the chamber is full again. I'll escort you down there myself."

I nodded again. "Thanks." I then turned to Azura and Niran. "Thanks for everything. I don't know if I'm coming back out this way, so you might not see me again."

"That is unfortunate," Niran said. "But our parting is inevitable I suppose." He extended his hand, which I took. "Take care."

Azura came up, looking a little uncertain. "It's a shame. I know we live in separate worlds, but I would like it if you came to visit." She smiled a little. "As a friend of course."

"Hey, I got here twice somehow, who knows?" I smiled and shrugged before offering her my hand. "Take care Azura."

"You take care," she replied as she shook my hand. "I won't always be around to save you."

"Hey now, I saved you too," I replied.

She laughed. "True. Take care Tyler."

"You too."

I turned away and swam with the zora-in-charge into the temple. "So, uh... You two got something going on?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. We're just friends. I'm interested in someone else."

"Well, then she's lucky to have the hero of the goddesses eying her."

I expected Midna to make some snarky comment, but she said nothing. The temple hadn't changed too much, except that some walkways were built and switches removed in favor of simpler doors. "We haven't gotten too much done so far," the zora explained. "But to be honest, we don't need a lot done. Just need to keep the water level consistent and the currents flowing in the right direction. And some decorations here or there."

"I have to admit, it feels odd being back here when I thought I would never return," I said.

"Well, if you ever do return, we'll be happy to have you and show you the improvements."

Soon, we were at the center chamber, in front of the door that headed down into the depths of the temple. "Do you need a guide from here?" the zora asked.

I shook my head. "What we're going to do is best not seen by others."

The zora nodded. "Magic is a strange thing. No offense to those that know it, I know Princess Zelda does, but I'd rather keep my nose out of it." He moved forward and opened the door. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I swam in, and the door closed behind me, leaving only glowing plants to light the way down into the depths of the temple.

_Have I ever mentioned that I'm not the biggest fan of really deep water?_ I asked Midna.

_No, you haven't,_ she replied. _You didn't seem to have a problem with it before._

_It still didn't feel completely real before._

It took a long time to get to the bottom of the temple, my heart pounding in my chest as the swimming started making my muscles ache. At least it felt long. In reality it was likely only a few minutes. I wasn't sure how to walk on the bottom, so I just tread water in front of the patched crack in the stone wall. The newer stone was a different color and stood out like a sore thumb.

_So, can you punch through to the Twilight Realm here?_ I asked as I looked at the crack.

A shadowy Midna appeared next to me, which was interesting when she was in her true form. "I should be able to. I can feel the residual magic from the Fused Shadow being here so long."

She closed her eyes and after a moment or two there was a ripple in front of us. The ripple seemed to be just the water, then it was like a hole wavered and tore itself open in front of us, showing a long black tunnel. But I didn't get long to look at it before I was traveling down it, a yell torn from my lips as I found myself going faster and faster. This was nothing like traveling through portals, though somewhat like traveling through shadows. Except darker and faster.

When the feeling of motion stopped, I realized I was still underwater, but a golden light shone from above. I swam up towards it, my head breaking the surface a couple minutes later. I looked around, seeing a cliff shooting up on one side of a small lake that I was treading water in. The rest was open to a grassland. Grass that was the color of rust. I moved forward to pull myself up onto the shore. The most notable difference of course was the light in the sky. It was all orange-gold. The color of twilight.

Midna appeared next to me, looking up at the sky, then at me. She smiled a little. "Welcome to my home Tyler. Welcome to the Twilight Realm."


	33. Chapter 31: Battle Between Worlds

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read, review, favorite, and follow.

**Chapter 31: The Battle Between Worlds**

While I'm personally not one for blinding sunshine, the glow of the twilight was a little depressing. Though it seemed different from last time. "Is it brighter here or is it just me?"

"Well, it turns out that when Zant was in power, the twilight was darker; a mirror of the power that ruled." Midna then looked a little bashful. "And I might have made it a little brighter."

"Why did you do that?" I looked at her in interest. "I thought that the Twili couldn't stand bright light."

"We can't live in the light without some kind of magical intervention," she explained. "But the twilight isn't light. It's a place between light and dark. We can tolerate a little light." She paused. "I haven't told anyone else this yet, but... I'm planning to make it gradually lighter. Not like your light, but more than it is now. Maybe somewhere in the middle."

It was then that I realized what she was talking about. "Wait a minute, you can control the sun? You can control how light it is here?"

Midna nodded. "Yes. The first mages who were banished here needed some kind of light to live. They couldn't make a full sun of course, and so they created the twilight. It took many years to perfect it, and the secret to its adjustment is a secret passed down only to the strongest and wisest mages of the Twilight Realm, as well as the royal family."

"Cool." I looked up at the sky again, then looked around again. I realized that I couldn't see terribly far. Zora eyes must be for looking through water after all. I took the mask off, gasping as I felt my body return to normal. In the distance, I could see what looked like a town, as well as more cliffs behind us.

"We're in luck," Midna said as she made my backpack appear. She handed it to me, then pointed at the cliffs. "Zant's stronghold is in there, in a cave."

I put the backpack on and looked at where she pointed. There was a canyon cutting into the cliffs, made by a river that fed the lake we had just come out of. "Yay, we can use all the luck we can get."

"Yes, we can." She moved to step in front of me. "Hold on. I want to get us in fast enough that he can't see us coming this time."

I stepped in and put my arms around her, and then we were off again, shooting through the shadows of the canyon. It wasn't long though until we shot into a cave. I recognized it from Midna's memories of the place. This was where he had made his way in my world. It stood to reason that Zant was here now. The cave wasn't as large as the one back in Arizona though, and soon we were in the back room. There was no Zant, no enemies, just a red design on the back wall that opened into a portal. We reformed from the shadows and looked around, but there was nothing to see.

"I guess he ran from here. Went somewhere else," I posited as I looked.

"No... he didn't."

I turned to see Midna looking at the portal design on the wall. "What do you mean?"

She reached up to trace the design on the wall. "Magic always leaves traces. This would have traces of magic on it if it had been activated recently."

"But there aren't," I concluded, stepping up next to her. "So he didn't come out here. Then... Where did he go?"

She studied the wall for another moment before speaking again. "I can only conclude that this leads to some other place. He must have changed it after he sent his forces through. But with so much power in this design, it would be a place far from here."

"And he's hiding there. And we can't get there because you'd have to break the connection to Zant to control the portal."

She nodded. "You always did pay attention. Still... I have to try something."

She closed her eyes and I backed up a step as the design began to glow. Then it broke open and a red portal opened before us. Midna stepped back, a look of concern on her face. "I shouldn't have been able to do that."

"He wants us to follow him." I looked at Midna. "He still wants you to chase him down."

She shook her head. "Madman. Just can't let it go."

"We could be walking into a trap," I said, also feeling cautious.

"But if he's still weak, like I suspect he is, then we can more easily finish him off." She sighed. "We don't really have a choice."

I nodded. "Yeah. You're right." I stepped up next to her, readying the shield on my arm as I drew the Master Sword. "Let's go."

"Yes." She put her hand on my arm, gripping perhaps a little tighter than she needed to. Then we were particles as we shot down the portal into who-knew-where.

When we reformed on the other side, we were in a single room, a similar portal design across from us. We were at the back end of a large hall made out of what looked to be obsidian. Looking to our right was the head of the hall, with a single stone throne. On that throne was a figure, straightening up at our arrival. I nodded, and Midna and I started towards it. The figure stood. It was of course Zant, still glad in armor with the mouthpiece missing.

When he spoke, it was the slowest and most lucid I had ever heard from him. "Like my throne room? I made it myself in the void between worlds." He paused and tilted his head. "You didn't come the way I expected you to come. Took a little longer than I thought too. But I can't complain, for you have come all the same."

"Come to finish you off," I called as Midna and I continued to close the distance.

The usurper let out a short laugh. "Ah yes. The chosen one. I was wrong to underestimate you. I shall not make that mistake again."

"You've been making a lot of mistakes Zant," Midna added in a cold tone. "You let me live. You sent me to a hero. You let me have back the Fused Shadow."

He held up a cloaked hand. "Ah, but there is, as they say, a method to the madness. You asked before why there were two Fused Shadows. Would you like to know the answer?"

Neither of us said anything as we continued walking, now halfway across the hall.

Zant went on. "The one you retrieved before was a copy. That is, the one you took from me after you beat me soundly in my own throne room. While I had no immediate need for the Fused Shadow's power, I thought to keep it away from you. The copies I let you have were perhaps half as powerful as the true Fused Shadows. My poor master, my god, had yet to return to full power, and so you best him. Beat him down from one form to the next until his spirit was weak. I couldn't let him be destroyed, so I killed him to bring him to me.

"When I was thrust back into the realm of the living, I found that I had retained the Fused Shadow. So fortunate I was!" He then slumped back into his seat. "But alas, I found that I could not tap into the power of the Shadow without being a member of the Royal Family. How greedy your family is, Midna, hogging all the good things for themselves."

"Better than in the hands of lunatics like you." Venom dripped from every word Midna directed at Zant.

"Ah, but what if the Royal family should turn selfish? What then?" He chuckled, more bass than before, but then broke into a fit of coughing. "Your last attack grazed my throat. I was fortunate yet again."

I grunted, wishing that he had been finished off, or at least silenced.

Zant waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, I went to great lengths to find the means to make them work for me. When they all failed, I built up an arm, lured you to me, and then I returned them to you, leading you on a merry chase back to me. Giving you time to feel their true power. And you have, I can tell. You even broke my little curse, you clever girl."

Midna sneered at him as we stopped short of the throne. The tension was building in the air, but Zant couldn't seem to care less. That was, until he smiled. "And here I raided the Royal Tombs for nothing."

This was news to me. I looked at Midna, who had a look of confusion. "That was you?"

"Ah, you didn't tell your hero that tidbit? Well, I did cover my tracks well." Zant was still smiling, and it was starting to make me nervous.

"What happened?" I asked my friend.

"A couple months ago, there was an intruder in the tombs under the palace," she explained. "But nothing was disturbed but dust. Nothing was open or taken."

"Or so you think," Zant said as he stood. He chuckled again, his madness beginning to show at last. "Did you check the graves of your dear mother and father?"

My breath caught, and Midna's eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I dared. I even took the liberty of taking their blood," Zant replied with a sneering smile. "First your mother's, we both knew she was better with magic. Then your father's, for his royal lineage. I tried to infuse their blood into my own, hoping to tap into the full potential of the Fused Shadow, but no. It was not to be."

Midna was visibly shaking, lines of orange twilight power arcing along her arms past her clenched fists. I had never seen her so angry, and I'll freely admit that it scared me. Her voice trembled with barely restrained emotion as she spoke, rising in volume until she was screaming. "You... You dared plunder the royal tombs. You dared open their graves. You dared to steal their blood!" Silence before the tension broke. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Fused Shadow flew out of their magical hiding places, circling Midna until they slammed together around her head. There as a flash and I had to shield my eyes for a moment. When I could see again, Midna's body was aglow with the orange light of twilight. Tendrils of magic lashed out to wrap around Zant's body, constricting him.

A wheezy laugh escaped the mad sorcerer. "At last, we see the true power," he choked out. "And now... let me show you a trick my god taught me."

That did not sound good at all. I shouted, "Midna, look out!"

Too late. Zant had already dissolved into twilight particles and rushed at Midna, forcing their way into her power laden body. I ran for her, but a tendril of power knocked me aside. As I got to my feet, Midna turned around to face me, an ugly smile just visible under the Fused Shadow. She spoke with Zant's voice, sounding more wrong than anything I had ever heard before. "Anger, hate. Such wonderful emotions. While my god has the power to control anyone, I need to be allowed in. If she would not accept me willingly, then I would make her hate me. Now... all the power of Twilight is mine! And my first act will be to crush you with great satisfaction!"

There was another flash of light, this one red. I still had to shield my eyes, but I could see enough that I saw Midna's body changing, growing large. Too large. I started backing up as her form towered above me to the ceiling of the hall, thirty feet up. Arms elongated, becoming claws. Her legs became a long, sinuous body. Bat-like wings sprouted from her back. Her face then became reptilian muzzle with fangs sticking up from the lower jaw. Long horns sprouted to the sides of the head and the Fused Shadow stuck out of its forehead. It was strangely familiar, but I had no time to think about that as the dragon turned its attention to me.

"Come!" it called with a voice that shook the room. "Kill me if you can! Or perhaps you can't because I have your precious queen?" He swiped a claw at me and I dodged to the side. I ran straight at the beast, reasoning that he wouldn't expect that. Unfortunately for me, that wasn't accurate. He blew a ball of blue flame at me, which I dodged, only to find another one coming at me. I barely jumped away from that one before a third was coming at me. I raised my shield, which took the hit, but I still got pushed back. The wooden shield caught, and started to burn. I yelped and dropped it right away. Great, my only defense was already gone.

Zant reached for me again, and I remembered where I had seen this dragon before. That meant I also knew how to fight it... sort of. Adding in a third dimension didn't help matters. And I didn't have a feather to help me jump unnaturally high. I jumped to one side so that the reaching claw hit the ground and I jumped onto it. As he raised the claw, I had to kneel to stay on. He then tried to swipe at me sideways with the other claw. I slashed at it and he pulled back with a growl of pain. The dragon then did the smart thing and started shaking the hand I was on. I countered by stabbing down into the scaly flesh for stability, and he howled with pain. The Blade of Evil's Bane was living up to its name today.

Finally, he brought me near to his face, making to bite at me. With a grunt, I wrenched the sword free and made a jump for his face. I almost missed, but managed to clamber up as his eyes turned in to look at me in surprise. I stood the best I could and took a two-handed swing at the Fused Shadow... Only to have it rebound with a resounding clang.

I was still reeling when he turned his nose down. I could hear him chuckled as I lost my footing and slid down his face, tumbling through the air to be caught in one of his clawed hands. "Do you really think it would be that easy?" he taunted. "You're clever, but not strong enough."

He clenched his fist, making me gasp out in pain as the pressure increased on my ribs. I heard a crack as one of the bottles in my backpack gave out. Lucky for me, he didn't have my arms. I started slashing at him, but didn't have a good angle or leverage to do much damage. Finally, I stabbed sideways at his wrist and his grip loosened enough for me to drop down... the remaining twenty feet to the floor.

There was a sickening crunch as my legs hit the ground, then folded underneath me. I screamed in pain, blinded by it for a moment. When I got my eyes open, the dragon was starting down at me, looking quite irritated. I reached back into my bag, hoping to feel the bottle of healing potion that was intact. Instead, I felt the edge of a mask. Zant was reaching for me again, I had no time! I whipped the mask out and jammed it on.

The transformation was even more painful as I felt my legs get snapped back into place, but then the pain faded. I was a zora again, but I could move! Zant had hesitated in his reach, but then this claws shot forward for me. I scrambled to my feet and got out the way just in time.

A noise behind me made me turn around to see more fireballs heading for me. I lifted the Master Sword and swung as they neared. I wasn't able to aim them, so each ball went in wild directions. Fate must have been smiling at me because one hit the dragon right in the face. It didn't seem badly hurt though, and it wasn't happy, indicated by the glare it gave me.

I could feel more strength in this body than in my own, so I decided to stay with it for a while. Especially when I remembered another trick that this body had, but I wasn't sure how to do it. As he started using both claws to grab for me, I tried to figure out a way to detach the fins at my wrists, except they didn't want to break away. After dodging another swipe, I ditched the idea and went back to slicing at the hands as they tried to grab me. He was pulling his hands back faster, keeping me from climbing on them again. I needed another way to get up there and... Well I wasn't sure how I was going to get past the barrier around the Fused Shadow, or how I could help Midna, who was in this beast somewhere, but I didn't have much time to think either.

More fireballs came my way and I batted them away, still unable to direct them back at their source. This fight was going nowhere fast. I sheathed the Master Sword and pulled out the bow, drawing an arrow on the string. With the increased strength of this body, it was easier to hold back the string, and thus, easier to aim. As he reached for me again, I loosed the shaft, sending it between the outstretched claws and right into one of the large eyes. He reared back, howling in pain. This was my chance.

I rushed for his body, getting around to his back. His wings were flapping about in pain, kicking up a wind that I had to squint to get past. At least the hall was too small for him to fly in here. But by the time I was behind him, he had lowered his head again. Maybe he hadn't seen me. I tried to scramble up his side, but it was too thick around and had nothing for me to grip. Then he thrashed his body, sending me into the wall.

I shook my head to clear it only to find Zant looking back at me with a bloody eye from one side and a coil of his long serpentine body coming at me from the other. Stuck between teeth and a hard place. I decided it was time for some brute force. As I ran from the wall of hard body rushing at me, I dug the goron mask out of my backpack and pulled off the zora one. The change made me miss a step, and I could feel the scales of Zant's coil pressing into my back. Before he could smash me into the wall, I closed my eyes and jammed on the goron mask.

I was aware of the impact, but felt no pain, just pressure that passed quickly. I turned my head to see Zant looking surprised. I ran for him, curling up to roll at his face. He had the sense to move out of the way, so I uncurled and skid to a stop on my feet. Turning to face him, he reached out for me again. _Not this time!_ I thought in my head as I threw a punch at the incoming claw. It was like hitting a brick wall, but the feeling must have been the same for Zant, who pulled back his hand, shaking it in pain with a hiss. He spit fire at me, but didn't even guard myself as the fire hit without pain or force.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted, feeling good about this fight for the first time. The dragon roared at me and lunged, jaws open to take me whole. I spread my feet in a way that I hadn't for some time. I didn't have the Iron Boots, but I didn't need them with a goron's weight. He crashed into me, but I stayed upright, pushed back by the force of his lunge even as I gripped two of his teeth.

"Give. Her. Back!" I yelled as I wrenched him to the side. The entire hall shook with the impact of his body on the ground. I ran around his head to where the Fused Shadow was and pulled my mask off. Much as I didn't want to give up the raw power of the goron, I needed to trust that the Master Sword would have the power necessary to pierce the Shadow and free Midna. But by the time I got the sword unsheathed, one good eye was looking at me as the dragon let out a growl of rage. I had made him angry.

As he righted himself, I climbed up onto his snout and before he could slide me off again, I stabbed down into his nose. His roar of pain almost deafened me, but I held on. As he reached a claw up for me, I realized I was running out of options. I leaned over, grabbed the arrow in his eye, and yanked. Another howl split the air as he jerked to the side. My knuckles turned white as I held on tight to the Master Sword as the dragon shook his head. I couldn't stop him from grabbing onto me with his claws, pulling and pinching my body. I cried out as I felt my arm stretch, refusing to let go of the Master Sword. I looked at the mark on my left hand, seeing the Triforce there. _Okay goddesses,_ I thought, _your chosen one could use some help right about now._

Suddenly I hear Zant cry out again, and my body was released. I got back up on his nose and looked at the hand that had just let go of me. It looked like arrows were sticking out of it, but they were too short. They looked more like... crossbow bolts.

I turned my head to see the impossible. Link and Zelda stood near the portal from the Twilight Realm. Zelda was charging a Light arrow, while Link in the Zora armor held a crossbow in his hands, firing it again. I turned around to see the other hand with a few bolts sticking out of it.

"Tyler, duck!" I heard Zelda yell. I knelt down as far as I could, driving the Master Sword a little deeper. My hands were going numb from how hard I was clenching the hilt to keep from getting thrown off. I heard the hiss of an arrow and felt a warm breeze as it flew past me, striking the Fused Shadow. I looked up at the sound of cracking. The Fused Shadow was flashing with both sparks of light and dark magic as the two conflicted. I then noticed that Zant had stopped moving. He was paralyzed. I stood, yanking the Master Sword from his nose, and brought it down in a two-handed swing. The ancient stone held for a second, then shattered. The great beast lurched and began to fall, and I with it.

I didn't fall far before I suddenly felt someone next to me. I looked to see Zelda extending her hand to grip my arm, then there was a sparkle of magic and we were back next to Link. I landed on my rear, but safely. Then the hall shook as the dragon hit the ground yet again.

I stood shakily, flexing my fingers as I no longer needed to grip my sword so hard. I looked at Zelda and Link, still stunned that they were here. "How...?"

For the first time ever, Link spoke. It was a kind voice, edged with the practicality that came from hard work and underlined with courage. "Two Hylians came to town late yesterday and told the guards they were the missing people. I happened to be in town helping Zelda. When they mentioned that the Queen of Twilight was going to fight an evil man named Zant, we came."

"But... how did you find us?" I asked, still confused.

Zelda touched her chest lightly. "When we are in the same world, I can feel my connection to Midna. Though this place is far from anywhere, I could feel her rage."

My eyes widened as I remembered the matter at hand. "Midna!" I ran for the dragon.

"Wait!" Link called. I could hear his footsteps catching up to mine. "We don't know if it's dead."

"I don't care! Midna's in there some... where..."

As I came to a stop near the beast's head, I could see Midna's head and shoulders sticking out of where the Fused Shadow had been. Unfortunately for me, the dragon's jaw was too tall for me to climb on top of.

"Ah. I see. I can get up there," Link said as he came up next to me. He put his crossbow into a satchel and pulled out a Clawshot. I'd have to ask about getting a magic bag like that later. I stood back and watched as he latched onto the top edge of the dragon's nostril and pulled himself up. He then went to Midna and started to pull her out of the dragon's head. She wasn't in there too tight it seemed, perhaps loosened by the loss of the Fused Shadow, and dark blood flowed freely as Link pulled her loose.

A rumbling growl from the belly of the beast brought back the tension that had been draining out of my body. "Link...?"

"I heard it," he replied before grunting with effort. A nervous moment passed before Midna was the rest of the way out. The dragon was twitching, but didn't stir yet, and I hoped it would stay that way for a while. He pulled her over to the edge of the dragon's head and said, "Catch!"

"What?" I didn't have time to think before Midna was tumbling toward me. I got under her, bent my legs, and promptly collapsed as Midna landed on me. As skinny as I was, Midna probably weighed the same as me, if not a little more. I grunted and tried to put her on the ground gently while getting out from underneath her. Link jumped down next to me with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry."

I nodded, but then concentrated on Midna. She was out cold, so I started slapping her face gently. "Midna. Midna wake up. Midna!" Nothing. I then remembered the potions. I pulled my backpack around, the bottom of which was wet from a leaking bottle. I reached in and found that the bottle of blue potion had cracked, and was now half full.

"Did you get those from my house?" Link asked in curiosity.

"Later," I replied. I uncorked the bottle and held my friend's head in one hand as I tried to get the potion to her lips. Some dripped onto her torso, but thankfully she was able to get the potion down. I set the bottle to the side as Midna made a face, then opened her eyes slowly.

"What was that? It tasted awful."

I almost laughed in relief. "Thank goodness. You had me scared for a moment."

"What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"Zant possessed you. I think he was using your power for his own."

As if mentioning his name stirred him, the dragon began to shrink down, as if condensing.

I sighed as I stood, unsheathing the Master Sword again. "I knew it wasn't over yet."

A shuffle next to me got me to turn my head to look at Midna, who was standing shakily. Link and I both reached out to steady her. "The Fused Shadow is gone," she said, wiping potion off her mouth with her hand, "but he still has some of its power."

"The odds are in our favor though," I said, trying to give her a reassuring smile.

She gave me a look of confusion before looking at the other hand helping her stay up. She looked up at Link's face with incredulity that I'm sure that I had on my face earlier. "You... How...?"

"Nice to meet you," Link said with a smile. "But introductions will have to wait."

Zelda finally came to stand next to us. "Indeed. Our foe is getting his second wind."

We turned to look at Zant, whose dragon body was becoming more and more compact. He was returning to the armored form of before, except this time, his armor was gleaming gold. He staggered about, obviously still recovering, his breath coming heavily as he growled. "You... Curse you light lovers! I am a ruler! A king! A general! And yet you still defy me!?"

"You are nothing but a madman," Midna shot back as she stood straighter. "A madman trying to take power that does not belong to him."

"No!" Zant screeched, his voice almost reaching the high pitch of the last adventure before he started coughing. "It's mine!" he managed between coughs. "The power is all mine! And you can't take it from me!"

He rushed at us like a bull charging; not the fastest thing alive, but nothing you want to stand in front of. We dived to the sides to avoid him. I waited until the last second to dodge, taking a swing at him with the Master Sword. The blow made him growl in pain and dented his armor, but did little else.

"His armor is tougher than before!" I called out as I ducked a retaliatory backhand.

Link put away his clawshot and pulled out the Ball and Chain. "Then let's see how tough it is."

As Link swung the ball to get momentum, I put some distance between Zant and myself to give Link a clear target. Zant turned his attention from me to Link just as the rancher let the ball fly. My smile of anticipation became a look of dismay as Zant caught the ball with one outstretched hand.

"I need a new weapon. This will do." He yanked on the ball, pulling the chain from Link's hands and putting him off balance. "But it needs a little more." Sparks of twilight magic went through the metal ball, and more spikes sprouted along its surface, giving it a much more menacing appearance. He grabbed the chain in his hands and started spinning it around him, protecting himself with the flying steel.

Everyone backed up, keeping their distance from the dangerous foe. I glanced around, taking stock of my friends. Zelda was looking for a shot with her light arrow, seeing none. Midna was still unsteady on her feet as she frequently looked at her hand, probably trying to summon magic, but with difficulty. Link looked a little lost, trying to think of what to do next as he reached around in his satchel. As for myself, I had only ideas. We were at a standoff. If he stopped swinging the ball, we'd get a chance to attack. All we had to do was wait it out.

Zant had other ideas as he swung his new weapon at Midna first. I kicked myself for not thinking of it as I sucked in a breath. Fortunately Zelda was able to help Midna move away with Farore's Wind, or at least that's what I assumed the magic was. Link took the chance to hurl a bomb at Zant. The explosion blackened the gold armor, but otherwise didn't faze the Twili. It did get his attention though and I had to duck to avoid the ball as it swung over my head before it crashed where Link had been standing a moment before.

Zant let out a feral yell as he continued to swing the ball about at a surprising speed, putting dents in the floor and walls. We had a number of close calls; I found that I was getting tears in my clothes and scratches on my skin from the ball's spikes. Zant was focusing his attacks more on Midna and I, dismissing Link and his ineffectual attacks altogether. Zelda had her hands full keeping the injured Midna out of danger, and I could see Zelda starting to breathe hard. The magic she was using was taking its toll. I had to think of something else and soon.

My feet were ahead of my thinking, taking me around the room to Midna. I sheathed the Master Sword for a moment and got the goron's mask back out as the idea started to form in my mind. It seemed so obvious now. So obvious, that as I changed directions to avoid the spiked ball again, I headed straight for Zant as I jammed the mask on. Zant started to yank the chain, but was distracted by a crossbow bold clanging loudly off the side of his helmet. It was all I needed to land a flaming punch to his face. He staggered back, reeling from the blow.

"Now Zelda!" I yelled before tearing the mask off. A moment later, a bolt of light came streaking from the side, striking Zant and paralyzing him. I reached back and griped the hilt of the Master Sword. Even if I hadn't done it in this body properly before, some part of me still remembered the techniques that the old ghost had taught me. I spun my body, putting the force into the drawing of my blade, yelling as I brought the swing down on my foe. The metal of his breastplate sheared in two, falling off his body, but he otherwise seemed unharmed.

Zant stepped forward and slammed his palm into my shoulder, sending me sprawling onto my back. He then yanked the chain that he had managed to hold on to, bringing the ball back into his other hand as he moved to loom over me. "Fool! Cleave my armor all you like, your fate will be the same." He raised the ball over his head. "Kill me if you must, but I'll take one of you with me!"

"NO!" Midna screamed. Twilight magic wrapped around Zant, holding him in place.

I took the opening and stabbed at his exposed torso. A gasp escaped his lips as the blade sank into his belly. I held it there as I stood up, taking a breath to steady myself before withdrawing my sword. The twilight magic holding him vanished, and the spiked ball fell to the floor as he swayed on his feet.

"No..." he rasped out. "Not again... I can't... be defeated... again..."

"Worthless pawn."

I jumped at the sound of the deep, booming voice, looking around for the source. It then spoke again, coming from nowhere.

"I gave you life, and you forgot me, playing general to satisfy your vendetta." It then took on a more threatening tone. "I do not take disobedience well."

Zant chuckled, as mad as ever. He coughed as the impact of his wound made itself known. "Punish me all you want. I knew you would."

The voice spoke again as Zant's body began to be engulfed in dark flames. I knew that voice now. "Then come, General Onox. Join me in darkness."

I backed up and watched as Zant's body was consumed by the black fire, taking his armor and weapon with it. When he was gone, I felt the adrenaline leave my body, and I fell to my knees, spent.

"What was that voice?" Link asked as he walked over to me.

"Ganondorf," I replied. "Holder of the Triforce of Power. The man behind the last attack, and pretty much every attack on Hyrule."

"A voice that I had hoped never to hear again," Zelda said as she came over, Midna still leaning on her a little. "But why did he call Zant Onox instead?"

"Onox is a word from the old Twili language. The language of dark sorcery," Midna explained. "I means 'lunatic'."

"A fitting name for him," I said as I stood shakily, sheathing the Master Sword. I looked at Midna, who was still covered in dark blood and moved closer. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Shaken, and a little weak, but I'm okay. The magic of the Fused Shadow is no more. But I still have my own magic at least."

I smiled and nodded. "Good. You had me worried for a minute."

She smiled back. "You worried? You had me scared to death, rushing in like that."

"It worked, didn't it?" I replied.

She shook her head. "You wonderful idiot."

I sighed. It was over. Finally. As I looked at Midna, I realized that I had a choice to make. A choice that could change my life. "Midna-"

"Wait," Link said, tilting his head. "Do you hear that?"

We all listened, and sure enough, an ominous rumble was building, shaking the room. Suddenly a deafening snap split the air as the floor cracked open right in the middle of our group. Link jumped over to join the girls even as I fell to my butt.

"Without Zant, this place is crumbling," Zelda observed. "We must flee!"

"Tyler!" Midna yelled.

The floor was already crumbling beneath me, disappearing into a black void. I scrambled backwards, then to my feet. I turned and ran for the back of the room, dodging chunks of ceiling as they rained down around me. Apparently my body had a little more adrenaline left. A glance to my left showed that Zelda, Link, and Minda were likewise heading for the portals at the end of the hall. Midna kept glancing at me, concern on her face. The gap between the two halves of the room was already too wide for me to jump in my tired state.

We reached the back of the room and I looked over to see the pattern on the wall, then at Midna. I called over the roar of the space collapsing. "Can you activate it from there?"

Midna hesitated, then her hair reached for me, but stopped halfway over the gap between us. It was then that I felt a pang of sadness shoot through my heart. Minda, looking sad and resigned, sent a ball of magic over, which opened the portal that would hopefully lead home. She then looked at me sadly, apologetically. "I can't pull you over here. I'm too weak."

"It's okay!" I called. "I'll be fine. And so will you!"

"But I'm never going to see you again!" Midna yelled, her voice cracking slightly.

I bit my lip, and I felt something inside that I hadn't before when thinking of Midna. Confidence. I knew... I just knew... "Yes we will!"

"Don't lie to me! How could you know?" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"It was impossible for us to meet once! It was next to impossible to meet twice!" I replied. "We've got a pretty good chance to meet again!"

"How can you be so sure?"

It was the worst time, I knew, but now I had the courage to say it. "Because I love you!"

Midna's eyes widened, then her tears came harder. "Idiot! You don't tell a woman that before you're torn apart!"

"We've got to go!" Link shouted as the structure continued to crumble around us.

"You better promise Tyler! You promise me that we'll see each other again!" Midna shouted, heedless of the stones falling.

"I promise!" I shouted back as I backed up toward the portal, the lack of a floor driving me that way. "I promise that we'll see each other again!"

The sad look in Midna's eyes turned to something fierce. To that old fire that I knew she had. "Then go! Get out of here! That's an order!"

I nodded, turned, and dove into the portal without looking back.


	34. Epilogue: Promises

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Zelda characters or games, Nintendo does. The characters and story I add are my own (no stealing!). My thanks to those that read, review, favorite, and follow.

**Epilogue: Promises**

I have to assume that Link, Zelda, and Midna made it home okay. Thinking otherwise would drive me crazy. I wish I could have asked more questions about how Link and Zelda had gotten to us and what Link had been up to since I had last seen him. I would have liked to see how far along Hyrule Castle's reconstruction was. I would have liked to see more of the Twilight Realm. I would have...

Oh stop that, Tyler. You know regrets like these just bog you down. You finally learned this past adventure not to doubt yourself. And you can't doubt yourself now, not when you have a promise to keep.

Oh, right. Sorry about that. Writing these memoirs, impossible as they might seem, have really made me nostalgic. Hopefully I got everything right.

Those that read this are probably wondering what happened after I jumped into that portal. Well, a lot of boring stuff really, but it's significant all the same. I appeared in the mountain cave in our world, which was being scoured by police. They arrested me on the spot and dragged me to the FBI agents that had shown up. During that time, I realized that I had accidentally brought the Master Sword with me into our world. But I couldn't do anything about that until I had been through about a hundred different interrogations.

During that process, which included a few psychological examinations, it was determined that I was both sane and that my intentions were not malicious. It also came to light that the mark of the Triforce on the back of my left hand had vanished, and that the Master Sword could only be drawn out of its sheath by me. The authorities finally let me go, having no conclusive evidence that I had caused the twilight or had helped in dispelling it. I got a slap on my wrists and was sentenced to community service for being a vigilante though. It figures.

My family was glad to see me when I got home, and when I say that, it's a very big understatement. They had been worried sick about me being in another world, fighting for my life, then when they heard that I was in custody. But when I came back in one piece, they were relieved. I told them everything that happened of course, though I did leave out the part about confessing my love to Midna. It felt too personal. But I did say that I thought we might meet again.

That idea that I'd return to Hyrule and the Twilight Realm became firmly fixed in my mind when I visited one of the lakes that the spirits had appeared at. I had to wait a few weeks for the scientific teams to leave though. When I tried to talk the spirit into appearing, I got no reply. It seemed that the worlds were closed to each other right now. That worried me a little at first. How was I supposed to return the Master Sword? Other heroes in the future would have need of it. I came to the conclusion that I'd return someday, but that day was a ways off. So I promised myself that when I got the chance, I'd return to Hyrule and place the Master Sword where it belonged.

For now though, I sit at my computer, again writing everything down about my adventures that I can remember. This one was a lot shorter than the last, taking only a few days, but it had certainly been more intense.

I find myself frequently pausing as I write, examine things from various angles. Most especially my interactions with Midna. The more I think about it, the more I'm sure of how I feel for her. But I know that since I can't be with her, I must be content to hope for her happiness. It also occurred to me that I never heard her say those three words to me. Though it was understandable given the circumstances.

Well, nothing to do for now but to keep on living. Keep on going. Keep writing these memories so that I don't lose them. And keep in mind the promises that I've made. I'll fulfill them one day. One day...


	35. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes for Twilight Crossing 2**

Finally! Man, I thought I'd never finish this story! Ugh. College life was not good for writing. More for the fact that it was easy for me to get distracted, not only by school work, but also by fun stuff. This should have been done four years ago. Now it's done at a time when no one cares about Twilight Princess anymore and the focus is on Skyward Sword (which I still need to play), and speculation for what might come on the WiiU. I really wish Midna would return, but we know that the chance of that is next to zero.

I offer my most sincere apologies to those that were following me at the beginning and watched this story drop off, and my deepest thanks to those that picked up along the way and have read to the end. I'm just glad to finish the project and call it good.

To talk a little about the process, I found it a challenge to expand on Midna's character while also staying true to what we know about her. Zant, by comparison, was easier to write for since he is a simpler character, but it was fun connecting him to General Onox from Oracle of Seasons (the similarities between Zant's helmet and Onox gave me the idea). It was nice to add in new characters and expand on the Hyrule universe a little. Again, it was fun to come up with the fight sequences, particularly the double battle against King Dodongo and Ghot and the battle against Bongo Bongo. Writing Midna's chapter was interesting, and I wonder if I could do more/better with it. I also liked including the transformation masks, thinking it wasn't too much of a stretch. I know the zora one didn't get quite as much exploration as I would have liked, but I guess that comes naturally since humans spend more time on land.

The parting of Midna and Tyler was meant to be a sadder one, but thanks to me being in a different place in my life, it turned out more hopeful. I guess it reflects the positive changes that are taking place in my life recently. One of those being a challenge to write at least an hour a day. I also hadn't planned on Tyler ending up with the Master Sword, but I found myself writing into a corner with the flow of the story and I've adapted. A story really does take a life of its own if you're doing it right.

The problem that exists now is what to do next. The end obviously leaves room for a third story, but now I'm not so sure about writing it. I want to get back to writing my pony related stories, but I'm kind of worried that if I shift gears that I won't be able to finish the trilogy. I'm also afraid of the last story getting drawn out like this one was, dwelling in obscurity for years until I finish it (though I understand such things happen in writing sometimes).

If any of my followers out there have an opinion, please tell me. I'm open for guidance on this. If I don't receive any, I'll just write whatever comes to me. If I get a good head of steam and some chapters written, then I'll start posting the last story of the trilogy. If the other projects move forward, then you'll likely see them here too.

Again, my apologies for taking forever to finish and my thanks to those that have read all the way through. Keep your minds and writing skills sharp. May the way of the Hero lead you to the Triforce.


End file.
